500 Days of Dean Winchester
by Sweetapocalyptc
Summary: A Cas le gusta pensar que el amor existe, cree que cuando la mecha se enciende ni el universo ni el puñetero cosmos puede apagar lo que ha ardido una vez. Dean conduce un flamante Impala y quema la carretera con las llantas al tomar las curvas. Una historia en la que el amor se convierte en oxígeno y que cuenta cómo a veces sería mejor no respirar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo: necesitar o no necesitar un buen polvo**_

_("No, Tony! You can't fuck the future. The future fucks you! It catches up with you and it fucks you if you ain't planned for it!"_

_"Look, tonight is the future, and I am planning for it. There's this shirt I gotta buy, a beautiful shirt.") – Saturday Night Fever_

La noche en la que Cas nació medio mundo celebraba la entrada del Año Nuevo. 1979 había sido un buen año; probablemente algunos lo recordarían porque Joy Division dio a luz al álbum _Unknown Pleasures_, Pink Floyd grabó _The Wall_ y los Bee Gees publicaron _Spirits Having Flown_. Si Cas hubiera tenido un poco más de interés en el año de su nacimiento también habría sabido que AC/DC bendijo al mundo con _Highway to Hell_ o que Aerosmith aplastó a la humanidad con _Night in the Ruts; _es más, si hubiera prestado la mínima atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor habría sabido que Led Zeppelin también había grabado _In throught the out Door_.

Así pues, el beso que Melissa Novak quería darle a su marido para celebrar la llegada de 1980 tuvo que ser presenciado por un grupo de enfermeras, quienes después de dejar al bebé arrugado en brazos de su madre, observaron la televisión hipnotizadas por el paso del tiempo en el reloj que buscaba dar las doce, y esperando la ocasión para abrazarse y lanzar unos cuantos confeti al aire.

Ese "bebé arrugado" pronto creció y tuvo nombre; Castiel Novak tiene el pelo oscuro, despeinado, revuelto proporcionando una imagen de larga siesta en el sofá que nunca se produce. Sus ojos son azules; probablemente si alguien tuviera que escribir una novela sobre él diría que se parecen al color del océano, al azul del cielo despejado y todas esas ñoñerías que a los adolescentes les gusta escuchar.

"Paparruchas", murmuraría probablemente Cas si leyese algo como eso.

A él le gusta pensar que sus ojos se parecen al espacio, a las nebulosas y creer que cualquier día la nave espacial USS Enterprise emergerá de sus pupilas y podrá tomar una coca-cola con sus tripulantes.

Y es que a Cas le gusta imaginar imposibles.

Porque, ¿quién diablos prefiere vivir la realidad a la ficción? A Cas le gustan sus libros, le gustan sus películas, sus series y su música, y si puede normalmente se encierra en su habitación e intenta repartir las 24 horas del día entre esas cuatro tareas. A veces desearía que el día durase más, algo así como 45 horas y así poder invertir alguna de ellas en dormir.

Y es que a Cas le gusta imaginar imposibles.

Debido a todo eso, Melissa Novak suele preocuparse por su hijo mientras ve la telenovela del medio día; Juana Rosa le ha puesto los cuernos a Fernando Alberto con Rodrigo Andrés y se casi se puede mascar la llegada de una buena pelea de espadas en la que alguno u otro acaba por recibir un tiro inesperado. Es por eso que no puede evitar acordarse de él cuando alguno de los personajes muere de forma trágica. Porque sabe que cuando su hijo muera ella no estará para llorarle y que probablemente ni _ese tal Spock _o _el John Travolta _del que tiene empapelada la habitación aparezcan por el funeral para dar sus condolencias. A Melissa, como cualquier otra madre le aterra que su hijo de 18 años no tenga amigos, le preocupa que por supuesto que se haga demasiadas pajas y se quede ciego para el resto de su vida, aunque por otro lado también le preocupa que no se las haga y eso le convierta en un adulto rarito. Pero sobre todo, a Melissa le preocupan las drogas. Pero eso es algo que se da por sentado. Afortunadamente, sabe que Cas es incapaz de contactar con ningún camello, ya que la posibilidad de que un traficante se presente en su dormitorio es meridianamente imposible y lo único para lo que sale el joven de casa es para ir al instituto y volver con expresión cansada y pocas ganas de estudiar.

En realidad, y a pesar de su desgana por el estudio Cas ha conseguido la nota suficiente como para ingresar nada menos que en la Universidad de Stanford; y si no fuera porque se sentiría mal por las noches probablemente rezaría para que sus padres vivieran en la miseria, que no le pudieran pagar la carrera y así tuviera que quedarse en casa para siempre. No es que no quiera estudiar y vivir la maravillosa experiencia de dormir en una cama que no es la suya en un campus de envidia. _Sí, con algún compañero de habitación invadiendo mi espacio personal o con una pareja de adictos al sexo en la pared de la derecha. _Castiel cree que ya ha tenido suficiente sexo de por vida con los gemidos de su madre los días pares del mes. Nunca falla.

Así que esa es la situación; y es domingo, y hace sol, y es agosto, y hace calor y Cas está sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un plato de macarrones con queso delante y desearía salir de allí antes de tener La Discusión OTRA VEZ.

La Discusión, con mayúsculas. Letras capitales. Escrito en negrita.

– Castiel, ¿has hecho la maleta? - La voz de su madre es como un viejo gramófono averiado.

– Sí –gruñe con cansancio–, y no vuelvas a preguntarme si he cogido suficientes calzoncillos. Créeme, lo he hecho.

– Si contestas así no harás amigos...

A Cas le apetece decirle que de todas las cosas que le importan una soberana mierda en el mundo esa se lleva la palma, pero respeta lo suficiente a su madre como para no haberle contado nunca que la ha escuchado practicando el sexo y por supuesto como para no contestarle de malos modos. Así que decide callarse. Esa noche duerme menos que de costumbre; deja que la música de los Bee Gees le cubra por completo y para cuando tiene el sueño suficiente como para echar una cabezada alcanza el vídeo de _Fiebre del Sábado Noche_ y decide que la vida nocturna es joven, larga y que no es su último día en la tierra, pero sí el último que podrá hacer lo que le de la gana sin que nadie le moleste.

Tony Manero es guapo, es brutalmente atractivo, y de hecho esas caderas tendrían que estar prohibidas en casi todos los estados y si hace falta en la Antártida. Por lo menos. Treinta y tres veces ha visto la película. Solamente necesitó dos minutos y un plano para enamorarse perdidamente de John Travolta. Tenía menos años de los que querría admitir cuando se dio cuenta de que de los pantalones blancos ajustados lo que más le llamaba la atención no era que fueran acampanados. Tres reproducciones le valieron para empezar a aprenderse los bailes y seis para acabar de perfeccionarlos.

Huelga decir que es aficionado a adelantar el reproductor de vídeo al momento exacto en el que hay escenas de sexo. Porque es curioso. Porque le apetece. Porque es posible, probable, que a lo mejor, con alguna que otra duda (más bien sin ninguna) le guste imaginar que Tony Manero es el que le empuja al coche y el resto... El resto, como diría su madre, es asunto de dos rombos.

Cas es gay. O eso cree. En realidad no sabe cuándo empezó a serlo o si no lo fue alguna vez. De pequeño era más de Epi y Blas que de la Gallina Caponata. Llevar mallas en las clases de gimnasia no resultó una tortura y puede que su obsesión con Scooby- Doo y en concreto con Fred, fuera algo más que una cuestión científica.

Pero eso nadie lo sabe. "En el armario", dicen. Bueno, a Cas le gusta eso; disfruta de sentarse en el sofá, hacer un comentario sobre el culo de la presentadora y gozar del paquete del tío que da el tiempo. "Chispeará en Chicago este fin de semana..." y todo lo que puede pensar es que como no deje de lamerse los labios de esa forma él sí que acabará chispeando.

Su madre le insiste en que se eche novia. Cas es tradicional. "Mamá, no he encontrado a la mujer adecuada", después vuelve a cerrar las puertas del armario y lee cómics de Marvel. _Los superhéroes van en mallas y nadie les llama maricas. _

Una vez le gustó un chico; tenían trece años y compartían pupitre en el colegio. Olía bien. Y tenía el pelo limpísimo. Cas se preguntaba muchas veces cómo sería tocarlo. Sentía el irrefrenable desde de sobarlo, de acariciarlo y de esnifar cada cabello oscuro. Dibujaba bien, y a veces garabateaba penes en las esquinas de sus apuntes; Cas se reía y sonreía como un idiota, admirando la capacidad del otro para hacer dibujos tan similares y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes "este es más largo porque le gusta cascársela y he escuchado que así se hace más grande", decía. Y así, entre penes y pollas y "el mío es más grande que el tuyo, deberíamos comprobarlo", acabaron en el baño del segundo piso. Se bajaron la bragueta, los calzoncillos de dibujos después y empezó el juego.

Y Cas ganó.

Y joder que si ganó. Antes de sacarla ya parecía el mástil de un barco. "Si la frotas igual que me consigues ganar y todo, ¿eh?", le sugirió al otro. El chico asintió convencidísimo y Cas pasó un buen rato observando cómo funcionaba la anatomía masculina.

Pero la historia de "penes, pollas y cómo hacer que tu amigo se masturbe delante de ti" terminó poco después, cuando el chico se echó novia y todo fueron tetas y faldas. Su siguiente contacto con el sexo fue el porno, y después el porno y al día siguiente un poco más de porno. En realidad Cas es tan virgen que pagarían muy bien en el mercado negro. Sin embargo, ¿qué importa ser virgen cuando Tony Manero te ha robado todo lo que te puede robar?

Supo que algo estaba haciendo mal la mañana que se encontró una caja de condones encima de la mesilla con una nota "úsalos con moderación". Moderación la justa. Ahí siguen, debajo de un par de calcetines de deporte viejos porque le da vergüenza que sus padres sepan que no ha tenido oportunidad de abrir ni el envoltorio. Pero es que no ha surgido la oportunidad, es que los personajes de sus libros no son follables en el plano material, los protagonistas de las series están fuera de su alcance y los chicos del barrio no le tocarían ni con un palo manchado de mierda.

La universidad. La universidad. Se le hace grande. Como cuando le apuran los helados de chocolate. Y es que la universidad es desmadre, y es sexo y es un polvo en la esquina de una clase de anatomía. Y es que la universidad es todo a lo que no quiere enfrentarse. Cas no cree que necesite un buen polvo, es más, cree que podría morir virgen y más feliz que unas pascuas mientras no le cortasen las manos, pero a veces, en la noche, cuando la casa está en silencio, los gallumbos un poco húmedos no puede evitar pensar que lo necesita más que un nuevo número de Spider-man. Porque joder, es que es follar, y en las pelis la gente se lo pasa muy bien como para que sea algo malo, y...

_Y ojalá hubiera alguien dispuesto a echarme un buen polvo._

Luego se avergüenza y borra esos minutos que son solamente suyos. Porque no es así de absurdo, porque se puede vivir sin lascivia, porque siendo completamente sinceros y realistas _nadie en este puñetero mundo estaría dispuesto a echarme un buen polvo._

A la mañana siguiente se despierta cómo si hubiera bebido altas cantidades de alcohol, a pesar de que lo único que ha probado en su vida es el champán que llena su copa en las cenas familiares de Año Nuevo. Tiene la boca pastosa, el pelo revuelto y la sombra de una barba que lleva creciendo tres días seguidos. Apaga el despertador, alcanza una sudadera de color gris y se envuelve en ella como si estuviera en pleno invierno. La ventana permanece abierta y es temprano porque el único sonido que llega es el de los árboles meciéndose suavemente al ritmo del viento. Cas arrastra los pies hasta el pasillo y observa cómo su padre entra al baño y enciende la radio.

_Buenos días por la mañana, ¡y ya son las ocho! Despiértate con la mejor música de todos los tiempos. DE AYER Y DE HOY. Despidamos este verano que cada vez se hace más corto con la magia de The Beach Boys. ¡Mueve el esqueleto con Keepin' the summer alive!_

"Ahora se pegará cien horas afeitándose y peinándose y Dios, aún creerá que vamos a ver a la Reina de Inglaterra o algo por el estilo", piensa,y negando con la cabeza baja las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Le gusta el café recién hecho, con poca leche, que queme en la punta de la lengua, y amargue en lo más profundo de su garganta. La sensación le ayuda a despertarse. Cas es consciente de que si pudiera meterse un zapato en el gaznate para poder abrir los ojos durante el día probablemente lo haría. Diez veces si hiciera falta.

Sentado en la silla y con las piernas cruzadas el día se promete mejor de lo que parecía la noche anterior; la universidad tendrá una biblioteca, puede pasar el día allí _sí, sería una buena idea_ y únicamente pisar el dormitorio para dormir. Le preocupa el hecho de que no estará su póster gigantesco de la película _Los Intocables_, con Kevin Costner protagonizando a Eliot Ness, para darle las buenas noches; y que por lo tanto ya no soñará con gánsgters, tiros, corrupción y policías.

Cuando acaba de desayunar deja la taza en la encimera y sube de nuevo hacia su habitación, comprobando que su padre todavía sigue con su rutina mañanera y decide que es mejor vestirse primero o cumplirá los treinta si continúa esperando en el pasillo. Cas no tiene mucha ropa, la mayoría cuenta ya con un par de años; edad a la que dejó de crecer. Se viste con unos tejanos de color oscuro, zapatillas y una camiseta de manga corta ancha grisácea. Mira fijamente la maleta con ruedas hasta que escucha la puerta del baño abrirse y la arrastra hasta el pasillo lanzando un último vistazo al dormitorio.

– ¡Vamos, vamos! Que tenemos que salir ya, tardón.

Cas espera que su padre esté bromeando o posiblemente sería capaz de empujarle por las escaleras y no sentir remordimientos. Se lava los dientes con rapidez y maldiciendo alcanza la entrada y con la bocina del coche en los oídos se sube a la parte trasera del automóvil y se cruza de brazos con enfado.

– Parece que fue ayer cuando te llevaba a tu primer día de colegio, ¿eh? – Su padre intenta mantener conversación por el espejo retrovisor al tiempo que arranca – Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo.

El viaje es largo, pero podría haber dudado diez minutos que a Cas le habrían parecido años. La universidad está lo suficientemente lejos como para que no vaya a poder volver a casa en mucho tiempo pero lo bastante cerca como para que si comete un delito le juzguen en el mismo estado que si lo cometiese en su jardín. No es que pretenda asesinar a nadie, por supuesto.

_De momento._

Castiel baja la ventanilla para que el aire le dé en la cara y disfruta con cierto parecido a un cachorro del viento que le revuelve el pelo. Va a comenzar a estudiar Medicina. Cuando toda su familia le preguntó el porqué de la elección contestó que era porque su padre se dedicaba a eso, que le gustaría seguir el negocio familiar. En realidad no es por tal cosa. A Cas le parece que si puede salvar vidas y está en su mano hacer el bien es una estupidez no hacerlo. Por otro lado le asusta un poco la idea, no se siente tan listo cómo esos médicos que salen en la televisión, _a lo mejor no sirvo._ Se imagina volviendo a casa con la cabeza gacha y la decepción presionándole hasta el último de los músculos de su cuerpo y se siente peor que si le hubieran dado una patada en la entrepierna.

Despedirse de su padre no es complicado, se abrazan, el señor Novak le da un par de golpes en la espalda que dicen claramente "cuídate, hijo" y hasta contiene las ganas de llorar en público. El sonido del tubo de escape se extingue a su espalda.

Cuando Cas se queda solo delante del enorme edificio tarda más de cuatro minutos en hacer reaccionar sus piernas; _no sabía que un lugar pudiera ser TAN grande_ y sólo cuando estira los brazos en el aire y respira hondo es consciente que después de todo un verano de protestas, de "qué pasará" y cierta morriña hacia la ciudad en la que se crió por fin tiene delante el que será su hogar durante los próximos años.

Cuando Cas escriba en un papel las cosas que más detesta de aquel lugar la primera de todas no tendrá nombre pero sí apellido: en la pequeña placa que hay en su nombre dice Mrs. Stevenson. Tiene el pelo teñido, _mal teñido, _la raíz casi negra empieza a cubrir alarmantemente la parte superior de la cabeza y Cas está seguro de que si le pregunta le contestará que son mechas californianas o alguna excusa barata para no admitir que tiene un aspecto desastroso. Sus uñas son largas y pintadas de rojo intenso, y cuando le coge el papel que saca de la mochila le observa mascando chicle y con cara de pocos amigos. Después de leer (o fingir leer) el documento asiente con la cabeza y a través de sus gafas sin montura de pasta le señala la misma puerta por la que acaba de entrar y con voz chirriante le indica que salga y gire a la derecha y cien indicaciones más de las que a los diez segundos no recuerda ninguna.

Se siente estúpido cargando con la maleta, siendo observado por las personas que hay a su alrededor, y hay algo en el ambiente que le recuerda a las películas de la vida en un campus y a las fiestas, y el alcohol y las togas de _Desmadre a la Americana, _y cruza los dedos para que todo eso no sean más que alucinaciones.

_Alucinaciones_.

_Sí, coño._

El edificio que Mrs. Stevenson le ha indicado es prácticamente igual que el principal, pero en el interior todo es distinto; un par de chicas en zapatillas de deporte pasan a su lado con los cascos puestos y dispuestas a hacer deporte en el exterior. Otro chico habla con alguien en un teléfono que cuelga de la pared justo en la entrada. No hay rastro de equipos de fútbol, hermandades o bromas pesadas. _Puede que no sea tan malo después de todo._

Tal y cómo indica su papel, la habitación en la que tiene que dormir se encuentra en el segundo piso, subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha. Le cuesta horrores arrastrar la maleta los primeros escalones; no es que sea un debilucho, pero esas endemoniadas cosas pesan un quintal por lo menos.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se vuelve, casi se cae y tiene que sujetarse en la barandilla para recuperar el equilibrio, pero su maleta cae sin remedio hasta que golpea la mano de la persona que se ha dirigido a él. Es alto, _condenadamente alto_ y ancho, muy ancho _¿hará pesas? _Tiene el pelo cuidadosamente colocado tras las orejas, media melena y unas patillas perfectamente recortadas. Cas tiene que mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos, que aparentemente marrones brillan con cierta tonalidad verde que sin duda los hace especiales. El chico sonríe y en sus mejillas se forman un par de hoyuelos que le hacen parecer un pequeño cachorro y no un gigantesco animal como le había sugerido su aspecto al principio. Perro que ni ladra ni muerde.

– No – se da cuenta del absurdo de la situación. Porque el extraño tiene su maleta entre las manos y si no fuera por eso todos sus calzoncillos estarían cubriendo el suelo del primer piso y ya no habría salvación para él en ese lugar –, bueno… En realidad sí. Pesa un poco.

– Sí, pesa – asiente el otro cogiéndola entre los brazos –. Por eso la gente suele utilizar el ascensor que hay abajo.

– Ah.

_Ah. Está bien. Sí. Ahora ya no puedo fingir que soy estúpido._

– No te preocupes – ríe él. _Y de nuevo los hoyuelos_ –. Mucha gente no se da cuenta; soy Sam.

– Uhm, yo soy Cas.

Castiel es consciente de que en ese tipo de situaciones hay que dar la mano, pero las de Sam siguen ocupadas, y están en medio de una escalera y comprende en ese instante que sin duda sus habilidades para relacionarse con las personas están un poco oxidadas.

Sam le sigue escaleras arriba; no hace preguntas, simplemente le acompaña y sólo cuando Cas se detiene en la habitación que tiene un número 23 escrito en la puerta vuelve a hablar.

– ¡Oh! – Se gira en redondo y señala una puerta unos diez metros más al fondo del pasillo – Yo vivo allí, así que estamos bastante cerca.

– Oh, sí, lo estamos.

– Sí…

– Esto… Creo que ya puedo yo solo.

– ¡Claro! – Levanta la mano en forma de saludo – Hasta pronto, Cas.

La puerta se abre con una pequeña llave que la secretaria ha guardado en un sobre, junto con un mapa del recinto y horarios de los distintos lugares. Pero no les presta atención. La cerradura parece estar atascada al principio y solo cuando da un golpe fuerte con el hombro ésta se abre y deja paso al dormitorio.

Hay dos camas. _Genial. _Una contra la pared derecha y la otra a la izquierda; las sábanas son blancas y el único mobiliario son dos escritorios pequeños idénticos, un armario empotrado y la lámpara del techo. Se deja caer en el colchón de la izquierda, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta a su espalda y cierra los ojos cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Está agotado y todavía no ha hecho nada. Le rompe el alma ver las paredes tan vacías, las dos camas tan bien hechas y la ventana tan cerrada que huele a antiguo. No parece que haya nadie viviendo allí y no quiere hacerse ilusiones de que por algún tipo de razón afortunada no vaya a tener compañero de habitación. De repente recuerda que hace horas que no va al baño y que le vendría bien lavarse la cara un poco y despejarse, así que se levanta y busca por la habitación una puerta que le indique la entrada al servicio. Pero no hay ninguna.

_Será una broma…_

Deja la maleta a un lado y sale al pasillo con preocupación; no sabe muy bien a quién preguntarle, a quién decirle que su habitación tiene un defecto, que alguien se ha olvidado de colocar su ducha y su lavabo y su… Solamente se le ocurre una persona, así que con más valor del que de verdad siente recorre esos diez metros de distancia que le separan de la puerta del chico extraño: Sam.

Lo primero que escucha es la música excesivamente alta que procede del interior de la habitación. No reconoce la canción, pero está seguro de que la ha escuchado alguna vez en la radio. Si Cas prestase atención a algo más que las cosas que le interesan habría sabido que se trataba de _Back in Black_ de AC/DC. La voz aguda del cantante llena el pasillo y se escuchan unos golpes tan fuertes que Cas teme interrumpir algún tipo de sacrificio satánico.

– ¡Baja eso! – Es la voz de Sam y a juzgar por el tono parece que no es la primera vez que repite lo mismo.

– Siempre igual, Sammy – la otra persona que habla tiene la voz grave y profunda y parece ser el causante del escándalo –. Bajar el volumen de esta canción es pecado. Te lo aseguro.

– Tu existencia es pecado, Dean.

_Dean_.

Cas se queda en la puerta, con el puño en alto, como si realmente pretendiese llamar a algún tipo de puerta invisible. El interior se parece a su dormitorio, pero las dos camas están sin hacer, las puertas del armario permanecen abiertas y de ellas emerge un montón de ropa desordenada. Las paredes no son blancas, al menos en el lado izquierdo; están cubiertas de pósters de grupos que no conoce.

Cas pierde la atención en todo eso en cuanto se fija en la persona que ha respondido a gritos a la protesta de Sam.

Un chico alto salta encima de la cama, con las zapatillas puestas y sin ninguna preocupación por manchar las sábanas. Mueve los brazos en el aire simulando tocar la guitarra y se muerde el labio con una pasión que parece que la habitación esté llena de chicas fanáticas dispuestas a lanzarle su ropa interior. Él tiene el pelo claro, exageradamente bien cortado y acabado en una cuidada cresta en la parte superior de la cabeza. Sus brazos son fuertes, no tanto como los de Sam pero sí lo suficiente como para poder arrearle un buen puñetazo a cualquiera y dejarlo tumbado. Cas no sabe qué hacer o qué decir así que simplemente tose alto y espera una reacción. Estadísticamente pueden cerrarle la puerta en las narices por imbécil y entrometido y si tiene un poco más de suerte puede que sean amables y contesten a sus preguntas.

– ¡Cas! – Sam parece contento de volverle a ver. _Supongo que es bueno._

– ¿Cas? – El otro chico parece extrañado, deja de saltar y posa sus ojos sobre él. Los tiene verdes, grandes, verdes, grandes, verdes, grandes y verdes otra vez. Y mientras Cas se repite a sí mismo que los tiene verdes empieza a considerar que llamar _verde _a ese color es un insulto – ¿Qué es Cas?

– Es una abreviatura de mi nombre. – Contesta secamente.

– ¿Abreviatura?

– Sí, cuando haces tu nombre más corto y…

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Sam interrumpe y aprovecha para bajar la música que en ese momento dice _I'm just making my play. Don't try to push luck, just get out of my way 'cause I'm back._

– ¿Dónde… – Desvía la mirada incómodo – ¿Dónde está el baño?

– ¿El baño? – Sam parece confuso – Esto… Al final del pasillo a la derecha.

– Y si buscas el de las chicas está en la planta de arriba a la izquierda. –El rubio interviene y se ríe de su propio chiste con orgullo.

– ¿Al final del pasillo? – Cas sabe que está poniendo esa cara de imbécil que habitualmente le devuelve el espejo, pero es que es incapaz de evitarlo – ¿Hay que compartir las duchas y todo eso?

– Bienvenida al mundo real, princesa.

– Oye, mira por qué no haces el favor de callarte y…

– ¡Dean! – Sam interviene y fulmina con la mirada a su compañero – Es muy incómodo pero si quieres puedo decirte las horas en las que hay menos mendrugos haciendo uso de ellos.

– Gracias, Sam. – Cas asiente con la cabeza, abatido, perdiendo poco a poco el mínimo entusiasmo que podía tener sobre aquel lugar.

Se da la vuelta para marcharse y sale al pasillo con un largo suspiro _este lugar apesta. _Echa de menos su casa y no ha pasado ni un día, casi podría decir que echa de menos los guisantes con jamón que prepara su madre los viernes _y no hay cosa que odie más que los guisantes con jamón que prepara mi madre los viernes._

– ¡Ey!

– ¿Uhm?

– No me he presentado – el chico rubio le extiende la mano y Cas se alegra de que en esa ocasión pueda estrecharla –, soy Dean. Dean Winchester.

– Encantado.

– ¿Y de qué viene Cas?

– De Castiel.

– ¿Castiel? – Parece pensativo – No lo había escuchado en mi vida, ¡si quieres cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme!

– ¿Y dónde puedo encontrarte si se puede saber?

– Donde haya música, evidentemente. Sigue el camino de baldosas amarillas, Dorothy.

Se gira con una sonrisa tan amplia que da hasta miedo y se aleja. Cas se queda en el pasillo, quieto, con los brazos a ambos lados y observando. Las piernas de Dean Winchester se abren cuando camina, mueve los hombros mientras vuelve a cantar en alto la canción que sonaba minutos antes en su habitación y es innegable que tiene algo de ritmo, incluso que hay algo de elegancia en la forma en la que se mueve.

Cas vuelve a entrar en la habitación y esta vez sí que cierra la puerta antes de tumbarse y cerrar los ojos. Tiene modorra. Le duele la cabeza. Piensa que podría ser un buen momento para darse a las drogas y olvidarse hasta de su identidad.

Ponerse un antifaz y luchar contra los genios del mal. Morir en el primer enfrentamiento y ser héroe y víctima nacional.

Todo un plan.

Muy patriótico.

Tan absurdo y patético que se da un golpe en la frente y trata de conciliar el sueño antes de que se le ocurra otra estupidez aún mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo uno: "Hace diez segundos era maricón"**

_'The sky's blue Ross and I had sex yesterday!' – Joey, FRIENDS._

A sus 21 años, Dean Winchester tiene todo lo que podría desear. Es alto, es guapo, tiene un culo envidiable y no necesita abuela. Es carismático, tiene una sonrisa que provoca desmayos desde que comenzó la preparatoria y un ego tan grande que las habitaciones a veces se le quedan pequeñas. Dean "baja de la nube" Winchester, dicen; pero es que, cuando está ahí arriba es tan fácil dejarse llevar y quedarse quieto observando a los demás como los meros mortales que son. Tiene los ojos verdes y una peca debajo del muslo izquierdo; es incapaz de hacer el saludo del planeta Vulcano con la mano derecha pero sí doblar la lengua en tres. Su película favorita es _Porky's II: al día siguiente _y si no la ha visto cuarenta veces a lo largo de su vida no la ha visto ninguna. Pero claro, no todo es fácil y sencillo; Dean sigue con religiosidad una dieta Mediterránea con alguna que otra modificación: hamburguesas de queso los lunes, martes, miércoles y sábados y con extra de queso los domingos, "porque es el día del Señor y hay que honrarle y todo eso", se excusa. La pizza barbacoa forma parte del menú el resto de días de la semana y es fiel seguidor de la filosofía, de origen por lo menos tibetano, de picar entre horas. Se llena la boca, y qué boca, con todo lo que encuentra por el camino. "Dean, te vas a poner como un tonel", "¿pero es eso comestible?" o "¡no envuelvas las salchichas con el bacon, Dean!" eran las frases más repetidas en casa de los Winchester cuando era pequeño.

A los quince años se hizo amigo de Derek, que vive una calle más abajo cerca de su casa en Lawrence, Kansas. Alto, moreno y de ojos claros le ofreció un cigarrillo la primera vez que se conocieron "eh, ¿fumas?". No lo hacía, claro que no. Pero en ese momento todas las historias sobre cáncer de pulmón y gente consumiéndose en sus propia carne que su padre solía contarle para asustarle de pequeño se desvanecieron.

Tosió.

Se atragantó.

"Está de puta madre, tío", dijo "este es del bueno".

Poco más de un dólar en el bar de la esquina. "Unos tíos mayores que se dedican a comprar y vender, ¿sabes?", le explicó Derek.

Y desde entonces todo fue así, Dean y Derek; Derek y Dean.

Cuando Derek cumplió los 16 su padre le compró un Nissan Máxima 810 que fue testigo de la adolescencia de los dos durante casi tres años enteros. La tapicería era de cuero, mala, Dean le dio un chinazo una noche de autocine con varias copas encima en el verano de 1993 y se ganó un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula cortesía americana de su mejor amigo. En el espejo retrovisor colgaron unos dados que, con sus palabras eran "un flipe" y que meses después hicieron compañía a una muñeca hawaiana que movía las caderas al ritmo de la música rock que la radio, recién arreglada, emitía cuando encendían el motor y fingían ser los dioses de la carretera. Se podría decir que _Songs of Faith and Devotion_ nació y murió en ese cochazo. _I feel you_ sonaba la primera vez que Derek se lió un porro en el asiento delantero mientras Dean besaba a una rubia de ojos oscuros curiosamente interesada por los dos. A partes iguales.

- Dean, deja eso y ven a probar esta maría.

_This is the morning of our love. It's just the dawning of our love._

La canción también fue testigo de la pérdida de virginidad de los dos. Esta vez por separado. Derek consiguió a su primera chica en invierno de 1993; tenía los pechos grandes "enormes, tío, tan grandes que parecía de película". 18 años, ningunas ganas de pensar en lo que significaba ser un adulto y tener responsabilidades y un condón sin abrir en la cartera decorada con páginas arrancadas de la línea cómica de los domingos en el periódico local.

Dean bebió de las palabras de su amigo, detalles, tórridos, "cuéntamelo todo" y se tumbaron en la cama de su cuarto hasta las tantas de la noche, y vieron _Aterriza como puedas _dos veces seguidas.

- ¿Y qué te dijo, qué le dijiste? - Dean tiene los ojos brillantes. Mucha hambre de saber de sexo y un colocón encima que no le deja levantarse de la cama.

- Le dije... - Derek se ríe - ¿Quieres leche?

- Si no te dijo "no gracias. Lo tomo solo... Como los hombres" no merecía el polvo.

- Joder, lo dijo; Winchester. Creo que es la mujer de mi vida.

- ¿LO DIJO?

- Te lo juro por el día y por la noche y que explote la Tierra si te miento.

Y lo habría sido. La mujer de su vida. El yin de su yan. El ron de su mojito. Pero es que resultó que al día siguiente se acostó con un tipo tres años mayor que ellos, pelo en el pecho y cara de poder partirte los huesos del brazo de un soplido. Arreglaron la decepción del primer amor con una botella de whiskey y una porno escondida bajo la cama de Dean. Puerta cerrada. Silla atrancándola. Música a tope. AC/DC en cada arteria de su sistema y fotos y más fotos de tías en bikini.

- Joder, tío. La quería.

- Ya, tío, pero es que el amor es de idiotas. Estás mejor así, con todas las tías que quieras y ninguna responsabilidad, viviendo la vida.

- Habría... Habría regalado esa cinta de cassette de los Rolling - Los Rolling dice, porque son sus colegas, porque sabe que en su imaginación toma cervezas con Mick Jagger en el bar de la esquina. A veces hablan de música, otras de drogas. A veces de las fans y en ocasiones del tiempo. Del malo y del bueno - ya sabes, esa en la que sale _Dandelion._

- ¡PERO ES DANDELION, TÍO!

- Por eso mismo, no quiero escuchar más música si no la escucha ella conmigo.

- Hostia, mira el culo de esta - Dean da una calada al cigarrillo y echa el humo al aire -. Seguro que te vuelven las ganas de escuchar música.

- No, eso no. Pero tengo ganas de cascarme una paja.

Para Dean "el día", "el bautismo", llegó un poco más tarde. "Tú la tratas con cariño. Que sepa que confía en ti, tío. Caricias por allí, caricias por allá y la metes, la sacas con delicadeza. Con delicadeza todo siempre sale bien", le aconsejó Derek.

Dean mentiría si dijera que no le sudaban las palmas de las manos, las de los pies y hasta la parte de detrás de las orejas cuando besó a la chica. Tiempo después se pavoneó de su primer polvo. De lo maravillosamente bien que fue. "Como la seda". En realidad pasó más de cinco minutos peleando con el broche del sujetador y tres segundos después dos tetas le parecían demasiadas como para tener que controlarlas. Una mano. La otra. _Vale, las dos a la vez_._ Y acariciar. Con delicadeza. A las chicas en el porno les gusta esto. _La lamió enterita. En las clavículas. En el hombro. En esa curva en la espalda que acaba al inicio de sus bragas de colores. Se la habría comido si hubiera podido. Ella hizo poco. Gemir. A ratos. Acariciarle la espalda y susurrarle al oído cosas del estilo de "oh, Dean..." Y desde luego sabía a gloria. Una plaza entera podría haber coreado su nombre y apellido y no le habría sentado mejor.

Abrió el envoltorio del preservativo con los dientes. La volvió a besar. Saliva escurriendo por la barbilla y manos nerviosas que buscaban cualquier rincón del cuerpo femenino. Y lo encontró.

Lo primero que pensó fue "coño, pues follar no es tan fácil como parece"; después toda la sangre del cerebro siguió la autopista sanguínea hasta otro lugar. Sudor. Mucho sudor. "Así, ponte así" y "no, mejor no..." y "vale, como tú quieras". Y después todo acabó.

A partir de ese momento Dean Winchester se infló como un pavo.

- Esto del sexo es como ir en bici, Derek, una vez que aprendes solo te queda coger la autopista - y lo dice moviendo la mano en el aire, un ojo entrecerrado y la vista fija en el horizonte - ¡fiuuuuuuuuu!

- Delincuente en la carretera y buen ciudadano en la cama, Dean.

- Siempre respeto el límite de velocidad. - Fuma. Sexy.

- Eso espero, porque si no es así me compadezco de las pobres muchachas que se dejan camelar por tu estúpida cara.

Esa fue una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvieron Dean y Derek antes de que este último se marchase a la universidad.

- ¿ESTUDIAR? DEREK TÍO, ÍBAMOS A SER ESTRELLAS DE ROCK, ¿TE ACUERDAS?

- Algún día - y le pone la mano en el hombro. Y de ese chico de pelo corto y ojos brillantes que fumaba en las esquinas bajo la cazadora y robaba revistas porno a las seis de la tarde poco queda - daremos un gira alrededor del mundo. Te lo prometo.

- Espero por tu bien que te pires por motivos académicos y no porque te guste alguna tía lista de por ahí, ¡que nos conocemos!

- Algún día crecerás - le revuelve el pelo. Lo hace siempre. Con manos grandes y cariñosas. Dean se sonroja y tuerce el morro. Porque le molesta. Porque no es un crío. _Porque me he tirado a más tías que tú, Derek. Por eso. _- Y verás que a veces aparece alguien especial que le da la vuelta a tu mundo y todo eso que pasa en las películas.

- ¡Por eso! En las películas, ¡DEREK! - Y repite el nombre - QUE ESO NO PASA DE VERDAD.

- Joder, Dean, que a veces encuentras un cuatro ruedas con un motor que ruge mucho mejor que cualquier coche anterior que hayas tenido y dices "coño, es que la pondría en marcha toda mi vida y no me cansaría".

- Es por una tía.

- Es por una tía.

- Que te jodan.

- Ey Winchester - y le toca la mejilla con los dedos provocando una mueca de desagrado -, te quiero, tío.

Y sabe que es verdad, que cuando Derek te dice que te quiere lo hace de corazón, desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

Después de aquello su padre le dejó prestado un Chevrolet Impala del 67; negro, impecable, ambientador de pino y asientos de cuero. Y en realidad, hasta que no puso las manos con guantes sobre el volante no supo que siempre le había faltado algo. Que el amor es una chorrada cuando puedes cambiar de marcha con tanto esfuerzo, que qué es una relación sentimental al lado de 200 kilómetros de carretera conducidos por puro placer aventurero. Dean está seguro que nadie puede superar su pequeña escapada, un año antes de marcharse de casa para empezar los estudios a un bar de moteros. Tíos gigantescos de espalda ancha y gafas de sol cubriendo las ojeras de días en un viaje homérico. Se tomó una cerveza. Una tras otra, claro. Y acabó bailando al ritmo de una canción desconocida antes de casi desmayarse sobre la barra y gritar a pleno pulmón que sin duda, había sido el mejor día de su vida.

Eso es amor.

Eso es el amor para Dean Winchester.

Y al día de hoy, tumbado en su cama en el campus universitario, dos años después, sigue escribiendo odas a la inexistencia del amor. "Deberías hacerte político y legalizar el matrimonio con coches. Y te casas con el Impala de papá", le dice Sam. Sammy. Su hermano pequeño. El grano en el culo del que nunca querría deshacerse. Y se lo plantea. Se da golpecitos en la frente, justo donde acaba su corte de pelo que en su día fue militar pero ahora se le ha ido de las manos. "Tal vez lo haga, Sam. Tal vez lo haga".

Se están saltando clase; Dean estudia Magisterio. Lo hace por tres razones a) porque su padre es maestro y tiene que continuar con el negocio familiar b) porque tiene que seguir con el negocio familiar y c) por el negocio familiar. No es que no le gusten los niños; en realidad desde siempre ha visto a Sam como uno más de los críos que van gritando y dando saltos por las calles. Pero cree que no es lo suyo. Su padre, John Winchester lidera un programa de estudio en casa del que los dos fueron partícipes. Enseñanza reducida, lo llaman. En resumen: estudias más, no tienes excusa para salir de casa y en su caso, su padre les enseñaba la lección.

El señor Winchester quería que tanto Dean como Sam continuaran con esa iniciativa, en su casa en Kansas, que está adaptada para poder dar clase; con escritorios y sillas suficientes para casi diez niños. Sam decidió que no era lo suyo y se empeñó en estudiar Derecho. Dean calló y otorgó. Porque era lo que su padre quería y porque en realidad ni si quiera él sabe todavía lo que quiere.

- Te doy un dólar si me traes un trozo de tarta de manzana de la cafetería - exige Dean con las piernas cruzadas.

- Alucinas si crees que voy a hacer eso por un miserable dólar, Dean.

- Va, Saaaaammy.

- No me llames Sammy - Sam frunce el ceño y coloca los labios en esa posición que suscita cierto temor en la gente -. Ya no soy un crío.

- Está bien - Dean se estira, juntando las manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza, como si quisiera rozar el techo con las puntas de los dedos -. Iré yo. Pero que sepas que eres un mal hermanito, y que no voy a conseguirte a más chicas.

- No quiero... Ya sabes que ahora no me interesan las chicas, Dean. No estoy en un buen momento.

- ¿Es por lo de Madison? ¡Oh, vamos tío! - Gruñe. Le ofende. Y se cruza de brazos - ¡Hace mucho que lo dejasteis! ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos meses? ¿Uno?

- CINCO SEMANAS, DEAN - grita el otro -. Cinco semanas... Todavía siento el olor de su pelo en la nariz y en la ropa, ¡y no se va! La echo de menos, la echo demasiado de menos.

- Lo que te digo, que un clavo quita otro clavo. Coges el martillo y taca. Ya me entiendes.

- No quiero quitarme el clavo - se gira para que su hermano no le vea con los ojos amenazantes de echarse a llorar -. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

- Pues no va a volver a ser como antes. Te lo dije, cuando la conociste, que no acabaría bien, porque ¿sabes qué? Que las relaciones son estúpidas, Sam. No funcionan nunca y lo único para lo que sirven es esto, ¡mírate!

- Nos queríamos, Dean... No es mi culpa ni la suya que su padre decidiera que se tenían que mudar a Alemania, ¡Alemania! ¿Sabes lo lejos que está eso? ¿Sabes lo que me costó besarla por última vez?

- No, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que quiero tarta.

Sam desiste, porque es imposible, porque a su edad a no ser que a Dean se le apareciese un ángel caído del cielo, no va a cambiar de opinión. Y él está cansado. Cansado de tener que aprenderse un nombre cada tres días, de tener que evitar miradas por los pasillos y de, sobre todo, ver cómo su hermano mayor pierde el encanto por la vida. El poco que le queda, por supuesto.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Lisa? La querías. ¿Eso no es amor?

- Eso acabó, - Dean suspira - estaba bien, nos lo pasamos genial durante... ¿Dos semanas? Demasiado para mí. Un día más y querría que hubiera empezado a escribir poemas sobre ella.

- Escribes poemas sobre tu puñetero coche.

- ¡Claro! Es mi coche.

- El Impala no te va a dar un abrazo cuando lo necesites.

- ¿Sabes qué? - Se levanta, enfadado. Se calza las botas y ajusta las mangas de la sobre camisa a los codos - Que me voy. A por mi tarta. TARTA. Y no tengo la intención de darte ni una pizca.

- Voy a llorar.

- Eso espero.

Y se va dando un portazo.

Lo mejor de la universidad es sin duda compartir dormitorio con su hermano, sin embargo, lo peor de la universidad también es hacerlo. Es difícil que pase un día sin que discutan sobre cualquier cosa, y Dean cree que Sam últimamente está excesivamente insoportable.

_Es culpa de la chica esa. Se lo dije. Dios, es que nunca me hace caso. Nunca me hace caso y luego le pasa lo que le pasa. Es un niño. Y me necesita. Pero no lo sabe. Y si lo supiera seguro que no me haría caso tampoco._

- Perdona - una chica de pelo castaño y rizado le pone la mano en el hombro y le obliga a mirarle - ¿has escuchado hablar del Club de Teatro?

- No.

- ¡Oh! - Se le iluminan los ojos y le extiende un papel impreso - Como sabrás en el campus hay muchos grupos culturales, ¿verdad?

- A mí me van más los deportes.

- Comprendo... Em... Este club tiene muchas cosas que te pueden interesar, ¡amigos! ¡Pasar las tardes en el auditorio! ¿Has estado en el auditorio? ¡Es gigantesco! Y con sillas de colores y... ¡nos disfrazamos! ¿Te gusta disfrazarte?

- Una vez me puse las bragas de una chica mientras lo hacíamos, ¿eso cuenta?

Sabe que la chica lo está intentando con toda su alma. Los Clubes Culturales y Deportivos son bastante conocidos entre los estudiantes del campus. A Dean no le interesa ninguno; la única forma de que se uniese a un club sería que este dedicase todo su presupuesto a comprar coches de distintas marcas y que le dejasen probarlos. Piensa en un Mercury Sable nuevecito, tal vez un Honda Accord de color oscuro o un elegante Lexus LS400. Es imaginar sus manos sobre el volante de esos cacharros y le vibra la entrepierna. Aunque ningún coche, presente o futuro puede superar a su pequeña.

- Bueno... Miras el panfleto y... Vamos a hacer una obra y...

- ¡Vale, vale! - Le sonríe. Por educación más que otra cosa.

En cuanto tiene ocasión arruga el papel y se lo guarda en el bolsillo. Uno de los mayores defectos del edificio es que no hay ni una puñetera papelera al alcance cuando la necesitas. Baja las escaleras hacia la cafetería y cuando entra se le cae el alma a los pies. La cola es tan larga que alcanza la entrada a los lavabos (y eso es una barbaridad, una increíble barbaridad). Suspira, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y jura en arameo.

_¿ES QUE HOY NO ME PUEDE PASAR NADA BUENO?_

Se sienta en una de la sillas libres, delante de él: una bandeja vacía con restos de patatas fritas y ketchup. Le tienta comer. "Pero es asqueroso", se recuerda. Y menos mal que lo hace. Porque tal vez, si Dean se hubiera comido esas patatas portadoras (seguro, 100% científicamente comprobado) de algún virus maligno, no habría levantado la cabeza, y no se habría encontrado con la visión de un chico, en una de las mesas más cercanas, con un trozo de tarta sobre un plato y una hoja de papel entre los dedos.

_Ese tal Castiel._

Bebe de un vaso de agua y mientras lo hace lee por encima el folio, con cierta concentración. Lleva un jersey a rayas naranjas y azules remangado hasta los codos y el pelo echado hacia atrás. Barba de dos días. Y sí, es barba de dos días, Dean lo sabe, y también lo sabe una chica enfrente que parece igual de interesada que él en el moreno. Se levanta, seguro de sí mismo, porque ¿qué es Dean Winchester sin estar seguro de sí mismo al ciento por ciento?

- Buscaba una tarta de manzana y me he encontrado contigo, ¡qué casualidad! - se sienta dando un golpe a la mesa - ¿Crees en el destino? Probablemente sea el destino, ¿me das un cacho?

- Un... - Cas levanta la vista hacia él y abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido, incapaz de comprender qué está pasando ni por qué - ¿Un trozo de tarta?

- No, un trozo de ti - Dean pone los ojos en blanco -. Claro que un trozo de tarta.

- Oh, por supuesto. No me gusta la tarta de manzana, así que te la puedes comer toda. Me he equivocado y la iba a pedir de limón.

- DE LIMÓN.

- De limón.

- Pero que la tarta de limón es pecado, Cast...

- Cas a secas - replica y cuando lo hace inclina la cabeza hacia un lado - ¿Y tú eras Dean... no?

- No finjas que no te acuerdas de mí, todo el mundo se acuerda de mí.

- En realidad me fijé más en Sam, porque él me ayudó a subir las maletas. Comprenderás que no me puedo quedar con todas las caras que veo.

Dean arquea una ceja, y lo hace involuntariamente, porque una parte de su ser está gritando en su interior. Una parte que dice muy fuerte: "¿en serio? ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí?" _Todo el mundo se acuerda de mí. No es como si fuera un cualquiera, de todos modos. Soy Dean Winchester _Pero ahí está el chico, el chico de la tarta de limón. El de los ojos... Ese, el de los ojos bonitos. _Es cierto. ¿Por qué tiene los ojos así? _Es moreno. Tiene el pelo negro. Sí. Dean no es el tipo de persona que se fija de buenas a primeras en alguien, al menos no en alguien que no se quiera llevar a la cama. Y en esta ocasión juraría que no es el caso. Sin embargo, _er_, Cas es distinto. Y puede que no lo sepa en ese momento, y que lo más importante en esa mesa para Dean sea la tarta de manzana, pero no podría ni imaginar hasta que punto, Cas "es distinto". Ahí sentado, con su jersey a rayas de colores no parece muy diferente del resto de tíos con los que se ha cruzado, pero por alguna razón, planetaria, química, física, mística _o yo qué sé _todo en él invita a prestar atención hasta el último detalle.

Mira de nuevo la barba de dos días.

Puede que tres.

Ojos grandes con ojeras. "Problemas para dormir, ¿eh?", piensa. _Tal vez esté estresado. No, es imposible. No ha empezado casi el curso. Nadie se estresa si no tiene que estudiar. Es más, ni siquiera yo me estreso al estudiar. Mierda, es que yo no estudio._

Manos finas, de esas que a la gente le gusta dibujar y que probablemente Dean querría pintar, si no fuera porque no sabe ni como sujetar un pincel. No tiene los labios finos, ni gruesos, a decir verdad, lo único que puede pensar sobre esos labios es que esconden algo. En la comisura. Ahí. Justo donde la zona rosada se curva hacia arriba.

Un secreto.

Quién sabe.

Y Dean Winchester evidentemente quiere saber.

- Pues te voy a contar una historia, Cas - y Dean se apoya en la mano, y le mira fijamente, comiéndose lenta y minuciosamente el trozo de tarta de manzana -. Había una vez, por supuesto, todas las historias empiezan así, una chica. No era una chica normal, o bueno, ella creía que no era una chica normal, como todas las chicas. Porque las chicas se sienten especiales, Cas. O al menos eso es lo que hay que hacerles creer. Esa chica se llamaba uhmm... Se llamaba Claire. A Claire le gustaba mucho leer e ir a la biblioteca y ponerse esas gafas de ver tan sexys, porque joder, una tía con gafas es lo más sexy que te puedas encontrar y leer libros gordos, gordos, gordos, muy antiguos. A veces, cuando una de las historias la aburría, se distraía canturreando por lo bajo. Todos los días, cuando pasaba por la entrada, el guardia de seguridad la obligaba a dejar el bolso y a sacarse las llaves del bolsillo. Claire siempre pensó que había algo raro en él. Que la miraba demasiado. De esa forma en la que no hay que mirar a nadie a no ser que quieras que te metan un puñetazo. A Claire le gustaba un chico. Así la historia tiene más chicha. Ese chico no tenía nombre, pero sí cara; iba a la misma biblioteca que ella y jamás habían cruzado palabra alguna, pero un día le observó leer su libro favorito. Para tu información, el libro favorito de Claire era La Historia Interminable, que si no te lo has leído deberías, porque es la hostia. Y se enamoró. Un día, cuando el guardia de seguridad estaba pasándole el detector ese absurdo, le dijo algo: "Guapa, ¡tienes más polvo que mis chanclas de playa!" y joder, Claire se asustó y salió corriendo. Después de ese encuentro, fue incapaz de concentrarse en nada de lo que tenía que leer, así que, tal y como te he dicho, se puso a cantar. Imagine, de John Lennon. Porque me apetece a mí. Claire cantaba esa canción cuando alguien le tocó en el hombro. Era el chico al que había estado observando durante tantísimo tiempo y que le gustaba tanto que habría regalado su mejor par de zapatos por tener el valor para hablarle. Él se adelantó. "Tienes una voz preciosa, ¿lo sabías? Me llamo George y te digo como me llamo porque quiero que todos los días del resto de mi vida pronuncies mi nombre con esos labios y lo hagas con la misma magia que con la que cantas Imagine. Ojalá fuera yo tu canción favorita, ojalá te supieras mi letra de memoria y fuera eterno para siempre aquí", y la besó. Y fin.

Cuando acaba Cas está quieto en su sitio, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos perdidos por completo en la boca de Dean, y en cada una de las palabras que han estado saliendo por ella en los últimos minutos.

- ¿Q...Qué? - Tartamudea finalmente - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Quiero decir, Cas - se zampa el último trozo de tarta restante -. Que solo un imbécil elegiría la tarta de limón teniendo una rica tarta de manzana delante de las narices. ¿O es que te gustan los piropos baratos? Porque me sé muchos, "¿te estudio o te trabajo?" o "Bonitas piernas, ¿a qué hora abr...

- Suficiente - Cas levanta la mano indicándole silencio -. De verdad que no necesito más piropos cutres para acabar la mañana - inclina la cabeza -, ¿siempre te funcionan?

- ¡Siempre!

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad de la buena.

- ¿Y cuál es la más horrible que has utilizado nunca?

- Mmmm... - Dean junta las manos sobre la mesa y entrecierra los ojos, fijándose en Cas. Otra vez los ojos. Ahora más abiertos. Brillantes, completamente fijos en él. Diría que le da miedo, pero su estómago dice otra cosa. _Tal vez tenga hambre _- No te lo vas a creer pero hace diez segundos yo era maricón.

- ¿Q... QUÉ? - Cas crispa los dedos sobre el papel, arrugándolo inconscientemente - Yo... Agh, joder, esto... ¿Y ya no?

- ¿Qué? - Dean tuerce la boca sin comprender.

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy más perdido que una monja en un puticlub.

- Has dicho que... Has dicho que hace diez segundos, bueno ahora veinte eras maricón.

- ¿Sí...?

- ¿Y lo has dejado de ser?

- Claro, porque he visto a una chica muy guapa.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Cómo que dónde? - Dean se echa a reír - Es el piropo cutre que me has pedido, "no te lo vas a creer pero hace diez segundos era maricón". No siempre funciona, pero cuando lo hace... Oh, colega, cuando lo hace te lo pasas extremadamente bien.

- Oh.

- ¡Bueno! - Dean se levanta, estirándose y provocando un crujido en la espalda - Me tengo que ir... - mete las manos en los bolsillos y entonces recuerda - Oh, mira, por si te interesa, ¿te gusta el teatro? A mí no y una chica me ha dado esto - le lanza el papel arrugado -. Te pega.

- ¿Me pega? - Cas frunce el ceño leyendo por encima.

- Mucho.

Le ha costado más de lo que hubiera esperado levantarse de esa mesa, únicamente porque hacerlo implica volver con Sam y sus eternos reproches sobre absolutamente TODOS los aspectos de su vida humana. Piensa en la conversación con Cas y sonríe al recordar que muchos de esos piropos se los enseñó Derek cuando apenas era capaz de hablar delante de una chica sin tartamudear.

- Me sé uno que podría romper a una chica en dos si te funciona, Dean - le dijo -. Pero hay que estar a otro nivel, ¿estás a otro nivel?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Está bien... Entonces la paras en la calle, le pones una mano en el hombro y le dices: no te lo vas a creer, preciosa, pero hace diez segundos era maricón.

- ¿Maricón? - Dean dudó - ¿Eso rulará?

- Bueno, contigo no lo sé, porque te he dicho muchas veces que mentir no está bien...

- ¿Mentir?

- Claro, porque tú hace diez segundos eras maricón y dentro de cinco seguirás siéndolo, Winchester.

- Que te jodan.


	3. Tiene que

**Capítulo Dos: "Tiene que", una tesis escrita por Allison Miller**

_"Restaurants are to people in the 80's what theatres were to people in the 60's. I read that in a magazine" – Marie. When Harry met Sally (1989)_

La primera obra de teatro que realizó el Club de Arte Dramático de la Universidad de Stanford fue _La vida es sueño_, aunque para muchos más que un sueño, fue una auténtica pesadilla. Debido a la ausencia de miembros, los personajes tuvieron que repartirse entre los cuatro pobres desgraciados que conservaron las ganas de continuar hasta el final; y con algunos pequeños (terribles) arreglillos de guión y un cambio por aquí y por allá, consiguieron hacer una representación que habría provocado un síncope al pobre Calderón de la Barca. Nadie vio ningún problema en que Segismundo y Rosaura vistieran vaqueros por falta de presupuesto "es una versión moderna", explicaron. Lo que sí llamó un poco más la atención fue que Estrella y Rosaura fueran interpretadas por la misma actriz. Después de amenazas de tono agresivo, una mala reputación en todo el condado y una bolsa con excrementos de perro en la puerta de la habitación de las actrices, el decano decidió que todo había acabado. El Club de Arte Dramático quedó cerrado por y para siempre.

Claro que, los "siempre" casi nunca son para siempre, y es por eso, que ahora mismo, Emma West, pelirroja, sin maquillar y pantalones vaqueros resopla al tiempo que se sujeta el pelo en una coleta y observa cómo la hoja de firmas delante de ella permanece tan vacía que hace daño a la vista.

Es el segundo año que se hace cargo del club; el año anterior representaron _Romeo y Julieta_, todo un clásico, claro. En el cartel publicitario que ella misma se encargó de diseñar, escribió con letras grandes "_Romy y Julieta_". Romy, porque no cuentan con ningún chico entre el reparto y porque Emma se negó a que nadie la llamase Romeo en voz alta. "Las cosas o se hacen bien o no se hacen", dijo.

La obra no fue un éxito. En realidad... En realidad casi nadie fue a verla; pero llamaron la atención de un grupo de gays y lesbianas activistas que aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo cuando acabó la obra. Salieron en el periódico de la universidad; no en la portada. En la página veintidós al margen derecho el titular era bien claro.

**"ROMY Y JULIETA", PORQUE SEGURO QUE A SHAKESPEARE LE HUBIERA ENCANTADO**

_¡Faldas! ¡Faldas! ¡Y más faldas! A nadie le importan las disputas familiares, a nadie le importa que hablen en verso; en realidad a nadie le importa nada aparte de las protagonistas. Si no tienes dinero y andas con ganas de disfrutar de la pasión de dos jovencitas con gran talento teatral, no dudes en pasarte por el auditorio los días..._

Emma se enfadó, despotricó contra todos los medios de comunicación y se juró a sí misma quemar todas las ediciones de ese número. Pero su Julieta, que es comúnmente conocida como Allison Miller la persuadió de que no lo hiciera. Porque es lo que suele hacer ella; ponerle la mano en el hombro y obligarla a que se calme.

Ahora mismo son ellas dos las encargadas de esperar allí sentadas, detrás de esa mesa improvisada que han traído de una de las clases que nadie utiliza. En un pasillo por el que no se digna a pasar ni el Fantasma de la Ópera. Cartel de la obra del año anterior como reclamo para los estudiantes y un papel en el que pone "apúntate y te regalamos uno de estos bonitos bolígrafos". Son unos bolis que le dieron a Emma en una gasolinera por llenar el depósito de su viejo coche: "¡eres la cliente número 10.000, enhorabuena, toma un puñado de bolígrafos que si les das la vuelta la chica pierde la ropa!". Casi han surtido efecto; han desparecido cuatro, unos chicos que iban en grupo se han acercado y para cuando se han dado cuenta se habían llevado unos cuantos y no había firma sobre el papel. En ese instante, Allison vuelve, con una coca- cola entre las manos y cansada se deja caer en la silla.

- ¿Ninguna todavía? - Pone los ojos en blanco - ¿En serio? ¿Pero a la gente no le gusta disfrazarse o qué?

- Parece que no.

- Quizás si pusiéramos carteles por ahí...

- ¡Hemos puesto carteles por ahí!

- Y si repartiéramos folletos...

- ¡Repartiste folletos!

- ¡Y me los encontré casi todos en la basura!

- ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!

- Creo que prefieren ver actuaciones lésbicas que ser parte de ellas - ríe Allison dando un trago a la lata.

- No te rías, de hecho no hables más - Emma se cruza de brazos - ¡No era una actuación lésbica!

- ¿No era una actuación lésbica? - Una voz las hace levantar la cabeza - Pues vaya... Yo me iba a apuntar justo por eso...

Si Emma creyese en el amor a primera vista, en los flechazos, en los "hola, te he visto en la cafetería y quiero casarme contigo", probablemente ahora estaría arrodillada en el suelo con un pedrusco en una caja de terciopelo y pidiéndole matrimonio al chico que sonríe tras una bufanda de color azul. Pero como Emma no cree en esas cosas y lo más cerca que ha estado de pedirle matrimonio a alguien fue cuando vio actuar a Robert Redford en _Dos Hombres y un Destino, _a grito de: "¿EMMA, ESTÁS BIEN?" por parte de su madre cuando se la encontró en el suelo y la mano extendida hacia la televisión.

"Es que es un hombre muy guapo", le explicó a Allison cuando le contó la anécdota. La otra asintió y le explicó que no era nada grave, que cuando vio por primera vez _El Golpe_, se habría dejado dar y recibir (cartas, especificó), por el señor Redford.

- Eh... - Es Allison la que consigue reaccionar, extendiendo un bolígrafo hacia el chico - ¡Haremos lo que quieras! Podemos ser lesbianas. Puedes ser lesbiana. Pero apúntate, por favor.

- En realidad - se apoya en la mesa y se muerde el labio -. No estaba muy seguro. Un... Un amigo me dio este papel - y saca un panfleto arrugado -, y leí cosas que me gustaron, pero luego pregunté y... Y no quiero que nadie me cuelgue esos papelitos de "pégame" en la espalda.

- ¡Eso ya no pasa! - Allison mueve el bolígrafo como si quemara - Tenemos muchas ideas guays y... ¡Oh, dios mío, es que eres un chico! El primer chico que se acerca a nosotras para algo aparte de robarnos bolígrafos de tías desnudas.

- ¿Bolígrafos de...?

- Sí, toma - Emma coge uno y lo sujeta con dos dedos, como si le diera grima -. A ti te lo regalamos.

- Oh... - El chico; que tiene los ojos azules, y los tienen tan azules que Emma cree que le va a doler volver a mirar al cielo otra vez. Porque seguro que los echa de menos. Alcanza el bolígrafo y lo deposita en la mesa sin prestarle atención -. Querría... Querría apuntarme, me gusta... Me gusta mucho el teatro.

- Y a mí me gustas tú... - Emma le da una patada por debajo de la mesa a su mejor amiga; la otra salta en la silla y tose en alto - Que me gusta mucho que te guste el teatro porque ¡por fin podremos hacer un Romeo y Julieta sin que Emma aproveche para morrearme!

- Yo más bien diría que tú querías besarme a mí, Allie.

- Yo no fui la que intentó meter la lengua.

- Yo no intenté meterte la lengua.

- Cuéntaselo al juez.

- Chicas...

- Yo quería representar Otelo y tú quisiste hacer Romeo y Julieta - Emma frunce el ceño -. Era todo una estrategia, ¿eh?

- Por supuesto, llevo enamorada de ti desde que nos conocimos. Vivo por y para ti. Sueño con tu pelo. Escribo sonetos por las noches. Pero a la luz de la vela, Emma. Siempre a la luz de una vela.

- Si sigues así vas a asustar a...- se vuelve hacia el chico, esperando encontrar una mueca confusa, o incluso una media sonrisa (eso es menos probable, pero nunca hay que perder la esperanza) pero en su lugar... No hay nadie - ¡PERFECTO!

- Se ha ido.

- CLARO QUE SE HA IDO - Emma se lleva las manos a la cabeza - TENÍAMOS A UN CHICO PERFECTO, ALLIE, UN CHICO PERFECTO Y OH, HABRÍA ESTADO PERFECTO EN MALLAS, ¿TE LO IMAGINAS EN MALLAS? Y TÚ LE HAS ESPANTADO CON TUS TONTERÍAS... EN SERIO, ¿TE LO IMAGINAS EN MALLAS?

- ¿TE PUEDES TRANQUILIZAR?

- NO, NO ME PUEDO TRANQUILIZAR. LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO HACER ES PENSAR EN MALLAS.

- ¡MIRA! - Allison levanta la hoja de papel y casi se la estampa en la cara a su amiga - Ha firmado. Emma, ha firmado.

- ¿HA FIRMADO? ALLISON, ALLISON, HA FIRMADO, EL CHICO HA FIRMADO - coge el papel como si fuera el tesoro del Arca Perdida de la Biblia -, ¡CASTIEL! ES EL NOMBRE DE UN ÁNGEL. ALLISON.

- Castiel Novak... Es tan musical...

- Castiel...

- Y SE HA APUNTADO.

- OH DIOS MÍO, SE HA APUNTADO.

- Y...

- Y...

- Y es gay - Allison bufa y vuelve a beber coca-cola.

- ¿Gay? ¡Qué va a ser gay!

- Hola, me gusta el teatro, soy angelicalmente guapo y ME GUSTA EL TEATRO Y SOY ANGELICALMENTE GUAPO, HOLA SOY GAY.

- ¡Siempre estás con lo mismo! ¿Por qué tiene que ser gay?

- Porque _tiene que_ ser gay - Allison pone los ojos en blanco -, ya te sabes la teoría; Emma. Si es demasiado bueno... Tiene que tener algo.

- Me sé tu estúpida teoría.

Emma y Allison se conocieron de una forma que más tarde definirían como "románticamente peliculera". A Emma le gustaba, y sigue gustándole tomar un café tranquilamente por la mañana. No es persona si no lo hace. Le produce la misma sensación que leerse un buen libro o ver una buena película y no comentarla lo antes posible. Tenía diecisiete años, mucho frío y una crítica de una obra de teatro sobre _El sueño de una noche de verano_ a la cual había asistido un par de días atrás. Emma siempre quiso ser actriz; desde pequeña soñaba con subirse a los escenarios, cambiarse de ropa cincuenta veces y vivir una vida y una historia diferente con cada obra interpretada. Como eso lo podía hacer contadas veces, se desquitaba yendo a ver a sus actores favoritos, a babear desde su butaca y luego empaparse de absolutamente todas las críticas. "Crítica de críticas", le gusta llamarse. Es una profesión que ella misma se ha inventado.

Aquel día, comía un croissant, lo untaba a veces en el café, quizás demasiado amargo. Sin embargo, la página de la revista habría convertido el sabor más horrible en algo sobrenaturalmente dulce. "Interpretación maravillosa de Oberón", "los pelos de punta", "personajes secundarios a la altura de los principales". Y Emma coincidía en cada palabra, en cada coma, en cada espacio escrito sobre el papel. La señorita H. Miller era y es al día de hoy su crítica de teatro favorita. La conoció con un maravilloso análisis de _Hamlet _en la que adoró especialmente el papel de Claudio, y en concreto la escena del veneno. "Demasiado típico", pensó. Pero es que era todo; la decoración, los trajes, la música, las expresiones, el diálogo. Todo. Y aquella mujer, adjetivo por adjetivo, escribió en su columna lo mismo que ella había pensado.

Y fue cuando se enamoró.

Y aquella mañana, las diez y cuarto exactamente, gozaba de la mejor atmósfera que podía existir, cuando una voz impertinente la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Esa crítica es una basura, Titania carecía de expresión y Oberón podría haberlo interpretado mi perro y habría salido algo más creíble.

- ¿Y en qué momento has decidido que me importaba tu opinión?

Era una chica, vestida con una camiseta de Star Wars en la que se leía "Helado Oscuro" y la cabeza de Dark Vader sobre un cucurucho. Pelo rizado y castaño recogido en una coleta y los labios pintados de rojo oscuro en comparación con su piel pálida.

- Creía que te gustaría tener la opinión de alguien experto en la materia.

- ¿Experta? - Emma la revisó, desde las zapatillas de topos rojas hasta la goma del pelo de color naranja - ¿Experta? En serio, ¿en qué momento has decidido que me importaba tu opinión, querida?

- Hola - se sentó en la mesa y le dio un mordisco a su croissant -, me llamo Allison Miller.

- Allison... ¿Miller?

Y en ese momento, Emma West pensó que el apellido "Miller" era muy común, y que las posibilidades de que alguien relacionado con H. Miller estuviera sentado en la misma que ella eran menores que cero. Menores que menos uno. Menores que menos infinito. Miró primero la crítica, después a la chica de ojos verdes que tenía delante, después otra vez al papel, y luego de nuevo a Allison.

- Tú...

- Oh, sí, no me gusta demasiado el trabajo que hace mi madre, como ves.

Y se hicieron mejores amigas.

Destino fue encontrarse en esa cafetería; destino fue que Allison se diera cuenta de que Emma estaba leyendo un artículo de su madre, Helena Miller; destino fue que Emma dejase a un lado la primera impresión y que se pasaran las dos horas siguientes hablando de obras de teatro y actores; destino fue, que mantuvieran el contacto durante dos años seguidos en la distancia. Y sin duda, destino fue que decidieran solicitar plaza en la misma universidad, y por supuesto, fue el destino el que les concedió el deseo.

Es por eso que Emma siempre piensa que su amistad con Allison es de película; es una historia de amor con final perfecto y feliz.

La primera vez que le habló de la teoría del "tiene que" estaban sentadas en las escaleras de la facultad de Medicina. Tomaban un helado y disfrutaban de la llegada del verano, justo después de los exámenes.

- ¿Y Tom? - Un chico moreno y corpulento cruzaba el campus. Gafas y pelo repeinado - ¿Qué le pasa a Tom?

- ¿Tú lo has visto? - Allison entrecerró los ojos, pensativa. Porque es lo que siempre hace - Es guapo, alto, listo... Entonces tiene que tener algún defecto. Tiene que tener mucho pelo en la espalda. A nadie le gusta el pelo en la espalda.

- ¿Pero por qué tiene que tener algún defecto?

- Porque es una teoría, Emma, porque los chicos siempre esconden algo.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ... tu ex?

- ¿Ex?

- El chico ese guapo de pelo rubio, ¿qué tiene él?

- Yo siempre llevaba un paquete de chicles en el bolsillo y el resto se lo dejo a tu imaginación.

- Eugh.

- Exacto.

- ¿Y... ¿Y qué me dices de... Sam Winchester? - Un chico alto y de melena corta por debajo de las orejas charlaba tranquilamente con una chica bajita y morena - ¿Qué le pasa a Sam?

- Tiene que ser gay, Emma.

- No es gay; está saliendo con Madison, ¿recuerdas?

- Entonces la tiene que tener pequeña, muy pequeña, tan pequeña que parecerá una salchicha de Oscar Mayer.

- Eso no es lo que se dice...

- Entonces tiene que ser extremadamente malo en la cama.

- ¿Será malo en la cama?

- Seguro.

- ¿Y qué me dices de su hermano?

- ¿Dean? Es una bestia en la cama seguro.

- ¡No me refería a eso! ¿Qué tiene Dean Winchester?

- Dean... - Allison piensa, escribe su tesis, lo hace con cuidado. Abre archivos en su cabeza. Mira expedientes, y finalmente da con su respuesta - También es gay.

Y ahí perdió toda la credibilidad. Y esa es una de las razones por las que en ese instante, con el mismo argumento y con exactamente la misma efusividad, Allison defiende idéntica idea y Emma la rechaza horrorizada.

- Allie, tienes problemas. No has superado a tu último chico y por eso has desarrollado esta idea horrible.

- Mi último chico fue Shakespeare, cielo, y no lo superaré nunca... - cavila - ¿Sabes que se dice que él también era gay? ¿TODO EL MUNDO ES GAY?

- Al final me voy a hacer yo también gay - Emma se levanta cogiendo un bolígrafo de la mesa y se coloca la camiseta -, ¡creo que voy a hacer una tontería!

- ¡Pero no me dejes sola! - Protesta la otra.

Emma baja las escaleras corriendo, a toda velocidad, con el corazón en un puño y los ojos pendientes de sus pies, que en más de una ocasión la han traicionado. Y no está dispuesta a caerse en plancha delante de sus compañeros de universidad. No esta vez al menos. No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que hace, y en realidad si alguien le preguntase probablemente no sabría ni qué contestar. Pero Emma tiene un pálpito. Uno de sus famosos pálpitos. Ese tipo de pálpitos que solamente las críticas de críticas tienen. Una corazonada muy fuerte respecto a Cas. La tuvo una vez, años atrás; sentada en una cafetería. Y como cafetería y destino van cogidos de la mano, no duda un instante en lanzarse como una loca hacia la puerta que da al comedor del edificio.

La cafetería es amplia, con una barra para poder servirte a la derecha y las máquinas de café al fondo. Abarrotadas en época de exámenes. Vacías los viernes y sábados por la mañana. Las mesas son de color rojo, manchadas por el paso del tiempo y el descuido de los estudiantes, y las sillas, negras, se hicieron así para parecer menos viejas. Insiste, sigue mirando, y reconoce caras. Las identifica. Y otras no le suenan de absolutamente nada. Pero ella busca una, y sólo una.

Y entonces le encuentra.

Ahí, sentado, bandeja en la mesa, despreocupación total y ojos centrados en un plástico de envolver (probablemente un bocadillo) entre sus dedos. O al menos eso es lo que parece. Juega con él. Lo mueve. Y Emma sabe que si Allison estuviera allí diría "quién fuera plástico", pero Allison no está. Solo está ella. Y evidentemente, no es el tipo de comentario que Emma West haría. No, por supuesto que no.

Así que, digna ella, se acerca, con la cabeza bien alta y desprendiendo toda la seguridad que puede se coloca al lado del chico.

– ¿Está libre?

Cas levanta la vista, y en cuanto la identifica abre mucho los ojos y sonríe de lado. Emma siente un cosquilleo en lo más bajo del estómago parecido a la sensación que le produce comer algodón de azúcar en los labios.

– Por supuesto, - duda - o sea... no hay nadie sentado si es eso a lo que te refieres.

– ¿A qué me voy a referir? - Pregunta mientras toma asiento.

– No sé, podrías estar refiriéndote no al hecho de que el sitio esté libre sino a mi consentimiento de que ocupes una silla a mi lado, en cuyo caso la respuesta podría variar.

– ¿Eres algo así como un cerebrito? - Quiere conocerle. Al fin y al cabo va a ser el Romeo de muchas Julietas. Y nunca te puedes fiar de un Montesco.

– No, claro que no. Ojalá, ¿no? Podría estar construyendo cohetes espaciales para la NASA.

– O pilotándolos - sonríe ella -. No me ha dado tiempo a presentarme, soy Emma. Emma West.

– Yo soy Cas.

– ¿Cas? - Se lleva un dedo a la boca - Así que ese es el diminutivo de Castiel... Castiel Novak, ¿verdad?

– Has leído la firma.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡No puedo esperar a empezar! ¿Has actuado antes?

– Un poquito.

– ¡Suficiente!

Se quedan en silencio, y Cas sigue jugueteando con el plástico, perdido en algún lugar del comedor. Emma no puede dejar de mirarle y finalmente se acuerda.

- ¡Oh! He venido porque... - Se mete la mano en el bolsillo - Te has olvidado de coger el bolígrafo, ¡me los quiero quitar de encima!

- ¡Vaya! - Cas lo coge con cierto reparo - Es que... No te ofendas pero... Es horroroso.

- Lo sé, pero gané un concurso en la gasolinera y... - Emma se da cuenta de que no está siendo escuchada y sigue la mirada del chico de ojos azules.

Observa un grupo de chicos ruidosos entre los que distingue a Dean Winchester y al grandullón de Sam. Todos ríen por algo que ha dicho el primero y devoran sus hamburguesas como si no hubieran comido en semanas. Más de uno está sentado encima de la mesa. Piensa en la teoría del "tiene que" y trata de imaginar qué defecto tendrá cada uno de ellos. ¿Disfunción eréctil? ¿Un grano en la espalda? ¿Se ducharán? Darle vueltas a eso le hace mirar fijamente a Castiel y pone todo su empeño en adivinar su pega.

_¿Qué tienes? Vamos. Déjate ver._

- Ya hemos estado pensando qué obra podemos representar este año y es un poco ambicioso pero creo que podría funcionar si se apuntan unas cuantas personas más...

- ¿Sí? - Cas vuelve a mirarla - Eso es genial, ¿y qué habéis pensado?

- Uhmmm... Había pensado en _Don Juan Tenorio_.

– Serías una buena Inés... Te pega, tienes... Sí, tienes eso que tiene Inés.

– ¿El qué?

– No sé - se encoge de hombros -. Tienes esa inocencia que tiene ella, ¿no? Y... No sé, acabas de correr por el pasillo para darme un estúpido bolígrafo de una chica desnuda, lo que quiere decir que eres detallista y que te preocupas por las cosas... Veo ternura en tus ojos y también parece que estás buscando un Don Juan, ¿no?

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Yo? Já, no estoy buscando un Don Juan ni un Don Nadie. ¿Y por qué sabes que he corrido?

– Porque llevas las mejillas rojas - le toca con el dedo -, ¿ves? Aquí y aquí.

_Oh, Dios Mío._

_Oh._

_Dios._

_Mío._

- ¿Y lo de mi Juan Tenorio?

- Oh, porque me he fijado que echabas un vistazo de más de cuatro segundos al grupito de chicos que están sentados allí - señala el punto exacto en el que Sam Winchester se ríe en alto -. Dos segundos casualidad, tres interés, más de cuatro fijación.

_¿Repelente? ¿Es esa tu pega? _

- Cuatro segundos también pueden ser casualidad.

- Por favor... Le has mirado enterito. Me he fijado.

- ¡Estabas prestando atención al plástico!

- Sí, de hecho sí - se ríe -. En realidad no me había dado cuenta ni de que has entrado hasta que te has sentado a mi lado, pero te acabas de poner tan roja como un tomate. Rojo nivel cinco. Eso es que te gusta alguno de ellos. Y a juzgar por tu cara cuando he señalado a Sam Winchester... Juraría que es Sam Winchester.

_¿Imbécil? ¿Es eso? ¿Eres tan imbécil que no te aguanta ni tu madre?_

- Uh...- Emma abre la boca y la cierra al instante. Después entrecierra un ojo y la vuelve a abrir - Bueno, pero Sam Winchester es mejor que Don Juan Tenorio.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! - Cas mueve el bolígrafo en el aire - No quiero que pienses que te lo quiero quitar, pero quién quiere ángeles, cantos celestiales y drama teniendo un culo como ese.

Y entonces la voz de Allison suena tan fuerte en su cabeza que Emma cree que le va a explotar.

"Porque _tiene que_ ser gay; ya te sabes la teoría, Emma. Si es demasiado bueno... Tiene que tener algo"

_Gay._

_Gay._

_Tan gay que duele._

- No me puedes quitar nada - traga saliva - porque soy una mujer independiente. No necesito a los hombres.

- Haces bien.

- Además ese grupo no es nada agradable - Emma vuelve a observar a los chicos; ahora Dean le tapa la nariz a su hermano con los dedos e intenta que beba un batido de fresa de un solo trago -. El año pasado asistieron a una de nuestras funciones...

- Eso está bien, ¿no?

- Se pegaron dos actos enteros haciendo ruidos obscenos - pone los ojos en blanco - y lanzándonos palomitas.

- ¿Palomitas de colores?

- Sí.

- Qué trágico.

- En realidad creo que la estupidez es contagiosa - Emma suspira -. Dean Winchester hace una idiotez y el resto le siguen la corriente. Que Dean Winchester dice que el cielo es rosa, pues el cielo es rosa. Tendrías que haberle visto el año pasado... Se emborracharon tanto en una de sus _geniales _fiestas que acabaron meando en la puerta de casa del rector. Dean, Sam, el flacucho de al lado que se llama Gab y ese gigantón de Benny.

- No sabía quiénes eran esos dos...

- Benny es el brazo derecho de La Ley - señala con la cabeza a un chico alto, no tanto como Sam, pero bastante corpulento. Espalda ancha. Ojos pequeños claros y barba de varios días -, que es comúnmente conocido como Dean Winchester. Son inseparables. Dean atrae a las chicas y Benny compra las cervezas. Dicen que como amante es una bestia insaciable. Que te chuparía hasta la sangre si pudiera. El otro - ahora indica al más bajo de los cuatro. Camisa blanca lisa abierta por el pecho y sonrisa pícara - es Gab, y cuanto menos tengas que ver con él mejor. Por cierto, ¿de qué los conoces? A Dean y Sam, digo.

- No les conozco – niega el chico con la cabeza y juega con el tenedor en el plato –. El primer día que llegué aquí Sam me ayudó a subir la maleta hasta mi dormitorio y cuando fui a preguntarle una cosa Dean Winchester estaba con él en la habitación.

- ¡Oh! - Emma apoya la mejilla en la mano - Pues no creo que quieran ser tus amigos si entras a nuestro club de Teatro.

- ¿Por?

- Porque son así - ríe -, porque son más de comer hamburguesas y ver Desmadre a la Americana.

- Bueno... - El chico asiente pero algo en sus ojos brilla de forma apagada - Me da igual, en realidad.

- ¿Sí? - Emma se acerca un poco más, empujando la silla con el culo - No creo que te dé igual, Castiel.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- Dos segundos casualidad, tres interés, más de cuatro fijación.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Antes has dicho que dos segundos son casualidad, que tres son interés y que más de cuatro son fijación. No sé a qué nivel de obsesión llega que lleves más de tres minutos con los ojos puestos en ese grupo.

Al principio Cas no sabe cómo reaccionar, así que parpadea varias veces. Después simplemente inclina la cabeza, comprendiendo.

- Tres minutos también pueden ser casualidad.

- Por favor... Pero si le has mirado enterito. Me he fijado.

- Estabas hablando, es imposible que te hayas fijado en eso. Y menos que hayas contado los minutos.

- Es cierto - se ríe -. En realidad no he contado los minutos, y... Si te soy sincera estoy demasiado pendiente de mí misma cuando hablo, pero ahora eres tú el que te has puesto rojo. Rojo nivel cinco. Eso es que te gusta alguno de ellos. Y contando que me has dicho que no es Sam Winchester y que también me has dicho que no conocías a los otros dos solamente me queda la opción de que sea...

- No.

- De que sea...

- No.

- ¡Es él!

- No es cierto. Soy un hombre independiente y no necesito a los hombres.

- Eso está bien, porque los hombres se comen los mocos.

- Los hombres no se comen los mocos.

- Todos los hombres se comen los mocos.

- ¡Yo no me como los mocos!

- Dean Winchester seguro que se come los mocos.

- Pues claro que Dean Winchester no se come los mocos... - Cas vuelve la cabeza hacia el chico rubio, que está apoyado en el brazo del tal Benny y que ríe a mandíbula batiente - Es imposible que se coma los mocos.

- No sé mucho de Dean, ni sé mucho de chicos que no estén hechos de papel o actúen después de que alguien grite "acción", pero de lo que estoy segura es de que el verdadero amor es ese en el que te das cuenta de que un chico se come los mocos y te da igual.

- Eso es asqueroso...

Emma ríe por lo bajo y suspira; ella misma perdida en el grupo de chicos y por infinita vez en su vida se pregunta si es cierto lo que dice Allison y todos los hombres tienen una pega. Ahí de pie, Sam Winchester, con el pelo suelto y sonriendo de una forma que debería estar castigada con cadena perpetua, la chica es incapaz de pensar que pueda existir alguna pega en su existencia. Sam es listo, es simpático, no es como los demás. Es el unicornio entre los simples caballos. Una vez, el año pasado tropezó con ella y le pidió perdón; y desde ese "lo siento", que se dio lugar a las 17:45 un martes 18 de febrero, Emma West no ha podido pensar en otra cosa que en esas manos grandes, en esos brazos fuertes y en esos ojos que a veces cambian de color.

A los pocos minutos se despide de Castiel, porque él se tiene que marchar, "a clase o algo así", y además recuerda que Allison lleva un buen rato enfrentándose en la barricada (o en la mesa de firmas) a los alumnos del campus. No puede esperar a contarle a la chica que tenía razón, como siempre. Tal vez eso le dé ánimos de una vez por todas a publicar de forma seria la teoría. _Igual gana hasta un premio._

Encuentra a la chica con otra coca-cola y un lápiz entre la nariz y la boca, jugando distraídamente. Se sonríen y Emma grita de emoción al ver nada más y nada menos que cuatro firmas femeninas sobre la hoja. Son las únicas que consiguen ese día, pero cuando Emma se tumba en el colchón y apaga la luz después de haber leído un rato, no deja de pensar en que no quiere que Sam Winchester se coma los mocos, pero que si se los come, pues que... Que realmente no le importa demasiado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Tres: 'Cause you need a man**

**who can keep you satisfied**

_(Quark: It's good to want things._

_Odo: Even things you can't have?_

_Quark: Especially things you can't have._

– _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, "The Passenger")_

A Cas le gusta el invierno, de hecho, es su estación favorita; le encanta la nieve, las capas infinitas de ropa y colocar las manos delante de la chimenea. Esto último es poco probable, ahora que no tiene chimenea, claro. Sin embargo, y la única razón por la que sería capaz de empezar un plan de suicidio en masa en la época más fría del año es que desde que tiene memoria su sistema inmunológico es una auténtica basura. Si hay un virus seguro que él lo va a sufrir, eso si no ha sido incubado en su propio organismo. Es aficionado a recibir con los brazos abiertos todo tipo de gripes, resfriados, fiebre alta por las noches y escalofríos durante el día. Debido a todo eso, siempre justificó su gusto a quedarse encerrado en la habitación como una buenísima excusa para no tener que salir a la calle a hacer cosas que requiriesen relacionarse con la gente.

Afortunadamente, el invierno todavía no ha llegado, pero a pesar de todo ya le es imposible salir a cualquier lugar sin un paquete de clínex en el bolsillo del abrigo o en uno de los pliegues de la bolsa de cuero que suele llevar colgando al hombro. De hecho, ahora mismo se encuentra nervioso, tan nervioso que querría gritar y con un pañuelo en la nariz rezando a todos los dioses griegos para que no haya nadie cerca que le escuche sonarse. Mira el reloj y comprueba que son las diez y un minuto de la mañana; exactamente un minuto más tarde de la hora a la que tenía que acudir a ese sitio.

_Ese sitio_.

Esas dos chicas, la del pelo rojo: Emma, y la otra, le hicieron llegar una nota indicándole dónde tenía que acudir y cuándo. Cas pasó más de una hora debatiéndose en qué primera impresión dar. Había numerosas variantes:

Llegar tarde. Muy tarde. Fingir que no le importaba una mierda y quedar de tío guay. Ventajas: parecer un viva la vida al que le importa la puntualidad un comino y que a todo el mundo le parezca una característica digna de hacerle un trono de oro. Desventajas: parecer un increíble subnormal.

Llegar pronto. Muy pronto. Estar un cuarto de hora antes porque es lo que suele hacer. Ventajas: dar una buena impresión; de alguien responsable. Desventajas: parecer un increíble subnormal con demasiado entusiasmo.

Llegar puntual. Muy puntual. Ventajas: probablemente nadie haría ningún comentario sobre el horario de llegada. Desventajas: parecer la típica persona normal que calcula el tiempo exacto. Es decir, un increíble subnormal.

Y por último quedaba una cuarta opción que es a la que se ha acogido: llegar un par de minutos más tarde de lo acordado. Despreocupación. No demasiado ansioso por empezar pero sí lo suficientemente preocupado como para haberse puesto el despertador esa misma mañana a las nueve.

Empuja la puerta con el hombro; es una de esas salidas de incendios que nunca están cerradas y con cuidado se adentra en una habitación poco iluminada. Al principio entrecierra los ojos, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, es el sentido del oído el que se agudiza cuando escucha una música pegadiza y una voz femenina acompañándola. Cuando por fin consigue habituarse a la luz no puede evitar sonreír y contener una carcajada. Emma, de pie, sobre un escenario no demasiado grande lleva una peluca rubia lisa mal colocada y gira sobre sí misma cantando con voz grave:

**_Nos bañamos: ¡SE MAREÓ!_**

Y al segundo siguiente su propia voz femenina.

_Se hizo el chulo: ¡CASI SE AHOGÓ!_

**_Estuve bien: YO LA SALVÉ_**

_A nadar yo le enseñé_

**_Bajo el sol, algo nació_**

_Y hubo - oh - tantas noches de amor_

Desde una silla, Allison se levanta y coloca las manos delante de la boca antes de gritar: "DIME MÁS, DIME MÁS. ¿ES UN ROLLO FUGAZ?", después ríe y se atraganta cuando vuelve a cantar "DIME MÁS, DIME MÁS, ¿TE HAS DEJADO ATRAPAR?"

Oh, oh, oh, oh...

_Nos reímos en la bolera_

**_¡Nos tomamos otra cerveza!_**

_Se quedó hasta las tres..._

**_¡LO MEJOR VINO DESPUÉS!_**

Cas aprovecha la pausa para aplaudir lentamente desde su posición. Emma se vuelve como si le pinchasen con una aguja hacia él y cuando realmente le ve, cuando asimila de verdad la situación, da un pequeño grito y se quita la peluca de un movimiento brusco.

- ¡Pensaba que llegarías un poco más tarde! - Baja la pequeña escalerilla que se usa para subir al escenario y ocupa una silla al lado de Allison - Ven, ven, que no te de vergüenza...

- ¿Cómo le va a dar vergüenza después de haberte visto hacer el ridículo de esa forma? - Allison ríe por lo bajo al tiempo que saca un paquete de cigarrillos del bolso que cuelga de la silla.

Cas se acerca, con cuidado ocupa un lugar al lado de Emma y observa la mesa, vieja en la que hay gran cantidad de papeles y varias boas de plumas rosas y azules. Juega nerviosamente con la correa de la bolsa de cuero y mira indistintamente a las dos chicas. Esperando.

- Bueno - Emma tose aclarándose la garganta -, cómo verás este es el auditorio en el que básicamente nos reunimos los días a la semana que sean necesarios. Afortunadamente nadie lo usa aparte de nosotros.

- Tal vez por eso está tan destrozado - explica Allison señalando una de las ventanas cubiertas en ese momento por una gigantesca cortina -. En verano no necesitamos aire acondicionado; frescor natural. El placer de vivir sin cristales.

- Sí... - Emma asiente - En realidad es un problema para la acústica, pero solemos colocar cartones cuando hay audiciones y en general funciona bastante bien... Tampoco es que venga mucha gente para quejarse. Desde las primeras filas se escucha perfectamente.

- ¡Desde el fondo se te escuchaba bien! - Sonríe Cas. Y trata de ser amigable, simpático. Y parece que lo consigue.

- Pero eso es porque grito un montón - contesta la pelirroja -. Muchos de nuestros miembros se quejan de que acaban con la garganta destrozada... Pero, ¡qué se le va a hacer! El presupuesto a cuestiones culturales se lo lleva la banda de música del campus; que para eso ellos tocan sus _chorrigilipolladas_ en los partidos de fútbol.

- Tienen gracia con sus trajecitos perfectos todos iguales - Allison da una calada y suspira -. Y con sus trombones, y trompetas y tubas y...

- ¡Lo que sea! - Emma alcanza una carpeta - Aquí tienes toda la información que necesitas saber. Solo quiero agradecerte una vez más que hayas decidido estar con nosotras en esto... A veces no sabes lo difícil que se hace.

- El placer es mío - concede él -, ¿habéis pensado qué obra queréis hacer? ¿Vas a representar Grease tú sola?

- ¡No por Dios! - Emma ríe - Me encantaría poder hacer un musical de la talla de Grease, pero para eso necesitaría gente que cante bien y gente dispuesta a trabajar duramente. Y vestuario. Sobre todo vestuario. Pelucas de buena calidad... Decorados... ¡Es una locura!

- Pero nunca sabrás si puedes hacerlo si no lo intentas - Cas se pone serio -. Hace falta dinero para los decorados y el vestuario, ¿verdad? Y no podemos depender del presupuesto de la Universidad porque somos el último mono del campus.

- Tú lo has dicho - dicen las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces es cuestión de sacar dinero de otro lugar... - El chico entrecierra los ojos pensativo - ¿Cuántas personas hay apuntadas a este club?

- Nosotros tres - enumera Emma -, luego tenemos a Claire, que ha conseguido arrastrar a su novio Joe: participó una vez en una versión de _West Side Story_ en la que María era asiática. También contamos con Ruth y Estefanía.

- ¿Las lesbianas? - Pregunta Allison.

- Las lesbianas - asiente su amiga -. Además este año hay cuatro chicas nuevas con las que he quedado en un rato... Eso haría un total de un elenco de once actores. Dos chicos y nueve chicas.

- Eso es más que suficiente - Cas cuenta con los dedos -. En teatro se pueden arreglar las cosas para que varios actores interpreten a diferentes personajes mientras no compartan escena...

- ¡Pero no quiero arruinar una obra saliendo nosotros en vaqueros! ¡Y no es como si todos supiéramos cantar!

- Con tal de que no cantemos _demasiado_ mal... - Añade Allison despreocupada.

- ¡NO ME PONGÁIS LA MIEL EN LA BOCA! POR FAVOR.

- Pero Allie (¿puedo llamarte Allie verdad?) tiene razón - dice el chico -. No es como si tuviéramos que cantar como Elvis Presley para poder subirnos a un escenario. El problema principal es el presupuesto, así que lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar alternativas, ¿alguna idea?

- Prostitución.

- ALLISON.

- ¿Qué? ¡No se me ocurre otra cosa!

Pasan más de diez minutos de brazos cruzados, allí, sentados los tres, pensando; y solo cuando Emma deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, deciden que es suficiente y que tratarán de encontrar alguna solución al problema. "Tal vez las chicas con las que vas a hablar tengan algún plan brillante", anima Cas a la pelirroja cuando esta se envuelve en un abrigo oscuro y se encamina hacia el campus, junto a su amiga.

Después de despedirse de Emma y Allison, Cas se recoloca la bufanda de color azul alrededor del cuello y frota las manos a través de las mangas. Le apetece un café, esconder la nariz entre el humo y relajarse. Siente los papeles bajo el brazo, guardados en la carpeta, vibrar, llamar su atención. Sabe que hay un bar café un par de calles más lejos, y lo considera una opción mejor que la de sumirse otra vez en el bullicio y los gritos del campus, acudiendo a la cafetería de la facultad. Así que, con paso decidido, cruza la calle, mira a izquierda y derecha y se encamina hacia el lugar.

En la entrada a la cafetería hay un par de macetas llenas de tierra de la que en primavera, probablemente, nacerán flores. La puerta no cruje al empujarla, pero una campanilla le da la bienvenida durante un par de segundos. Coge la carpeta entre las manos y con la mirada busca un lugar en el que poder sentarse: el local no es muy grande; cuenta con cinco o seis mesas de madera clara con dos sillas en cada extremo y algunos sofás tapizados de color granate con mesitas de café a la altura de las rodillas. Cas decide sentarse en una de las mesas, porque necesita revisar todo lo que Emma y Allison le han dejado y la otra opción le provocaría un dolor de espalda insoportable. Lo primero que hace es alcanzar la carta, plastificada, con varias secciones en ella: _bebidas frías, café con alcohol, café sin alcohol, batidos, helados..._ Se centra en los cafés sin alcohol y se decide. Pacientemente espera a que venga alguien a atenderle, y mientras lo hace comienza a sacar los papeles de la carpeta.

El primer folio es una descripción detallada de las normas del club: nada de abandonar a mitad a no ser que haya una causa mayor (muerte por lo menos), por supuesto "lo que queda entre las paredes de ensayo queda entre las paredes de ensayo" y "todos los fondos que se obtengan de las obras irán destinados al propio club". _¿De qué fondos habla...? _Algunos horarios tachados y corregidos y una lista de los nombres de los miembros durante los últimos años. Tal y cómo han estado hablando, no es una cantidad como para echar cohetes, y es que Cas se pregunta cuántas personas en esa universidad son conscientes de que hay un Club de Teatro, lo más importante, cuántas de ellas no lo consideran una soberana tontería.

La siguiente hoja es un perfil de Emma West, con su fotografía en blanco y negro: no se puede apreciar el color rojo intenso del pelo, pero a Cas le hace gracia que a pesar de la mala calidad de la impresión, las pequeñas pecas de la nariz siguen haciendo acto de presencia en ese rostro de nariz pequeña. Le gusta la energía de Emma, le gusta la forma en la que le brillan los ojos cuando habla de las cosas que le gustan y bueno, se podría decir, que le gusta Emma West. Lo cual es un avance en su lucha por la integración en la sociedad humana. Emma es la "jefa" de club, y todas las decisiones que se plantean no se llegan a tomar hasta que ella les echa un vistazo, pero la verdad es que todo el mundo parece contento con eso.

En la siguiente página hay varias fotografías de obras de años anteriores; Cas se ríe en alto al ver a Allison y Emma besándose delante de unas cuatro filas de personas (todo un éxito), vestidas de época medieval pero con zapatillas de lona. En otra Emma y una chica bajita interpretan una canción y visten vaqueros y camisetas anchas; no sabe si por falta de presupuesto o por alguna otra razón. Más fotos de ensayos, meriendas en la parte de atrás de los vestuarios, una instantánea de Allison en ropa interior cubriéndose la cara y roja como un tomate y otra de Emma con las piernas cruzadas y un megáfono en la mano: ceño fruncido hasta el puente de la nariz. _Sí, es una chica exigente._

- Disculpa, ¿sabes ya qué vas a pedir?

- ¡Sí! - Cas mira otra vez la carta para asegurarse y asiente - Un carajillo, por favor.

Sonríe y la chica le devuelve la sonrisa volviendo hacia la barra. Seguirla con la mirada hace que el chico se fije en una pareja que está sentada a un par de mesas de la suya. Y la sangre se le congela. El tal Benny y Dean Winchester están en silencio, con las cabezas muy pegadas y apuntando algunas cosas sobre un papel. Cas no puede evitar fijarse en los dos: Benny es guapo, con el pelo muy corto pero ojos azules claros y barba clara cubriendo el prominente mentón que le da un aire increíblemente masculino. Viste una chaqueta azul ajustada a la ancha espalda y sus brazos fuertes acaban en dos manos grandes; en uno de los dedos lleva un anillo. Dean por su parte parece haber decidido no echarse gomina en el pelo y algunos mechones le han caído por la frente, rubios, despreocupados. Barbilampiño. Ojos verdes grandes entrecerrados y unos labios entreabiertos mostrando preocupación.

Cas no quiere saber qué están haciendo, pero ante todo, no quiere que ellos se den cuenta de que está allí. _Buscaba tranquilidad y me encuentro con esto._

Baja la cabeza hacia los papeles de nuevo, pero por alguna razón el contenido se ha vuelto trescientas veces menos interesante. Se muerde el labio mientras busca entre los múltiples datos innecesarios, los títulos de las obras que Emma, junto con más personas, han sugerido para representar ese año que comienza. Trata, con fuerza, incluso se coloca los dedos en las sienes, de leer lo que pone allí, pero todas las letras se unen contra él para escribir un único nombre: Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester. Una y otra vez.

No lo entiende. No comprende por qué diablos ese sujeto del que no sabe nada más que su nombre le persigue de esa forma a todas las horas del día en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma. Al menos no con nadie real. Se pregunta si esa sensación de vacío en el estómago que siente cuando no puede evitarlo y mira de nuevo al rubio que ríe a carcajadas, es la misma que sintió Spock cuando vio por primera vez a Kirk. _Dios Santo, deja de pensar en eso. No estamos en el Enterprise. No llevamos mallas. No. Definitivamente no. ¡Ni siquiera sé si Kirk y Spock se gustaban! _

_Bueno._

_Claro que se gustaban._

Castiel podría enumerar una larga lista de razones por las que James Tiberius Kirk y el Señor Spock estaban canónicamente enamorados, pero desde luego ese no es el mayor de sus problemas en ese momento. Dean no es Kirk. _Bueno, sí, es igual de guapo que William Shatner. Tan rubio. Tan modelo._ Pero él no es Spock. Le gustaría serlo. Pagaría por serlo. Pero no lo es.

_Bueno, concéntrate._

Las propuestas son las siguientes:

- Don Juan Tenorio

- El sí de las niñas

- El Fantasma de la Ópera

- Edipo Rey

- Otelo

- Hamlet

- La divina comedia (y llevamos mucho café para que la gente no se duerma)

- Sueño de una noche de verano

Después de eso, hay un apartado en el que con la caligrafía de la propia Emma se ha añadido una anotación que dice: "y estas son obras que definitivamente TENEMOS que hacer".

- Blancanieves y los siete enanos

- La Cenicienta

- La Bella y la Bestia

- Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa

- El Rey León (no es posible pero yo qué sé, igual conseguimos traer al mismísimo Elton John, ¿eh?)

Se ríe con voz suave cuando lee la última anotación y no puede evitar pensar que el mundo sería un lugar mejor si existiesen personas como Emma, entregadas de una forma tan... tal vez obsesiva, a lo que de verdad les apasiona. Hace una pausa cuando la chica deja la taza de café con cuidado sobre un posavasos y después desaparece.

El siguiente papel es una ficha normal de inscripción al club. Algo más serio que el nombre y apellidos en aquel folio blanco días atrás. Saca un bolígrafo de la bolsa, y se sorprende cuando el elegido es el que Emma le dio el primer día que se conocieron. Mira a la chica en vaqueros y camisa, y cuando esta empieza a desparecer al inclinarlo para escribir, da un golpe en la mesa y lo deja a un lado, avergonzado. No entiende ni por qué existen ese tipo de productos. ¿Quién en su sano juicio encontraría algo como eso útil, o lo que es peor: DIVERTIDO.

- Dime que eso no es lo que creo que es.

Cas levanta la vista del papel en el que, con un bolígrafo un poco más moral, ha empezado a escribir su nombre. Al principio cree que su cabeza le está jugando una mala pasada, así que se encoje de hombros y continúa escribiendo "...ovak...". Es solo entonces cuando abre mucho los ojos y vuelve a mirar a la persona que le observa con una sonrisa enorme pegada en la cara. _Dean Winchester tiene arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos cuando sonríe, _lo apunta en su diario personal llamado "Cosas que hacen a Dean Winchester un ser humano increíble" y que acaba de empezar a escribir ahora.

- Tú. - Consigue articular. Porque tiene un nudo en la garganta. Un nudo tan grande que ni un puñetero scout podría desenredar.

- ¡Ey! - Dean no le presta atención y coge el bolígrafo de la chica. Le da la vuelta y ríe a carcajadas - ¡Nunca pasarán de moda!

- No es mío...

- Oh, no, claro que no - se lo guarda en el bolsillo -. Acaba de pasar a ser propiedad de papá.

Cas tuerce la boca; las personas que hablan de ellos mismos en tercera persona están en el cajón de los cretinos y además, los tíos que se autonombran como "papá" están en el cajón de los cretinos, en un departamento mucho más profundo en el que hay un cartel gigantesco que dice: GILIPOLLAS. Pero por alguna razón en esta ocasión no le molesta demasiado. No mucho, al menos.

- ¿Haces esto con todo el mundo? - Pregunta. Verdaderamente interesado. No es la primera vez que Dean Winchester interrumpe uno de sus desayunos/comidas.

- ¿El qué?

- Aparecer de repente, sentarte en mi mesa, hablar de cualquier cosa y sonreír como si fuéramos los protagonistas de una comedia romántica de los años 80.

- Eh, eh, eh - levanta las manos -. Soy un tío simpático, joder. ¿Comedia? Tal vez. ¿Romántica? Nah. Yo no creo en el amor. Bueno, si te soy sincero creo en el amor que siento por mi coche. Esas válvulas me la pon...

- Eso no es amor.

- ¿Y qué es el amor para ti, Verlaine?

Cas se sorprende de la referencia literaria pero calla un segundo antes de continuar. Podría decirle a Dean muchas cosas del amor. Que amor es lo que siente Peter Parker por Mary Jane. Que amor es lo que sentía Jack para dejar a Rose encima de aquel trozo de madera en mitad del mar a temperaturas mortales. Amor. Era cuestión de amor, y no de espacio. Que amor es lo que tuvo que sentir Edward Lewis por Vivian Ward cuando hizo que todo el mundo viera en ella a mujer preciosa que era, en Pretty Woman. Que el puñetero amor es lo que hizo que el periodista Joe no vendiera su exclusiva sobre la princesa Ana en Vacaciones en Roma. Pero, ¿quién es Dean Winchester y qué idea puede tener él del amor?

- Si sabes quién es Verlaine entonces sabrás lo que es el amor - contesta al fin.

- Yo es que lo único que comparto con Verlaine es su gusto por la absenta.

- ¿A dónde ha ido tu amigo?

- ¿Te habías fijado en nosotros?

Cas es incapaz de saber si se está riendo de él o por el contrario es una sorpresa sincera. Como prefiere no arriesgarse simplemente se mantiene callado y espera a que el otro continúe.

- Benny es muy mujer a veces y le encanta empolvarse la nariz en el baño - ríe -, claro que también puedo haberle entendido mal y lo que ha dicho es que se iba a echar un polvo con la mujer de la barra que tiene la nariz bonita.

- Ah. - Cas estira el cuello y comprueba que la chica no está. Prefiere pensar que ha ido al almacén a buscar algo relacionado con su trabajo.

- No le juzgues... Benny es un buen tipo, lo que pasa es que como todos nosotros prefiere pensar con lo que tiene en los pantalones que con la cabeza.

- ¿Como todos nosotros? Preferiría que no me metieses en el mismo saco que al resto de hombres del universo, gracias.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Quién no ha hecho locuras por escuchar gemir a una jovencita?

- No me digas que eres uno de esos tíos que se creen que las chicas disfrutan de sobremanera con los tíos - Cas da vueltas al café con parsimonia -, _siempre_.

- Puf, puf - Dean se ríe con duda y luego traga saliva para recomponerse -, ¡no disfrutarán contigo! Yo soy Dean Winchester. Gimen mi nombre. Muchas veces.

- Las chicas saben fingir muy bien...

- Creía que habíamos dejado atrás lo de las comedias románticas. Esto no es el Katz's Delicatessen. No vivimos en Manhattan y yo no me llamo Harry - la mano de Dean se desliza por el mantel bordado y detiene la de Cas con cuidado; deteniendo los golpes de cuchara, dejando paso al silencio -, ¿y tú no eres Sally, verdad?

- No me llamo Sally, pero desde luego sé que las chicas fingen orgasmos, Dean.

- Si sigues por ahí te voy a hacer que me representes la escena entera...

- No, gracias.

- ¡Veo que te has apuntado al Club de Teatro! - Es justo en ese momento que retira la mano de encima de la de Cas y alcanza uno de los folios - Don Juan Tenorio, El sí de las niñas, El Fantasma de la Ópera... ¿Por qué no hacéis algo divertido?

- Es divertido.

- No - niega con rotundidad -, algo divertido incluye disparos y BUM y ZAS - mueve los brazos en el aire - y un poco de amor pero mucha sangre... Y así es como te ganas al público, Cas.

Le recorre un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal cuando escucha su nombre en esos labios. No es "Cas" pronunciado de la forma que lo hace el resto de la humanidad. Es un "Cas" mucho más genial. Un "Cas" muy guay. _Ese tal Cas tiene que ser un tío genial._

- En realidad... - Cas suspira - En realidad el problema es que por gente como tú que considera que el teatro es aburrido, no tenemos presupuesto para hacer cosas mejores. Y como no hacemos cosas mejores, nadie viene a vernos. Y como nadie viene a vernos no tenemos dinero. Y como no tenemos dine...

- ¡Calma, calma! - Dean levanta las manos. Sonriente. Siempre con esa sonrisa bobalicona puñeteramente adorable en la cara - En primer lugar: yo no creo que el teatro sea algo aburrido. He dicho que _vosotros_ sois unos aburridos - Cas abre la boca para protestar pero el otro le chista para que no lo haga -.Y en segundo lugar... ¿Qué basura de excusa es esa de que no tenéis dinero?

- El dinero se usa para comprar cosas.

- ¿Y qué cosas necesitas comprar para hacer teatro? ¿Compras actores?

- No, pero no podemos hacer un musical o una obra decente si no tenemos dinero para comprar vestuario, decorados...

- Mmmm... - Dean apoya la mejilla en la mano y se humedece los labios. Cas siente que si no para se le va a humedecer a él otra cosa - Puedes pedirle a alguien que cosa los trajes.

- ¿Por gracia divina? Seguro que nadie hace eso gratis.

- No, pero puedes decirle que a cambio esos trajes los llevaréis en la obra y la gente los verá y si les gustan al público le comprarán más.

- ¡Pero si no tenemos público!

- Pues haz que haya más público.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sé popular.

- No soy popular ni puedo serlo, ¿me has visto? - Cas se señala con un gesto rápido de mano y después da un trago al café como quien bebé de una botella de whiskey.

- Claro que te he visto - Dean pone los ojos en blanco y antes de que Cas pueda evitarlo, da la vuelta a la mesa y se sienta a su lado -. Tu problema es que no quieres que la gente te vea y - le pone las manos en el pelo y se lo revuelve - eso es un gran error si quieres conseguir pasta - le estira del cuello de la camiseta para que no sea tan ajustado y luego le mira satisfecho -, ¡ves qué bien!

- Pero si no has hecho nada.

- Es que poco se puede hacer con esa ropa que llevas puesta, colega - gruñe. Y gruñe tan cerca de Cas que el chico tiene que sujetarse al asiento para no caerse hacia atrás.

Dean Winchester está ahí, real, vivo, existente en su mismo plano y dimensión y solamente de pensarlo le da síntomas de embolia.

- A la gente de por aquí les gustan las fiestas - retoma la conversación. Y si no fuera porque Cas sabe que a Dean le importa bien poco el club de teatro, llegaría a pensar que está de verdad mostrando interés por sus problemas -. Si organizáis una fiesta en ese auditorio vuestro podéis sacar dinero.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, el sitio está que da asco pero cuando la gente va borracha el suelo podría estar lleno de hígados de rata que a nadie le importaría - explica -. Podéis hacer... Un sorteo de cosas. De aparatos guays. La gente seguro que compraría los boletos.

- ¿Pero y de dónde sacamos los aparatos "guays"?

- Tengo un colega que tiene una chatarrería - señala con la cabeza la ventana -. Bueno, quien dice colega, dice amigo de mi padre. Él tiene un montón de radios, tocadiscos, piezas de cosas que pueden servirnos.

_Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. Nos. _

- ¿Y eso de qué me serviría?

- Joder, ¡Cas! - Dean le da un golpe en el hombro - ¿Hay que dártelo todo hecho o qué? Se me da bastante bien lo de arreglar cosas. Así que supongo que puedo sacar tiempo y hacer algunos apaños.

- ¿Ha... Harías eso por.. por m... por el club?

- ¡Sí, claro! - Juega con la cucharilla del café y cuando lo hace, Cas ya no sabe en qué mundo vive. Porque para él solamente existen esos dedos, que son bonitos. Todo es bonito en realidad - ¿Quedamos? Podemos quedar mañana si quieres, ¿tienes algo que hacer? Entrada al auditorio ¿A las once? Tengo coche.

- ¿Q... Quedar?

- ¡Sí, claro! - Asiente el chico - No voy a ir yo allí a coger cosas sin talento. Te vienes conmigo y ya que estamos... Pasamos un buen rato, eh.

- Pasar...

No le da tiempo a contestar porque la puerta de los baños se abre de un golpe fuerte y el amigo de Dean; Benny sale estirando los brazos que podría tocar el techo. Se queda en el pasillo un instante mirándoles y luego frunce el ceño.

- ¿A QUÉ ESPERAS, WINCHESTER? TENGO PRISA.

- ¡Ah! - Dean se levanta entre divertido y mosqueado - ¿Ahora tienes prisa? ¡Llevas cien horas por lo menos metido en ese lavabo!

- Cosas importantes, hermano.

- Que te den, Benny... - El rubio se vuelve una vez más y de espaldas a su amigo levanta un pulgar en dirección a Cas; y en bajo susurra "no llegues tarde".

Cas se queda sentado, en silencio, con la cucharilla que Dean manosease segundos atrás atrapada entre los dedos. Observa cómo los dos chicos suben la calle, entre risas y bromas. Se apoya en la ventana y suspira.

- ¿Vas a pagar ya? - La chica del café se acerca a él. Lleva el pelo revuelto, el pintalabios ha desaparecido.

Sí, claro que va a pagar ya, pero por alguna razón, cree que aunque no lo hiciera, a la chica le daría igual, porque sus ojos están perdidos en el mismo punto que los de Cas; donde dos cabezas, una morena y la otra clara desaparecen por la esquina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cuatro: lo que le gusta a Dean Winchester**

_"It's hard to believe in coincidence, but it's even harder to believe in anything else."  
― John Green, (Will Grayson, Will Grayson)_

Para Cas, explicar las cosas es siempre más fácil en silencio. Es decir, completamente solo, sentado encima de la cama, las manos entrelazadas y las dos partes de su cerebro dedicándose a encontrar una buena forma de expresarse, discutiendo, teniendo batallas que nunca dan un claro vencedor. Ha repetido el discurso unas veinte veces. Le ha salido bien unas diez. Pero es que resulta extremadamente complicado plantarse delante de las chicas y decirles que por casualidades del destino, porque los astros lo han querido así, porque Odín lo ha deseado, Dean Winchester se ha ofrecido para ayudarles con el Club de Teatro. Es difícil. Rematadamente difícil. Hay varias razones; sin duda la más importante es:

_ME TIEMBLA EL PULSO CUANDO PIENSO EN QUE HE QUEDADO CON ÉL, ME SUDAN LAS MANOS Y TARTAMUDEO AL HABLAR. _

Y se le para el corazón. Y el tiempo lo hace con él. Y su lengua ya no está húmeda. O tal vez lo está demasiado. Y ya no sabe hablar inglés. Y ya no rige como una persona normal. Castiel Novak es un quinceañero excitado porque va a hacer un maratón de películas de Star Wars un domingo por la tarde. Se siente del mismo modo que cuando escuchó _Disorder_ en la radio por primera vez. Como cuando descubrió que si cerraba muy fuerte los ojos y luego los abría podía ver estrellitas.

Nervios.

Nervios.

Muchos.

Y es por eso, que en vez de estar contándole a tres chicas la propuesta de hacer una fiesta en el auditorio, su alma siente como si les estuviera explicando la Teoría de la Relatividad a un grupo de expertos en la Teoría de la Relatividad. Señores con camisetas con la cara de Einstein. Una pancarta que dice cuadrivelocidad, aceleración y cuadrimomentum colgada a su espalda.

- En realidad no es una mala idea - Allison reacciona primero, cuando después de un sufrimiento digno de una batalla sangrienta, Cas consigue contarlo todo -. No es para nada una mala idea.

- Si funciona podríamos representar una obra en condiciones - concede Emma -. Pero... ¿Pero por qué querría Dean Winchester ayudarnos? No es como si nos llevásemos bien. ¿No querrá fastidiarnos?

- No creo... - Cas lo medita. Piensa en Dean, y lo único que ve son sonrisas de minutos de duración. Y es evidente que no: que alguien que sonríe de esa forma no puede tener segundas intenciones.

- Yo tampoco lo creo.

Los tres se vuelven hacia la otra chica. Cas la ha conocido minutos antes; se llama Claire. Aparentemente, es la chica que su novio, Joe, participó en un musical de _West Side Story_ en el que María era de raza asiática.

Claire es baja. Alguien cortés diría que un poco ancha de huesos. Ojos marrones grandes y brillantes y una cicatriz en la comisura de los labios, gruesos, pintados de rojo. Lleva el pelo suelto, por los hombros y en los últimos quince minutos se lo ha colocado detrás de las orejas alrededor de veinte veces. Viste con una chaqueta de cuero oscura, camisa a rayas negras y blancas y pantalones vaqueros poco ajustados. Repite muchas veces la palabra "tú" y abusa de las muletillas. Y por lo que Cas ha escuchado, tiene unas habilidades para cantar que ninguno dentro del Club es capaz de alcanzar.

- Quiero decir - continúa -. No es como si al Winchester le importásemos un comino, tú. O sea, no he hablado con él en mi vida, ¿vosotras?

- Una vez me pidió una silla en la cafetería el año pasado - Allison sonríe -, y fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

- Recuerdo que en mi primer día de clase - Emma gruñe -, se me acercó por el pasillo y me dijo "cuidado, pelirroja, que muerdo" y desde entonces me cae mal.

Allison se echa a reír tan alto que todo el auditorio se une con un tremendo eco.

- ¡Pues veis! - Claire continúa - Tal vez el chico tenga buenas intenciones, ¿no? Quiero decir, puede que solamente quiera ayudar. Que se le haya aparecido la Virgen María o algo, tú.

- Eso o es que...- Emma mueve la silla hacia Cas y parpadea varias veces seguidas - En realidad el Club le importa, como dice Claire, un verdadero comino pero Cas no.

- ¡No jorobes! - Allison saca instantáneamente un paquete de cigarrillos y enciende el primero a la velocidad de la luz - Eso sí que sería digno de publicarlo en el periódico de la universidad. En grandes titulares: Dean Winchester es maric...

- Eso no es verdad - Cas levanta la mano para hacerla callar -. Dean es un chico agradable, supongo. Se ofreció por casualidad, no es por mí.

- Pues si le gustas podrías aprovecharte, tú - Claire le da un trago a una botella de agua a medio empezar -. Quiero decir, es un chaval popular, ¿no? Podría hacer que viniese gente a vernos...

- ¡Pero que no le gusto a Dean Winchester, por el amor de Dios! - Cas se revuelve el pelo y suspira varias veces - Hoy le acompañaré a buscar esos estúpidos cacharros y veremos qué podemos hacer. Pero vosotras os tenéis que encargar de arreglar este sitio para que la fiesta sea decente.

- ¿HE OÍDO FIESTA?

Los cuatro se vuelven cuando la puerta de incendios se abre y dos chicas entran por ella. Una alta, la otra no tanto. Una fumando, la otra no. Una morena y la otra rubia. Cogen un par de sillas y rápidamente se unen al grupo.

Cas las observa; la rubia tiene el pelo corto, despeinado, cubriéndole la frente y parte de los ojos, de un color azul intensísimo. Es muy guapa. No del tipo de guapa que dices "jo, qué guapa", sino más bien del tipo de guapa que te hace detenerte en la calle para comprender y asimilar que el mundo repartió la belleza de una forma muy poco equitativa. No va maquillada, tan solo ha repasado la línea del ojo con una fina raya de color negro. Cuando se sienta se remanga y cruza las manos sobre la mesa. A su lado, la otra chica, de piel tostada y pelo oscuro recogido en una alta coleta levanta la mano tímidamente saludándoles y después baja los ojos, de color casi negro hacia los papeles que ocupan casi todo el espacio encima de la madera gastada.

- Sí, una fiesta, Ruth - Emma se dirige a la chica rubia -, pero te prohíbo terminantemente que participes en la elección de los temas de la fiesta y la decoración.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque convertirás nuestro pequeño auditorio en una cabalgata del Día del Orgullo Gay.

- Esa es una acusación sin fundamento.

- El año pasado - Emma se vuelve hacia los demás -, nos mandaron ponernos en grupo en clase y se las arregló para obligarnos a hacer una presentación sobre las razones por las que Blancanieves es homosexual.

- ¿Y? - Ruth abre mucho los ojos; a su lado, la chica de piel oscura esconde una sonrisa.

- ¡QUE NO ES HOMOSEXUAL!

- ¡Vive con siete hombres y los rechaza a todos! ¡Claro que lo es!

- ¡SON ENANOS!

- ¡No dejan de ser hombres!

- ¿Y qué me dices del príncipe? - Cas interviene, entre divertido y curioso - El príncipe la besa y acaban siendo felices y comiendo perdices.

- Exacto, guapetón. ¿Por qué crees que "comen perdices"? Es una metáfora de que no hay interacción sexual entre ellos y se dedican a los placeres gastronómicos.

- No. Estoy seguro de que significa que comen perdices.

- Lo que yo decía - Emma les interrumpe -; a mí me encanta la homosexualidad y estoy a favor y yújuuuu vivan los gays y las lesbianas pero por favor, no quiero pancartas reivindicando más presencia homosexual en la televisión actual.

- ¿Y en el cine?

- ¡Ruth!

- Está bieeeeeeen...

- Podríamos barnizar la mesa.

- Estefanía - Emma se vuelve hacia la morena -, estoy segura de que barnizar la mesa es una idea fantástica, pero estamos aquí para propuestas relacionadas con la fiesta.

- ¿Qué fiesta?

- ¡Te lo he dicho esta mañana, mujer! - Ruth se vuelve hacia ella moviendo mucho los brazos.

- No me acuerdo...

- Siempre igual de despistada, tú. - Claire se cruza de brazos.

- Bueno, - Cas hace amago de levantarse y se recoloca el pelo despeinado con un gesto involuntario - yo tengo que marcharme, que he quedado para lo de... Para eso.

Emma sonríe y guiña un ojo y Cas tiene que respirar hondo para no ponerse a gritar de pánico delante de las chicas. Tiene el corazón en la garganta; le sudan las manos y lo que más le cabrea es que no entiende la razón. Nunca jamás en su vida se ha sentido así, ni siquiera cuando vio por primera vez Los Goonies. Sí, Los Goonies. Ocho años, una manta tan gruesa que le sudaba la nuca y una obsesión malsana con Clark "Bocazas" Devereaux. Y no es como si fuera a quedar con el idiota del grupo de niños que buscaban el tesoro de un barco pirata. No. Es infinitamente peor. Va a quedar con el idiota de un grupo de jóvenes que... _¿Pero sé dónde me estoy metiendo?_

Cuando consigue salir al exterior se preocupa de caminar correctamente, como si de repente se le hubiera olvidado que tiene que intercalar los pies, o que tiene que doblar las rodillas o que la planta del pie es lo que choca contra el suelo y no al revés. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha otra vez. Y ahora de nuevo la izquierda.

- ¿Juegas a la rayuela?

Cas se sobresalta y siente que se muere cuando levanta la cabeza y se encuentra a un Dean Winchester aparentemente divertido con su pérdida de una de las capacidades más básicas del ser humano: caminar.

- No... - Vacila y piensa rápido. Por lo menos eso se le da bien - Llevaba un chicle en la zapatilla.

A veces.

- Los chicles pueden ser muy puñeteros.

Dean Winchester viste con vaqueros, como casi siempre, botas marrones y chupa del mismo color. Manos metidas en los bolsillos y sonrisa permanente. Camiseta de AC/DC gris y nariz recta y perfecta un poco enrojecida por el frío. Cas se balancea un poco, indeciso; no es como si fuera posible levantarte una mañana y ser capaz de interactuar con Dean Winchester al cien por cien.

- El taller está lejos - indica el rubio con un gesto de cabeza -. Iremos en mi coche, ya sabes.

- Sí, sí.

Camina tras él, con cierta distancia de seguridad, al menos al principio; principalmente porque no está seguro si hay una norma escrita en las leyes de la Universidad que impida a los pringados como él, caminar a la misma altura que la élite de la élite, el rey de los reyes: Dean Winchester. Aparentemente no la hay, o si existe, a Dean no parece importarle, porque le da una palmada en el hombro y se coloca a su lado, animadamente.

Caminar al lado de Dean Winchester se siente de la misma forma que cuando eres pequeño y te apetece jugar a imaginar que el suelo es lava, que el bordillo es tu salvación y que una muerte horrorosa y asegurada te atrapará si alguno de tus pies da un paso en falso. Cas no suelta las manos de la tira de cuero que hace que su bandolera cuelgue del hombro; apenas levanta la vista del suelo y trata de hacerse pequeño, diminuto, tan invisible como puede serlo un cuerpo material.

Dean no parece preocupado, porque sus piernas se curvan de la misma forma que siempre, sus brazos cuelgan a ambos lados con calma y le guiña el ojo a más de una chica en su camino, porque no sería él mismo si no lo hiciera. Algunos respiran por instinto y otros... Otros ligan y provocan orgasmos con la mirada. Los especímenes más peligrosos de la jungla. Y ahora Cas tiene la mano del ejemplar más notable en el hombro.

Y le habla.

- Me has salvado, tío - ríe -. Tenía clase de _psiconoséqué _durante dos horas seguidas, ¡dos horas! Habría terminado con el culo cuadrado, te lo juro.

- Algunas clases son demasiado largas.

- Y que lo digas. Y aburridas.

- Algunas clases son interesantes.

- Sí claro, las que me salto - echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando rompe en una sonora carcajada y Cas sonríe tímidamente, peleándose con ese yo interno que amenaza con gritar "no está bien saltarse clases". Pero no puede decir eso. No si quiere encontrar el tesoro de Willy el Tuerto. Y a esas alturas de la película, para él, el tesoro no es otra cosa que disfrutar de un buen rato con Dean.

El 21 de abril de 1967, el vehículo número 1 millón de la GM, un dos puertas de color azul Caprice, fue producido en la cadena de montaje de Janesville. Hubo una gran ceremonia, varios discursos. Hasta el vicegobernador hizo acto de presencia. Tres días después, otro coche salió de la misma cadena. Y a nadie le importó una mierda. Ese coche es el Chrevolet Impala del 67 que está aparcado en la acera frente a la salida del auditorio. Brillante, casi tan seductor como la persona que lo conduce, ruedas negras elegantes y dispuestas a quemar el asfalto. Respira música rock y rebeldía por los cuatro costados. Es más, cuando Cas y Dean se acercan el aire se hace más pesado, la acera tiembla, y es que ese no es un simple auto, es "ella", es la extensión de los brazos de Dean Winchester; su confidente.

- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña? – Dean le hace el amor a su coche con palabras; después se lo folla pisando con fuerza el acelerador hasta hacer que la maquinaria ruja como diez leonas en celo. - ¿Te gusta?

Cas se da cuenta de que hay una pregunta, y de que las personas normales suelen esperar una respuesta ante las preguntas. Es la estructura normal de una conversación o entrevista: 1. Pregunta. 2. Respuesta. 3. Pregunta. 4. Respuesta. 5. Preg...

- Es bonito.

- ¡Es preciosa! - Dean sonríe y abre la puerta del copiloto para luego dar la vuelta y hacer lo mismo con la del conductor - ¿La escuchas?

- Eh...

- ¡Claro que la escuchas!

A Cas le sorprende el interior del Impala; cuando se sienta le maravilla la comodidad del asiento y sonríe al ver el ambientador de pino que cuelga del espejo interior. Huele a rebeldía, huele a kilómetros conducidos para ver un concierto de Ozzy, huele a dos días de carretera para disfrutar de un partido de los Jayhawks; pero sobre todo, huele a Dean.

Una de las normas de ir en el coche de Dean Winchester es que no se puede viajar sin música. Es la primera lección que aprende cuando el chico, rápidamente estira la mano y sintoniza una emisora de radio. En esa ocasión, Cas no reconoce la canción, pero se deja atrapar por la melodía; porque es agradable y porque hace que algo en su interior se agite de forma involuntaria. Tiene el brazo apoyado en la ventanilla abierta y por primera vez en su vida (de momento) está disfrutando de un viaje en un vehículo. _Here but now, they're gone. Seasons don't fear the reaper. Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain. _Dean no tarda en cantar, y cuando lo hace Cas sonríe de medio lado, como si hubiera estado esperándolo. Dean no conduce suave, al contrario, va dando tumbos calle abajo como si no le importase lo más mínimo el resto de coches que circulan en su dirección o en la contraria.

- Come on, baby... Don't fear the reaper – golpea el volante – baby take my hand... don't fear the reaper – si es sincero, esta vez, lejos de doler los oídos, consigue entonar un poco mejor – Baby I'm your man...

- Dean.

- ¡Dime! – Grita por encima del sonido de guitarra – ¡OH DIOS! Adoro esta parte.

- Te has pasado un semáforo en rojo.

- ¡Oh, sí! – Cierra los ojos y mueve la boca si emitir ningún sonido – ¿Escuchas eso, Castiel? ¿Lo escuchas? Es sexo. La gente miente, la gente dice que el sexo es eso en lo que hay pollas y agujeros de por medio pero no, tío, no. ¡Esto es sexo!

Cas no sabe si es sexo; está demasiado preocupado en observar cómo un coche el doble de grande casi les golpea. Le gustan los coches, pero le gustan los coches vistos desde lejos. Igual que las motos. Igual que los camiones. E igual que las bicicletas. Y tal vez esa es la razón por la que, junto al amasijo de nervios que están librando una Revolución Bolchevique en su estómago, lo único que es capaz de decir es:

- Estoy completamente seguro de que el coito solamente se puede realizar cuando hay dos personas y órganos sexuales de por medio, Dean.

- Eres... – No acaba la frase porque sonríe y aparta la mirada a la carretera – Solo me queda aparcar. Si ves un sitio me avisas.

- ¿Ese? – Señala un hueco entre una ranchera y un Ferrari ostentoso.

- No.

- ¿Y ese?

- ¿Crees que puedo meter a mi chica en ese agujero?

- No lo sé, Dean.

- Pues no.

- ¿Ese qué tal?

- ¡Maldición, Cas! ¿Cómo voy a caber en esa mierda de sitio?

- Ya no hablo más.

- Eso, mejor callado.

- Pues sí. - Cas se enfurruña y cruza los brazos. Cuando lo hace se da cuenta de que realmente esa conversación ha conseguido que la tensión existente desde un principio debido a que _jopé, somos dos completos extraños _se haya difuminado un poco.

Cuando Dean, por fin, encuentra un lugar a su gusto; deja las ventanillas bajadas a pesar de las protestas de Cas "te pueden robar, Dean", y guarda las llaves en el bolsillo, los dos se encaminan calle abajo. Dean guía los pasos y Cas simplemente los sigue; nunca ha estado en esa parte de la ciudad y la verdad es que no se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho. Las calles son estrechas, oscuras y con algún que otro charco en el suelo que reza a Dios y a todos los Arcángeles para que no sea lo que cree que es; como Dean los esquiva a conciencia, él le imita. Pasan por varias fruterías y comercios que permanecen prácticamente vacíos y algún que otro que está cerrado a cal y canto.

El destino de Dean es un local con una persiana metálica bajada hasta la altura de la cintura. El chico no duda ni un segundo en agacharse y carraspea antes de gritar.

- ¿ESTÁ ABIERTO?

Tan solo un segundo después una voz cascada y grave llega desde el interior.

- ¿NO VES QUE ESTÁ LA PUÑETERA PERSIANA ECHADA, IDIOTA?

Dean se ríe en alto y le indica a Cas con un dedo que se agache y que le siga. El moreno, con dificultad, se asegura de no tocar la persiana con la ropa, porque está notablemente sucia y después, cuando los dos entran a lo que parece una especie de garaje muy grande, parpadea cinco veces antes de acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que emiten los fluorescentes; algunos encendidos y otros, apagados.

La voz procede de un nombre vestido con un mono de trabajo; llave inglesa en la mano y manchas de grasa en la barba blanquecina.

- ¿Dean? - Frunce el ceño - ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí?

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Bobby.

Es bastante más bajo que ellos, demasiadas cervezas bebidas por las tardes delante de un televisor, gorra sobre el pelo que seguramente escasee y un bigote no extraordinariamente espeso. Robert Singer lleva trabajando en ese taller desde que su padre lo cogió de las orejas y le explicó lo que era un árbol de levas a los ocho años. Es un erudito del motor, un genio de la mecánica, un Leonardo da Vinci de las bugías y... Un simple mecánico.

- Te recuerdo que la última vez que viniste por aquí no trajiste nada bueno - el hombre no habla; protesta -. Así que no sé cómo esperas que tenga ganas de verte.

- ¡Oh, vamos! - Dean se queja - No fue para tanto, Bobby. ¿Cómo están Ellen y Jo?

- Bien, están bien y Jo está mejor lejos de ti.

- Sabes que nunca jamás osaría... - el rubio sonríe de lado - Es como una hermana para mí, Bobby, eso tú ya lo sabes.

- No te pongas ñoña, princesa, y dime lo que quieres - mueve la llave entre las manos - porque dudo que esto sea una visita de cortesía.

Cas observa con atención; se pregunta si mucha gente habrá visto a Dean en ese estado de cierta sumisión. Sin ser el rey del campus. Siendo simplemente él, Dean Winchester. Se siente afortunado, por un lado, y por otro tiene miedo de que el señor al que su compañero ha llamado "Bobby" le vaya a abrir la cabeza con cualquiera de las herramientas que están tiradas por el suelo.

- Está bien - Dean mete las manos en los bolsillos e inclina la cabeza -, ¿tienes chatarra? Ya sabes, de esa que cuando éramos pequeños nos traías a Sammy y a mí para jugar.

- ¿Chatarra? ¿A qué llamas tú chatarra, hijo?

- Bueno, tú me entiendes.

- Sí, tengo cosas - Bobby deja por fin la llave sobre una de las mesas de trabajo y señala una puerta en la parte trasera del almacén -, pensaba llevarlas esta semana a la parroquia.

- ¿A la parroquia? - Dean abre los ojos sorprendido - ¿Desde cuándo te van esas cosas?

- ¿Qué cosas?

- La religión.

- La religión no tiene nada que ver con ser buena persona o no serlo, hijo - Bobby se acerca a ellos limpiándose las manos en un viejo trapo -, ¿y por qué quieres todos esos cacharros? ¿No será por alguna chica? No pienso participar en uno de tus ligues.

- No... - Dean da un paso hacia atrás y señala a Cas - Es para ayudarle a él, es un colega.

- ¿Uh? - Cas traga saliva cuando el hombre entrecierra los ojos y le mira. Traspasándole. Ojos claros brillantes intentando ver más allá de la que supone es ahora mismo una expresión de estupidez digna de admirar - Este no es como los imbéciles con los que te juntas habitualmente.

- Y tú qué sabrás, Bobby...

- AÑOS DE EXPERIENCIA. - Grita y se recoloca la gorra - Haz lo que te venga en gana, id a la parte de atrás, allí está todo. Y a ver si te llevas la estúpida moto, que me ocupa sitio desde hace casi un año en el almacén y no estoy como para perder clientes.

- ¿Vas a algún lado? - Dean le indica a Cas con la cabeza que avance.

- Voy a comprar unas cosas - Bobby levanta la mano -. Si me rompes algo lo pagarás con tu cabeza.

Cuando se quedan solos, Cas se da cuenta de que lleva un buen rato sin poder respirar con normalidad, y es que nunca jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien que le inspirase tanto resto como el tal Bobby. Está acostumbrado a las figuras autoritarias; no por nada, su padre es el dictador de la casa de los Novak, alguien omnipresente y al que hay que obedecer sin rechistar. En resumen: un auténtico dios. Pero el mecánico parece diferente; duro, severo, pero al mismo tiempo, con ojos pequeños llenos de preocupación y amabilidad.

La habitación que les ha señalado no es muy grande; una radio sobre una mesa de trabajo está encendida y el locutor charla animadamente.

_¿Ya os habéis despejado después de este temazo de Deep Purple que estoy seguro de que os ha traído grandes recuerdos... ¡Relajémonos un rato con el sonido pesado y el heavy metal de Alice in Chains!_

- ¡Rooster! - Dean mueve la cabeza - Es una de mis favoritas.

Cas no dice nada, porque no la conoce, así que se dedica a mirar los montones de objetos viejos apilados en las esquinas de la habitación. Se agacha para descubrir un antiguo juego de mesa; esos en los que hay que coger letras y formar palabras para ganar puntos. Sin embargo, le faltan la mayoría de las piezas, así que no tiene sentido perder el tiempo en prestarle atención. Justo a su lado, hay una lámpara de lava y Cas recuerda que de pequeño siempre quiso tener una. No se hablan durante un buen rato en el que dura la canción y lo único que se escucha es objetos moviéndose. Sin embargo, a los cinco minutos, Dean suelta un juramento y Cas levanta la cabeza preocupado. El rubio maldice por lo bajo con el dedo en la boca.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Que me he pinchado...

Y sorprendentemente, Cas se ríe. No entiende por qué. Tal vez sea la imagen de un chico de veintipocos sentado en el suelo sucio de un almacén, tal vez sea su pelo rubio cuidadosamente desordenado, tal vez sea esa expresión de bebé que no le pega ni con cola. O simplemente sea, que Cas está feliz de estar allí es mañana y que cualquier absurdo para cien veces más divertido de lo que debería.

- ¡Oye, no te rías! - Dean se acerca y le da un golpe en el hombro con la mano izquierda - ¡Encima de que hago esto por ti!

Castiel inclina la cabeza un poco, Dean no parece haberse dado cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, o si lo ha hecho, desde luego no le ha dado ni la mínima importancia de la que tiene. _Ha dicho que hace esto por mí. Bueno, igual es una forma de hablar. Y se refiere al club._

- ¿Has visto esta cámara? - Dean coge una Sony que no tiene funda - ¿Funcionará?

- Es cuestión de probar - Cas la alcanza y observa que a pesar de todo está en bastante buen estado. Es un modelo similar a la cámara de vídeo que usaba su padre cuando era más pequeño. Hasta que perdió la ilusión por grabarle o hasta que su hijo dejó de hacer cosas graciosas, en realidad - ¿De dónde saca todo esto?

- ¿Bobby? Bueno, hace tiempo que se dedica a esto de los coches y la mecánica y tiene muchos conocidos. Las cosas que están mejor se las habrá dado alguien que ya no las necesitaba. La gente se cree que de cualquier objeto puedes sacar una manguera de pcv o un colector de escape, ¿sabes?

- No entiendo nada pero vale - Cas sonríe -, ¿y esa moto de allí?

- Es una Yamaha GT80 Enduro - explica -, le he echado un ojo y creo que si le cambiamos el motor podría funcionar perfectamente... Contando que tiene ya más de diez años de vida.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de estas cosas?

- El modelo lo pone en el lateral - los dos se acercan a la moto, que bastante oxidada a primera vista no da demasiadas esperanzas -, y el tiempo que tú inviertes en aprenderte papeles de teatro yo lo gasto en leer sobre motos y coches.

- No paso tanto tiempo leyendo papeles de teatro; en realidad nunca me había planteado hacer teatro.

- ¿Y entonces qué haces en el Club de Teatro?

_Porque me lo sugeriste tú._

- ¡A veces hay que probar experiencias nuevas!

Dean pasa más de un cuarto de hora observando la moto, con los ojos entrecerrados y una gran concentración. Cas, con las manos a la altura del pecho, observa sin más; esperando el veredicto. Finalmente, el rubio, concluye en que tal y como suponía el fallo es del motor y que con una capa de pintura podrían hacer creer a cualquiera que se trata de un modelo nuevo.

- ¿Quieres ver una cosa? - Dean le mira a los ojos. Y por lo que sea, porque el ser humano es así, o porque simplemente Cas es así, el moreno asiente con fuerza.

Dean le indica que le siga, a través de una puerta que hay en la misma habitación; Cas suelta un ligero "hala" cuando su amigo enciende la luz y la estancia se ilumina. Varias motos en fila ocupan sus respectivas plazas. Motos grandes, brillantes, dignas de película. Coches también, coches que parecen recién salidos del tren de lavado y que bien podría conducir una estrella de Hollywood. Sigue a Dean cuando camina lentamente hacia una moto mucho menos ostentosa que las que la rodean.

- Tengo esta aquí desde hace más de un año - explica poniendo una mano gentil sobre el asiento -. Bobby está harto porque le ocupa una plaza de garaje, pero es que no tengo dinero para arreglarla y no quiero tirarla. Estaría mal tirar esta preciosidad.

- ¿Y no se puede arreglar como la otra?

- No... - El chico suspira - La moto que te vas a llevar no es nada comparada con esta. Un motor nuevo no nos puede costar mucho o puede que incluso Bobby tenga alguno que nos pueda dar. Pero esto... Esto es imposible.

- ¿Te gusta mucho esa moto?

- Cosa mala.

Cas se muerde el labio y observa la moto, plateada, con las ruedas enormes y se imagina cómo tiene que verse Dean sobre ella. Tiene la chupa de cuero pero no tiene la moto. Y tiene un sueño. Y Cas es de los que piensan que hay que hacer todo lo posible para cumplir los sueños, a pesar de que los sueños, sueños sean.

- Si quieres, y me ayudas con lo del club... - Vacila. Porque demonios, no es tan fácil decirlo que pensarlo - Que puedes quedarte parte del dinero para arreglar la moto y así... Así salimos los dos ganando.

- Pero... Pero el dinero es para vuestros trajes y decorados y paparruchas.

- Ya, pero sin ti ni tu idea nunca jamás habríamos pensado siquiera en poder llevar esos trajes, usar esos decorados y... Y paparruchas.

- ¿En serio? - Dean le mira con ojos brillantes. Y de repente tiene cinco años y alguien le está ofreciendo una gigantesca piruleta de cereza - ¿Harías eso por...? ¿Harías eso?

- Sí claro - Cas sonríe -, además contigo seguro que vendrán más chicas, porque les gustas a todas y...

No acaba la frase, porque un huracán de cabellos rubios, mandíbula marcada y pestañas espesas se le echa encima. Los brazos de Dean se cierran alrededor de sus hombros y le da un par de palmadas en la espalda. Palmadas que son tan fuertes que casi le rompen en dos.

- ¿Interrumpo algo, muchachas?

Dean se aparta todavía sonriente y saluda a Bobby con la mano.

- Puede que por fin pueda sacar a esta maravilla de dos ruedas de aquí, Bobby.

- ¡Aleluya!

- Por cierto - Dean le mira. Serio -. Nos vamos a llevar esa vieja Yamaha que tienes detrás y una cámara de vídeo.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Y la lámpara de lava - susurra Cas tan bajito que solo su compañero lo escucha.

- Y la lámpara de lava - repite Dean.

- Sois unos blandengues - el hombre gruñe y coge la radio que ahora canta una canción desconocida -, toma esto. Y no me des las gracias.

- Gracias, Bobby.

- Me debes una, porque como le diga a tu padre que estás ayudando a no sé qué de un club de teatro lo más probable es que le dé un infarto.

- Y como a ti te cae bien mi padre y los dos velamos por su salud no vas a decirle nada, ¿verdad?

- Lárgate, anda - Bobby le empuja y mira a Cas severamente para que siga el mismo camino que ellos -. Y dale recuerdos a Sam. Podría pasarse por aquí de vez en cuando, que parece que me tiene alergia.

- ¡Eso haré!

- No lo harás.

Dean ríe ya desde la calle y Cas agacha la cabeza de nuevo para salir del taller. Se quedan en silencio y Dean se estira, la camiseta se le levanta y Cas comienza a encontrar interesante una tapa de alcantarilla mal ajustada en el suelo.

- Podríamos ir a desayunar algo, ¿te apetece ir a desayunar algo? - Dice finalmente.

- ¿Desayunar?

- Sí, un café... No sé, también podemos desayunar whiskey si te apetece.

- Pero es que entrar en un café con la mot...

- La moto.

- Y la cámara.

- Y la lámpara.

Se miran y Dean traga saliva, con los ojos fijos de nuevo en el cartel en el que pone "Bobby's".

- Me va a matar. Me voy a jugar la vida por tu culpa, Castiel.

- Voy contigo.

Un minuto después, dentro del taller de Robert Singer se escucha al hombre gritar "DEAN WINCHESTER, DESCEREBRADO". Solamente ellos dos podían quedar una fría mañana para ir a buscar algo, gastar una hora entera en encontrar los objetos adecuados y olvidarlos por querer ir a desayunar una buena copa de whiskey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo cinco: ¿pero quién dijo que el alcohol y las palabras son una mala compañía?**

_(Frenchy: I wish I had a guardian angel to tell me what to do. You know, like Debbie Reynolds had in "Tammy." What do you think? _

_Vi: If you find him, give him my phone number)_

_Grease (1978)_

Allison y Ruth se encargaron de diseñar el cartel: letras grandes y de colores sobre una fotografía de la famosa calavera de Shakespeare "coño, es teatro, si no ponemos eso, ¿qué vamos a poner?", dijo Allison, "no sé, podríamos poner una cruz con luces de colores rollo Jesucristo Superstar", sugirió Cas.

Con dos votos a favor de su idea, y el resto en contra porque "en serio, es demasiado gay incluso para nosotros", el cartel acabó consistiendo en un gigantesco:

**FIESTA EN EL AUDITORIO**

6 de noviembre

_"Ser o no ser (__homosexual) __un fiestero. ¡Tú decides!"_

Se acordó que tendría lugar el 6 de noviembre porque la idea inicial de celebrar una fiesta de Halloween quedó descartada cuando Emma tuvo la cordura de decir que "no vendrá ni Dios a nuestra fiesta si hay otra el mismo día". Así que el proyecto final consistió en una fiesta de disfraces de Halloween que no tendría lugar en Halloween. Algunos lo llamarían patético; el Club de Teatro lo calificó de innovador.

**_31 días para la fiesta_**

A pesar de que Dean Winchester se ofreció como "voluntario" para ayudar a Cas, el acuerdo, no llegó en ningún momento al límite de: "ir a las estúpidas reuniones de los tíos raros esos". Así que, a un mes del acontecimiento, el Club de Teatro está reunido, Cas está sentado entre Emma y Ruth y sobre una hoja de papel intentan pensar de qué manera decorar el auditorio para que no parezca una reliquia histórica. Trabajar con las dos chicas no es fácil; Emma y Ruth son compañeras de clase, y a pesar de que son buenas amigas, tienen tantísimas cosas sobre las que discutir que su lema es "¿y por qué no discutir sobre todas ellas?". Primero sobre la pintura, después sobre la bebida, un segundo más tarde sobre la música y para cuando Cas se da cuenta, están discutiendo sobre qué disfraz debería o no debería llevar la otra.

- Antes de pensar en pintar las paredes, creo que deberíamos plantearnos barrer el suelo. - Dice Cas intentando que se calmen.

- Eso es verdad, ¿desde hace cuánto que no limpias, Emma?

- ¿Desde hace cuánto que no limpias tú?

Únicamente cuando aparecen Estefanía, Joe y Claire con una de las chicas que Cas todavía no conoce y que se presenta como Daisy, las dos chicas se tranquilizan y empiezan con el reparto de tareas.

- Ambientación (limpiáis, redecoráis y transformáis este estúpido auditorio): _Joe, Claire, Ruth y Estefanía._

- Compras (bien habrá que encargarse en un futuro no muy lejano de pillar música, bebidas y otras cosas): _Allison, Emma y Daisy._

- Comunicar a la gente que vamos a hacer una fiesta (esta tarea tiene que ser para los nuevos, que todavía no tienen escrito la palabra "pringado" en la cara): _Jane y Rose._

- Colocar carteles: _Cas._

**_28 días para la fiesta_**

Colocar carteles. Parece fácil. Parecía tan sencillo como meter la mano en una urna y sacar un número al azar, pero se ha convertido en algo tan complicado como meter la mano en una urna y sacar el número que quieres. Cuando Cas va a colocar el primero sobre la pared de uno de los pasillos, recibe una llamada de atención de uno de los conserjes "eh, chico, la basura no se pega ahí que luego tengo que limpiar". Técnicamente, es ilegal colocar todo tipo de publicidad en cualquier sitio que no sea el indicado para hacerlo; es decir, solamente puede ponerlos en los tablones de anuncios de las distintas facultades. Pierde toda la mañana en ir de un sitio a otro; se muere de frío, se le congelan los dedos y tirita cada dos por tres. La parte "positiva" es que se cruza con Dean Winchester cuando ya no va tan cargado y el rubio se permite levantar una ceja desde su posición. Cas se queda apoyado en la pared, con varios libros entre los brazos y no puede evitar compararse con una quinceañera. Una estúpida quinceañera que ha tenido un flechazo con nada más y nada menos que Apolo.

**_24 días para la fiesta_**

- Les he dicho a mis colegas que voy a sacar pasta de todo esto. Para pagarme la moto.

- Entiendo.

Dean está sentado en el suelo, con una chaqueta gris enroscada alrededor de la cintura y la nariz manchada de pintura roja. Cas está a su lado, envuelto en una sudadera azul y sujetando entre las manos la lata en la que Dean unta el pincel de vez en cuando. Llevan así un rato, con la moto delante de ellos. A solas. En el auditorio. Cas le observa con atención, no es como si quisiera memorizar todas y cada una de las pecas que tiene en la nariz, básicamente porque es una tarea que ya ha realizado con anterioridad; simplemente le gusta disfrutar de ese Dean, que no es el mismo Dean que camina por los pasillos en la universidad. Le gusta ese Dean, el que le mira a los ojos, el que no tiene ningún reparo en rozarle la mano cuando quiere pedirle alguna herramienta. El Dean que parece que no existe el resto del tiempo. Desde siempre a Cas le ha gustado jugar a imaginar imposibles, pero por alguna razón, cuando está allí sentado, con el chico de la cazadora de cuero a su lado, cuando los dos se ríen por un chiste estúpido, cree que no es una idea tan descabellada el pensar que Dean Winchester y él, Cas a secas, tengan un vínculo. Algo más profundo.

- A mi hermano le caes bien - le dice. Y lo suelta con total naturalidad. Como si Cas le cayese bien a todo el mundo -, me soltó un sermón de "muy bien Dean, ayudando al prójimo" cuando le dije que hoy quedaría contigo.

- ¿Y le parece bien?

- ¿Por qué no iba a parecerle bien? Sammy es el chico bueno, Cas. Yo soy el demonio de la familia.

Le guiña el ojo. Y Cas cree que más que a un demonio, Dean Winchester se parece a un santísimo arcángel del mismísimo Cielo. Pasan el rato charlando; hablan de Sam, del tiempo, del pasado. Dean le habla de Derek, un poco, no demasiado. Y para cuando quieren darse cuenta están compartiendo una botella de cerveza.

Cas cierra los ojos y se quita la sudadera y con un "wooop" se da cuenta de que la camiseta que lleva debajo, azul clara, se le sube hasta por encima del pecho.

- Perdón - se disculpa al tiempo que la coloca en su sitio.

- ¿Perdón? - Dean le mira con la ceja arqueada - ¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

Cas desvía la mirada, centrándose en la moto, pintada por completo. _Vaya, pues sí que parece nueva. _

- Es de nacimiento.

- ¿Puedo ver?

Cas le podría haber dicho que no. "Claro que no puedes", "claro que no puedes ir a alguien que apenas acabas de conocer y decirle que te enseñe una marca de nacimiento en la espalda, Dean Winchester". Pero no lo hace.

Es Dean el que le levanta la camiseta un poco, el que suelta un leve "halaaa" cuando descubre dos marcas a los lados de la espalda de su amigo; como dos vestigios de unas inexistentes alas. Marcas de que en algún tiempo anterior, paralelo, en una dimensión completamente distinta a la suya, hubo algo ahí. Es Dean el que pasa el dedo índice por la marca, de arriba a abajo, una vez.

Dos.

Y luego de abajo a arriba.

Tres.

Es Dean el que se queda allí, un rato, mirando, en silencio.

Es Dean también el que deja caer la camiseta y susurra muy bajito que son las cicatrices más originales que ha visto en su vida.

Es sin embargo, a Cas al que le arde la piel como si le hubieran marcado como a ganado. Es Cas el que tiene que colocar las manos delante la entrepierna durante los siguientes minutos. Es Cas también, el que esa noche, cuando se eche a la cama se planteará si hay ciertas acciones que te pueden hacer dejar de ser virgen, aunque sea solo un poquito.

**_20 días para la fiesta_**

Cas está sentado en un banco cuando ve a Allison acercarse hacia él; va con una bolsa colgando del hombro y expresión enfadada, así que el chico decide esperar y que la tempestad no sea muy fuerte.

- No lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?

- A la gente - la chica se sienta a su lado -, he conseguido vender quince boletos. Quince. Cas. Quince. En toda la mañana.

- Eso es...

- Eso son quince estúpidos dólares.

- ¿Son muy caros y la gente no los compra?

- No, lo que pasa es que me rehúyen - suspira cansada -, ¿quién querría comprarle un boleto a una pringada como yo? Porque seamos sinceros, soy bastante pringada.

- No eres una pringada pero... - Se ríe - Llevas la bragueta abierta.

- ¡Cas! - La chica se sonroja y se apresura a arreglar el problema - Oh, Dios, seguro que se ha dado cuenta todo el mundo y nadie me ha comprado los boletos por eso.

Son las 15:07 del mediodía, y Cas recordará esas 15:07 toda su vida.

- ¿Boletos? ¿Estáis vendiendo los boletos? - La voz de Dean Winchester aparece a su espalda. No solo su voz. También sus brazos. Apoyados en el respaldo del banco.

- Dean.

- Dean Winchester.

- Así me llaman, pero no me desgastéis el nombre que aún quedan muchas chicas por aquí que tienen derecho a usarlo en la cama.

Cas no hace ningún comentario, Allison se siente ofendida. Como mujer. Como ser humano. Como conjunto de células existentes.

- ¿Cuántos habéis vendido?

- Quince.

- Wow, con eso seguro que os llega para comprar un paquete de pipas.

- ¿Con quién hablas, Deanne? - El chico que Cas ya bien sabe que se llama Gabriel se aproxima a ellos, seguido del gigantesco Benny y de Sam.

Inconscientemente, Cas coge a Allison de la manga de la sudadera con dos dedos, deseoso de abandonar esa situación. Porque en una escala de las cosas que no le gustan, se lleva la palma.

- Mira, Gabbie - Dean se vuelve hacia sus amigos -, estos chicos tienen que vender unos boletos y estaba charlando animadamente sobre la venta de boletos.

- ¿Eh? - Gabriel tiene los ojos del color del caramelo; pelo largo por los hombros y unas patillas largas como autopistas - ¡Yo sé quién eres! - Señala a Allison - Eres la bollera del club de Teatro.

- No soy lesbiana - gruñe la chica.

- ¿No? - Benny empuja a su amigo y se quita la gorra que lleva en la cabeza para hacer un saludo "cortés" - Me llamo Benjamin, mujer.

- Agh, por favor - Allison gira la cara y empieza a rebuscar distraídamente en su bolso.

- Tenemos cosas que hacer, Dean. - Cas se levanta y Allison con él.

- ¡Espera! - Dean hace además de ir a cogerle del brazo pero deja la mano en el aire y recupera su habitual postura de piernas abiertas y cabeza inclinada - ¡MENDRUGOS! Con el dinero que ganen de esto me voy a arreglar la puta moto así que más os vale que vendáis unos cuantos boletos u os llevará a conseguir titis quien yo os diga.

- ¿Vas a arreglar la moto? - Pregunta Gabriel con los ojos brillantes.

- Solo si venden todos los boletos.

- ¡Já! - Benny vuelve a empujar a Gabriel, que le fulmina con la mirada y se acerca a Allison - Dame todos los que quieras.

Allison al principio duda; después, tras varios intentos de Cas por convencerla, la chica cede, y reparte los boletos entre Sam, Gabriel y Benny, que se marchan entre risas y "a que yo vendo más que tú".

Dean se acerca a ellos, y a pesar de que se dirige a los dos, sus ojos están fijos en Cas.

- Son idiotas pero harán un buen trabajo - explica -, solamente hay que convencerles de que lo están haciendo para obtener un beneficio propio. Bueno, Sammy no. Sammy sabe que es por ti.

- ¿Por mí? Será por ti. Es tu moto. - Cas suena seguro, pero sus hormonas están bailando la conga.

- Eso, por mí.

Se quedan en silencio, mirándose. Cas camina por un acantilado y siente tal vértigo que cree que se va a caer redondo en la vida real en cualquier momento. Después de lo que parecen horas, Allison se aclara la garganta.

- Bueno, ¿tú quieres, Dean Winchester?

- Dame todos los que te queden.

- ¡Todos los que me quedan!

500 boletos vendidos.

254 cortesía de Dean Winchester.

"Y he tenido que besar a una chica para que me comprase uno. La de cosas que hago por ti, Cas."

**_18 días para la fiesta_**

_La miocardiopatía dilatada es una afección en la que el corazón resulta debilitado y las cámaras se agrandan. El resultado es que el corazón no puede bombear suficiente sangre al cuerpo. Sin embargo, la miocardiopatía hipertrófica es una afección en la que el miocardio se engrosa, lo que dificulta la salida de la sangre del corazón. Es una enfermedad normalmente transmitida de padres a hijos._

Eso pone en el libro de texto de Cas.

Hay muchas enfermedades relativas al corazón, y ha leído sobre casi todas. Sin embargo, ha sido incapaz de encontrar esa cuyos síntomas son "aceleración del pulso, sudores fríos y constante preocupación por un sujeto que esa misma mañana estaba escuchando la radio sentado en el capó de un Chevrolet Impala del 67 con su amigo Gabriel".

**_12 días para la fiesta_**

- Así que este es el aspecto que tiene la habitación de un chico... - Emma West está sentada en la cama siempre vacía del dormitorio de Castiel.

La chica y él han estado un buen rato seleccionando los musicales que, en caso de conseguir el dinero, serían principales candidatos para ser representados. Ella parece cómoda, con el pelo rojo recogido en una alta coleta, y Cas se sorprende a sí mismo sonriendo cuando ella le confiesa que en realidad no quiere hacer un musical sobre el Rey León porque nunca le ha gustado el Rey León.

- Mi película favorita de Disney de pequeño era La Sirenita - le dice él -, aunque tengo que confesar que siempre he tenido cierta debilidad por Peter Pan.

- En la versión original la Sirenita se convierte en espuma al final de la historia - Emma garabatea sobre el papel -, supongo que es un buen ejemplo de lo que a veces se paga por enamorarse. Ella sentía millones de cristales clavándose en las plantas de sus pies cada vez que caminaba. Es una bonita metáfora del amor.

- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada, Emma?

- ¿Enamorada? - La chica suspira - Creo que no sé muy bien qué es el amor. ¿Cómo sabes que te has enamorado? ¿Hay un "click" en tu cerebro que te dice "ey, estás enamorada, tía; ve y gánate a ese tío que te va a hacer feliz el resto de tu vida y no te va a doler ni un poquito"?

- No creo, porque el amor duele.

- Eso dicen los libros, aunque hay gente a la que le sale bien.

- Una vez creía que me había enamorado de un chico que tenía los ojos muy bonitos, de color gris, en el colegio - Cas recuerda -, pero luego me di cuenta de que solamente quería leer su cómic de la Patrulla X. Era todo un materialista.

Emma se echa a reír y luego suspira.

- ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de que eras gay?

- ¿Gay? - Cas no quiere mirarla - Me cuesta decir esa palabra en voz alta, la verdad. ¿Por qué dices que soy gay?

- Cas, por Dios, que me dijiste que te gustaba el culo de Sam Winchester el primer día que te conocí y me acabas de contar que te gustaba un niño. Si eso no es ser gay entonces Houston tenemos un problema.

- No lo sé - el chico baja la cabeza -; ¿cómo te diste cuenta tú de que eras heterosexual? Creo que es una pregunta absurda. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que eras persona? No lo sé, no me levanté una mañana y dije "ey, me gustan las pollas", porque... No es como si en alguna ocasión me haya enamorado de ningún chico, tampoco me he enamorado de ninguna chica. Solo sé, que a veces, hay ciertos tíos que se introducen en mi cuadro de visión durante unos días, se quedan ahí atrapados y luego se marchan.

- Tal vez enamorarte sea que ese chico nunca jamás salga de tu ángulo de visión - susurra Emma.

- Tal vez.

Cas deja que ella apoye la cabeza en su hombro, y prefiere que lo haga, porque no quiere que pueda ver la cara de imbécil que se le acaba de quedar. Si enamorarse es que un chico se quede en tu ángulo de visión durante toda la eternidad... Dean Winchester lleva siendo el centro de interés de acuerdo a la regla de los tercios desde que le puso la vista encima.

**_5 días para la fiesta_**

Suena The Cure, _Boys don't Cry_ y las últimas sillas del auditorio han sido apartadas para dejar paso a una gigantesca habitación que si no están equivocados quedará llena de jóvenes dispuestos a disfrutar de una larga noche, en pocos días. Emma interpreta unos cuantos pasos de baile en el centro, cogida de la mano de Allison; las dos llevan sendas chaquetas de color rosa. Cas supone que ellas no cuentan con que nadie en esa Universidad vaya a darse cuenta, pero es más que obvio que están inspiradas en las de las Pink Ladies. Sonríe para sí mismo, y gira la cabeza cuando nota que alguien se coloca a su lado.

- Si me dices hace dos meses que conseguiríamos hacer algo como esto habría pensado que se te iba la cabeza - Ruth, de brazos cruzados observa cómo ahora Estefanía y Claire intentan cambiar de canción bajo los gritos de una enfadada Emma -, eres una auténtica bendición, Cas.

- Hemos ayudado todos - le concede.

- ¿Y de qué te vas a disfrazar?

- ¿Disfrazar? - Ha pasado tanto tiempo pensando en la fiesta que ni se ha planteado que va a tener que asistir a ella. Buscar disfraz. Eso sí que es imposible - Yo no me puedo disfrazar...

- ¿Por qué no? - Ruth frunce el ceño - Yo tengo que convencer a Estefanía para que nos disfracemos de Greta Garbo y Marlene Dietrich.

- Oh, amor clandestino en los años dorados del cine, ¿eh?

- Exacto.

A los pocos minutos están todos en un círculo hablando sobre sus maravillosos disfraces; y Cas se propone con mucho ahínco tener el suyo preparado para antes de la fiesta.

**_1 día para la fiesta_**

- Y esa es la razón por la que no tengo ni idea de qué me puedo disfrazar en la estúpida fiesta que ojalá nunca se te hubiera ocurrido organizar.

- ¿A mí?

Dean Winchester está tirado en el suelo, debajo de su querida moto inservible (de momento); camiseta gris llena de manchas de grasa y pantalones vaqueros desgastados. De alguna forma que Cas desconoce, han acabado los dos allí; en el taller de Bobby Singer. "Ey, voy a mirar cómo va mi chica, ¿te vienes?". Y qué iba a decir Cas. Qué podía decir aparte de "claro" o "por supuesto" o "cómo no". De repente le interesan los coches, las motos, el aceite, la grasa y los cambios de marcha. O puede que solamente le interese Dean y que el olor a gasolina le esté empezando a marear un poco.

- Fue tu idea, Dean.

- ¡Tú la pediste! - El chico se levanta y le mira - A mí no me eches la culpa, ¿eh? Va a ser la fiesta de pringados menos patética de la historia de esta prestigiosa universidad.

- Estoy seguro - contesta sarcástico.

- En cuanto hayas bebido un poco se te olvidarán las preocupaciones - Dean le guiña un ojo -, y además, como vamos a ir con disfraz nadie tendrá que sufrir con tu forma de vestir.

- ¡Pero que no visto mal!

- Hoy no estás mal.

_Y yo no te digo cómo estás tú porque contaría como blasfemia._

- DEAN - la voz de Bobby se escucha desde la habitación principal del taller - COGE EL PUÑETERO TELÉFONO.

- ¡VALE!

Cas le alcanza un trapo para que se pueda limpiar las manos y observa cómo se acerca al teléfono que cuelga de la pared y lo coge con cuidado.

- ¿Qué? - La persona al otro lado del aparato parece ser de su agrado porque sonríe ampliamente - ¿Qué tal? - No, claro que no. - Vete a la mierda. - Derek, si has llamado solamente para tocarme las pelotas sabes que no soy de los que le gusta que le toquen las pelotas.

_Derek. _Cas sabe quién es Derek. Un amigo de la infancia de Dean. O eso le dijo.

- ¡Oh! Eso sería cojonudo - continúa hablando -. Está bien - Sí - Vale - Cuídate, tío. - Cuelga. Se revuelve el pelo y coge aire - ¡Bueno! ¿Vamos a tomar algo o qué?

Cas asiente, mira fijamente el teléfono de la pared y espera tranquilamente a que Dean se lave un poco en uno de los baños que Bobby tiene allí, y a que se cambie de ropa. Cuando vuelve huele a Dean. Huele más a Dean de lo que debería, y Cas cree que es enfermizo que sepa que huele más a Dean de lo que Dean huele habitualmente a Dean.

Se despiden de Bobby, que más que decirles adiós, ladra un poco y los echa a empujones; y después, tranquilamente, suben la calle hacia el Impala. Cas no conoce muchos lugares por allí y Dean le sugiere la cafetería en la que se encontraron por casualidad la última vez. _Parece que han pasado diez siglos desde entonces._

El interior está casi tan vacío como la otra vez, y la misma camarera ocupa la barra. Por los altavoces suena _Like a Virgin _de Madonna. Cas se la sabe de memoria. Y mentiría como un poseso si dijera que no la ha bailado en noches de soledad en su habitación. Algunos chicos de su edad se hacían pajas y él simplemente descubrió a la reina del pop.

Dean decide sentarse en una esquina más apartada y Cas simplemente le sigue, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. No hablan hasta que la chica se acerca a los dos y les dice que qué quieren consumir. Dean se le adelanta y pide un par de cervezas. Cas prefiere decirle que nunca jamás ha probado una cerveza y que no está en sus planes hacerlo. Pero prefiere callarse.

- ¿Estás nervioso?

- ¿Por lo de mañana?

- Sí, claro - Dean sonríe a la chica cuando deja la botella sobre la mesa y le da un buen trago -, de mañana depende que podáis representar la... ¿Qué obra sería?

- No lo sabemos todavía - explica -, Emma dice que prefiere no ilusionarse antes de saber si tendremos por lo menos el dinero para empezar.

- ¿Vais a cantar?

- No lo sé.

- Yo sé cantar muy bien - Dean se ríe y Cas no sabe si le toma el pelo o no -, bueno, no soy Madonna. Pero te advierto que tengo algunas cualidades muy similares a las suyas.

- ¿Te gusta Madonna? ¿Qué más tengo que saber de ti? ¿David Bowie? ¿Queen?

- Eh, eh, no sé qué insinúas - da otro trago -, se llama arte. Y antes de que lo digas; sí, me gustan The Smiths.

- _Frankly, Mr. Shankly, since you ask. You are a flatulent pain in the arse _- es la primera vez que Cas canta delante de alguien. En realidad, no se le puede llamar cantar del todo. Pero está delante de Dean, y por supuesto, no es como si fuera a recitarle un romancero entero.

- Es genial.

Y hay silencio. Ya no suena Madonna. Es algo diferente; música comercial de los 90'. Canciones que hablan del fin de siglo y del fin del mundo probablemente. Cas no cree en el Apocalipsis, y si lo hiciera, le parecería una estupidez que alguien hubiera fijado una fecha exacta para llevar a cabo el acontecimiento más aterrador de la historia de la humanidad.

- Gracias, Dean. - Lo dice de todo corazón. Dedos jugueteando con la etiqueta humedecida de la cerveza.

- ¿Eh?

- Gracias por ayudarme con todo esto cuando... Cuando no tenías que hacerlo. De verdad que nadie nunca había sido tan amable conmigo.

El chico apoya la mejilla en la mano y extiende la otra para tocarle con el dedo la poca barba que lleva en un gesto casual pero que le obliga a tener que pensar en cómo funciona el sistema respiratorio humano.

- No has conocido a demasiada buena gente entonces - sonríe -, no me tienes que dar las gracias. Es divertido.

- Pero no tenías que hacerlo.

- Dejémoslo en que me apetecía. Me apetecía ayudarte, Cas. Nadie me ha puesto una pistola en la nuca para hacerlo. Creo.

- Sé que la gente se mueve por la reputación y la popularidad en este sitio y sé que tenerme cerca no tiene que ser fácil para Dean Winchester. El famoso Dean Winchester.

- A Dean Winchester le pueden dar por saco. No quiero que para ti yo sea el mismo Dean Winchester del que la gente habla por los pasillos. Soy solo Dean, ¿vale? Dean y Cas.

- Vale, Dean.

- Pues eso.

Vuelve el silencio.

Durante un par de minutos. Hasta que Dean le pone una mano en el hombro y le mira fijamente. Ojos verdes. Ojos azules. El mundo se detiene. El universo entero está pendiente de ellos.

- Y que sepas que también me gusta Cyndi Lauper. Y otra cosa - se acerca un poco más - como se lo digas a alguien me vengaré de ti.

Suena _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ y de repente hay 40 grados centígrados más en la habitación.

**_4 horas para la fiesta_**

- Emma, estate quieta, por favor.

- ¡No puedo! He dejado a Ruth al mando con las bebidas y seguro que sale mal... Ay madre...

- Si no te dejas de mover vas a parecer un payaso y Sam Winchester pensará que eres fea.

- Es que soy fea.

- Que te calles.

Emma está sentada en una silla, justo delante de Cas; ojos cerrados y expresión seria y nerviosa. Cas, en la cama llena de pinturas y maquillaje, intenta pintarle los ojos con cuidado de no cagarla demasiado. La pelirroja ha aparecido diez minutos antes con los brazos llenos de cajas de potingues y colores y balbuceos de horror y desesperación "necesito tu ayuda".

Así que ahora están ahí los dos, en silencio, y Cas se esfuerza para que Emma tenga un resultado fantástico. No ha pintado a nadie en su vida, y menos con un patrón concreto, pero no se le da del todo mal dibujar, así que eso no tiene que ser diferente.

- Quiero que todo salga bien esta noche.

- Todo saldrá bien esta noche - Cas le pinta los labios con cuidado -, abre la boca un poco.

- Creo que hacía años que no escuchaba a un chico decirme eso - ríe -, bueno, no. No se lo he escuchado a ninguno nunca.

- Esta noche ligarás, ya verás.

- ¿Yo? - Pone los ojos en blanco y Cas la regaña porque está tratando de utilizar el pequeño bote alargado de rímel - ¡Pero con quién!

- Sé de un Winchester que parece un buen objetivo.

- Dean es tuyo, Castiel - bromea -, ¡Sam Winchester! Oh, Sam Winchester.

- Es simpático.

- Es guapísimo.

- Con un poco de alcohol seguro que...

- Es que no quiero que haya alcohol para que exista un "seguro que".

Cas la observa; piel pintada de blanco, ojos con sombra oscura y labios del mismo color. Le toca la nariz con cuidado y sonríe.

- Eres el cadáver más bonito que he tenido el placer de conocer, señorita.

- Y tú pasas demasiado tiempo con Dean Winchester.

- No demasiado, la verdad.

Cuando Emma se va, corriendo, preocupada por la fiesta, Cas cierra la puerta y se encamina hacia los servicios. Empuja la puerta con el hombro y una vez en el interior suspira tan fuerte que le tiembla el pecho. Se apoya en el lavabo; frunce el ceño al observar el reflejo que le devuelve el espejo e intenta arreglar el pelo con los dedos, como si de alguna forma sobrenatural fuera a conseguir que acabase con un aspecto decente. No es que el pelo de Castiel sea indomable ni nada por el estilo, el problema es que cuando la noche anterior la has pasado con las sábanas alrededor del pelo recién lavado (y mojado, por supuesto) y dando vueltas y más vueltas, la forma en la que cada mechón acaba no podría encontrarse dentro de lo que se considera normal. Intenta aplastar un mechón rebelde que se le forma justo en el centro de la frente, en línea recta con el remolino que tiene desde niño en la coronilla, pero no lo consigue y emite su décimo sexto gruñido. Así que ahí está, vestido con una sudadera azul con cremallera, unos pantalones ajustados, zapatillas perfectamente abrochadas, un pelo que parece que lo han peinado con una batidora y unas ojeras que pueden verse a diez metros de distancia. Ese es él: Castiel Novak; sin conservantes ni colorantes.

Cuando se cansa de su cara, que es demasiado pronto, vuelve a salir y se queda allí, en el pasillo, un par de segundos antes de girar en dirección contraria a su dormitorio. Sigue el mismo camino que realizó el primer día de universidad, solo que esta vez, sabe lo que se va a encontrar allí.

La habitación de los Winchester siempre es ruidosa. Cuando está ocupada, claro. Y en ese momento, las voces de los dos hermanos se escuchan a metros de distancia. Se queda delante de la puerta, levanta el puño y después cambia de opinión.

Va a ser una tarde muy larga.

**_2 horas para la fiesta_**

Hay cosas de las que te arrepientes durante toda la vida. Cas espera, que lo que acaba de usar de disfraz no sea una de ellas.

**_1 hora para la fiesta_**

- ¡Si conseguimos el dinero quiero hacer una obra que represente al colectivo de GLBT! - Ruth ha conseguido convencer a Estefanía con su disfraz y está más guapa y pesada que nunca.

- ¿Qué diablos es GLBT? - Allison, con la cara pintada de color verde se fuma un cigarrillo con despreocupación - ¿Es una variante del SIDA?

- ¡Callad, callad! - Emma y Claire aparecen disfrazadas y cargadas de vasos de plástico - Como esto salga mal lo único que podremos representar será el Lazarillo.

- ¿De Tormes? - Joe parece interesado.

- De _to_ma esto y colócalo en la mesa de allí.

- Si eres tan mandona siempre nadie querrá ser tu marido, West - Joe gruñe.

- Siempre me quedarán mis gatos.

**_La fiesta_**

Una de las ventajas de organizar una fiesta es sin duda que tú puedes elegir la música y que no tienes que morir al palo de lo que utilicen los demás. Días atrás, en una tarde que se hizo larguísima, todos ellos realizaron una larga lista de temas de los 80 y los 90 que son absolutamente necesarios en un acontecimiento de ese tipo.

Hace buena noche, si Cas fuera un anciano probablemente estaría comentándole a su amigo anciano que hace buena noche, pero en su lugar, se encuentra en la puerta, con la música a su espalda. Algo de Alphaville que no acaba de escuchar del todo. Lleva media hora allí y no hay ni rastro de Dean. Treinta minutos allí y es la espera más larga de su vida. No esperaba tanto desde que tuvo que salir del interior de su madre. Con las manos en los bolsillos, el flequillo sobre los ojos y unas ganas increíbles de pegarse un tiro. _¿Pero por qué tengo que ser yo el que espera como un inútil en la puerta mientras todo el mundo se divierte? Ah, porque no quería ocuparme de las bebidas, claro._

Organizar una fiesta no es divertido. No es para nada divertido.

No conoce a la mitad de las personas que aparecen por allí y está a punto de darse la vuelta y entrar cuando una mano se posa sobre su hombro.

- ¡Qué llevas puesto!

- ¿Y tú? - Cas reconoce a Dean. Por supuesto que le reconoce. Porque Dean no va disfrazado. Viste la misma ropa que siempre.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Y tu disfraz?

- ¡Voy disfrazado!

- ¿De qué?

Pantalones vaqueros, botas de montaña, camiseta, sobre-camisa y cazadora de cuero. No, definitivamente no va disfrazado.

- Soy un cazador - mueve un cuchillo en el aire -, cazo cosas sobrenaturales.

- Con ese cuchillo de plástico vas a matar a muchos fantasmas esta noche.

- ¡Este es para los vampiros! ¡Es plata! - Pone los ojos en blanco - ¿Y tú? ¿De qué vienes disfrazado? ¿Le has robado la ropa a Rick Blaine?

Cas abre los brazos mostrando su atuendo; gabardina beige, corbata de color azul y traje. Lo cierto es que la gabardina le va grande, demasiado grande, pero por alguna razón desde bien pequeño le engatusaron todo ese tipo de prendas. No es Humphrey Bogart en Casablanca, pero tampoco le queda tan mal. O eso cree. Y eso espera, desde luego.

- Soy inspector de hacienda - se ajusta la pechera -, a la gente con responsabilidades le dan más miedo que un cazafantasmas.

- Soy cazador de cosas sobrenaturales, no solo de fantasmas - se queja el chico -, y que sepas que tienes un aspecto absurdo.

- Está bien, voy disfrazado - sonríe -; tú vas como siempre, Dean.

- No sé qué insinúas pero tengo un cuchillo en la mano, Cas.

No tienen tiempo para charlar más porque justo en ese instante los amigos del mayor de los Winchester. Solamente Sam le saluda; lleva los ojos de pupilas dilatadas completamente, probablemente lentillas, y se presenta a sí mismo como un verdadero demonio. "En serio, es así como son, tíos. ¡Pero que no os riáis!". Benny lleva unos colmillos de plástico y un poco de sangre por la comisura de los labios: un vampiro. Gabriel por su parte discute con un par de chicas que les acompañan sobre su curioso disfraz. Alas de ángel quemadas en los extremos y laceraciones en el rostro delgado "Que soy el puñetero Lucifer" protesta con el ceño fruncido; las chicas ríen "pero si el demonio no era un ángel, Gab".

Cas no sabe muy bien si las chicas bromean o es que nunca jamás se han parado a leer las historias de la Biblia, que creyente o no, resultan un entretenimiento decente en horas de aburrimiento y ataques de curiosidad. Lucifer, el más bello de todos los ángeles, que cayó a la Tierra porque tenía celos de los humanos; la mejor obra de Dios. O eso se dice. Tal vez no fuera así. De todas formas, Castiel no cree que los ángeles existan porque si lo hicieran habrían dado alguna señal en algún momento determinado. Cuando una ancianita va a cruzar la calle y viene un todoterreno a toda velocidad sería un buen momento para aparecer; alas de cientos de metros y caras preciosas. Estaría bien.

- Cas - Emma asoma su roja cabeza por la puerta y le sonríe -, ¿vienes?

- S...

- ¡Wow! - Sam Winchester da una palmada en el aire - ¡Eso sí que es un disfraz, West!

- Gr... G... Gracias - la voz habitualmente calmada de Emma se traduce en un sonido de roedor ahogado. Cas percibe la señal de "ayuda" en sus palabras y se acerca a su amiga para cogerla del brazo y después entrar al auditorio.

- ¿Estás bien?

- CAS QUE SABE CÓMO ME LLAMO.

- Claro que sabe cómo te llamas. Es Sam Winchester; se sabe el nombre de todo el mundo.

- QUE SABE CÓMO ME LLAMO CAS, ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? – Los ojos de la chica brillan como estrellas, repletos de tantos sueños que si miras con atención eres capaz de ver todos y cada uno de ellos – Creo que esta es la mejor noche de mi vida.

- Cálmate un poco…

- Nunca me entiendes.

_Video Killed the Radio Star _atruena en el interior. Cas siente orgullo en el pecho al contemplar el resultado de todo un mes de trabajo. Ver eso le hace confiar en que realmente van a conseguir representar lo que quieran y no una obra en vaqueros. No parece el mismo auditorio que visitase meses atrás, lleno de polvo, oscuro y de colores gastados por el paso del tiempo. La gente baila en el centro, lugar del que Joe y una de las chicas nuevas se encargaron de despejar cinco días antes. La mesa de las bebidas, de la que se encargan en ese momento Allison y Ruth está a reventar de gente y Cas permite recordarse a sí mismo que todo el dinero de las bebidas también irá al fondo del Club. _Es la mejor idea que he tenido sin tenerla en mucho tiempo. _Y en verdad, todo ha sido cosa de Dean Winchester.

_Si los ángeles existieran seguro que Dean sería uno._

Emma le arranca de sus pensamientos dándole el primer vaso de la noche; Cas lo huele una, dos y hasta tres veces antes de mojarse los labios y decidir que le gusta. Para ese momento, la música ya ha vuelto a cambiar y antes de que se dé ni cuenta, tiene a la pelirroja dando un salto a su lado. No tiene tiempo a resistirse porque ella le arrastra del brazo y se mueve con más ritmo del que él hubiera imaginado jamás.

Marcando cada golpe de _Walking on Sunshine _como si hubiera escuchado la canción millones de veces. Y es que en realidad tiene que haberlo hecho, porque Emma tararea la letra al tiempo que le pone las manos en los hombros y sonríe con un guiño en sus ojos brillantes que dice "va, sígueme el rollo". Cas no sabe bailar, y no tiene ritmo, y dentro de las cosas que más vergüenza le dan de su vergonzosa existencia probablemente la que se lleve la palma sea intentar mover su cuerpo al son de una canción. Pero a Emma no le importa. Tiene fuerza, le hace girar una y otra vez, le coge de la mano y da vueltas moviendo el pelo rojo en el aire, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio. Cas no puede dejar de mirarla, hechizado por la atmósfera que en apenas un minuto se ha creado en esa habitación llena de jóvenes dispuestos a emborracharse y justificarlo con una fiesta pagana.

La siguiente hora la pasan los dos bebiendo tranquilamente; a Emma le gusta hacer notar los defectos de los disfraces de los demás y cotillear un poco sobre los seres humanos que los llevan puestos. A Cas no le importa escuchar, de hecho le entretiene, y cuando lleva varios cubatas en el cuerpo le resulta hasta gracioso ver cómo a la chica le va la vida en conocer pequeñas cosas de casi todo el mundo.

- ¿Y qué sabes de Dean? De Dean Winchester.

- No demasiado - se encoge de hombros mientras mueve los pies al ritmo de la música -, a pesar de que es popular nadie sabe mucho de él. Dicen que liga mucho.

- No me extraña.

- Es muy guapo, Cas - le sonríe pestañeando -, pero las chicas que han estado con él dicen que es hombre de una noche.

- ¿Y sólo ha estado con... chicas? - Le cuesta preguntar más que respirar. Y de hecho no sabe por qué ha preguntado eso. La culpa del alcohol. Evidentemente.

- Que yo sepa sí - Dean tiene cogido a su hermano de las manos y le obliga a dar una vuelta entre carcajadas.

- Oh.

Mentiría si no dijera que algo en su interior se acaba de romper. Que se acaba de desmoronar como la Torre de Babel.

- Pero Cas, que todo el mundo es un poquito gay.

- Eso no es verdad.

- No eres buen amigo de alguien si no eres un poquito gay por él o ella. Hazme caso.

- ¿Crees que Dean...?

- Yo solo digo que le acaba de tocar el culo a su amiguito Benny y que como te descuides te lo quitará.

Ahora Dean baila solo y Sam le habla al oído a una chica alta y delgada con tacones y disfraz de enfermera. Terrorífico.

- Podrías decirle algo. – Cas no sabe por qué dice eso; jamás ha sentido la necesidad de sugerirle a nadie nada, pero con Emma todo parece diferente.

- Ni hablar… ¿Ves todas esas chicas?

- No, la verdad es que no. Quiero decir, la mejor chica de la fiesta está a mi lado y…

- ¡Pero no seas así! – Emma frunce el ceño y le golpea el hombro – No te lo permito, ¿vale? La gente guapa os creéis con el poder de ser adorables ¿eh? ¡PUES NO! O tienes una cosa u otra. Así que o dejas de ser guapo o empiezas a ser un cretino.

– En primer lugar he de decir en mi defensa que eso de "guapo" puedes ahorrártelo y en segundo lugar… Yo nunca miento, Emma.

– Tal vez le diga algo luego.

– ¿Luego cuando?

– Cuando vaya lo suficientemente borracha como para no acordarme al día siguiente de mis desgracias.

– Antes me has dicho que no quieres estar con él si hay alcohol de por medio.

– Ya, pero antes no estaba borracha y ahora lo estoy un poco y tiene los hoyuelos muy graciosos como para no querer darle un beso.

La noche pasa rápida; el momento álgido se produce cerca de la una de la mañana, cuando comienza el sorteo de los objetos. Es en ese momento que Cas nota una mano en la espalda. Se vuelve esperando a alguna de las chicas del club pero en su lugar está Dean, con un vaso en la mano y más sonriente que nunca.

- Con toda la excitación de vender y vender y vender - igual dice diez veces "y vender" -, al final no me compré ninguno, así que no voy a ganar.

- Ahora que lo dices yo tampoco tengo ningún boleto - la mano sigue ahí.

- Jo, lo siento mucho, Cas. Si tuviera un boleto te lo vendería, pero es que no los tengo porque los vendí para ayudarte.

- Ya, me acuerdo.

Es gracioso, Dean Winchester borracho. A Cas le recuerda a un niño pequeño de ojos brillantes y sonrisa permanente. Le apoya la cabeza en el hombro y más allá del vértigo del estómago, Cas siente un calor que... Que es bastante agradable.

- Mi cuchillo se ha roto, Cas.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! - Cas se gira para mirar el juguete destrozado. Se marea un poco y cuando consigue recuperarse lo coge con la mano - Pues sí, se ha roto.

- ¡Que no puedo ser un cazador sin cuchillo, Cas!

- No puedes ser un cazador sin cuchillo, Dean.

- Voy a comprar uno.

- ¿Dónde vas a comprar un cuchillo a la una y pico de la mañana?

- En una tienda, Cas - pone los ojos en blanco como si fuera algo evidente y echa a caminar hacia la salida. El otro le sigue -, ¿dónde va a ser?

- Estará cerrada.

- Tengo el Impala, iré a un sitio donde... - calla un par de segundos - ¡Eso! El cambio horario. Vamos a conducir hasta donde haya otra hora y las tiendas estén abiertas, Cas.

- Creo que hay algo en tu teoría que no me cuadra.

Hace frío, y Cas agradece llevar gabardina, porque sin duda alguna la mayor parte de la gente del interior estaría congelándose. Al fin y al cabo, es noviembre. 7 de noviembre ya. Dean camina a grandes zancadas hacia su coche y Cas no se cree capaz de encontrar manera humana para detenerle en su estúpido plan. Tal vez podría convencerle si no estuviera tan borracho que está empezando a pensar que el festival de Eurovisión es divertido. _En serio, quién pensó en hacer un concurso a nivel europeo con gente cantando mal y vistiendo horteradas. Además siempre ganan los mismos. Seguro que yo no ganaría Eurovisión. _

- Dean, escúchame...

- ¡Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer!

- Que me escuches...

- ¿Tienes tú mis llaves? ¿Te he dado mis llaves, Cas? Uf, si se las he dejado a Sammy seguro que las pierde - se detiene preocupado -. Cas, Sammy siempre se emborracha en las fiestas. No le puedes dejar conducir.

- No le voy a dejar conducir.

- Está bien, y ahora - levanta los brazos y da un salto - ¡vamos a desgastar la carretera!

- Dean, que no tienes llaves.

- ¿Y quién las tendrá?

- Sam no puede tenerlas porque si se emborracha en la fiesta no está bien que conduzca.

- Tienes razón - asiente -, eres un tío listo, Cas.

Sería inútil decir que no repiten la misma conversación una y otra vez hasta que llegan al dichoso coche y Dean se saca las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón como quien no quiere la cosa. _No las tenía Sam entonces. _Sonríe eligiendo la adecuada y cuando se decide, el llavero cae al suelo. El chico se agacha torpemente y queda de rodillas sobre la gravilla del aparcamiento.

Cas tiene las manos en los bolsillos y mira el cielo, oscuro, alguna estrella solitaria brillando en el cielo. Leyó en alguna parte que las estrellas fugaces son los cigarrillos que los ángeles tiran cuando Dios les pilla fumando. Porque en el cielo no se podrá fumar, probablemente. Aunque, si estás muerto te tiene que dar igual pillar un cáncer de pulmón y todo hijo de vecino sabe que fumar es bastante sexy.

Claro que toda esa gente que dice que fumar es sexy, probablemente no hayan visto nunca a Dean Winchester mirándoles con los ojos verdes a la altura de la entrepierna. Y ahora mismo Cas no puede pensar en otra cosa. Labios, pecas, ojos, mandíbula, barba de un par de días, pelo rubio mal peinado. No es posible que haya tantas cosas bonitas y que la oscuridad de la noche las permita apreciar en todo su esplendor.

Durante todo el camino hasta ese punto, la música de la fiesta ha retumbado en sus cabezas, pitidos en los oídos que durará el resto de la noche. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, no hay ningún sonido, nada, ni siquiera la brisa que lleva soplando desde la tarde. Por no escucharse, Cas no escucha ni el rítmico respirar de su propio pecho. Es su corazón, haciendo "pum" a una velocidad pasmosa. Una carrera de Formula 1 a cámara rápida. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Tienen que escucharlo hasta en el auditorio.

Dean solamente deja de mirarle cuando, sin llave alguna, levanta la mano derecha y la coloca la hebilla del cinturón. Cinturón que nunca lleva, pero que es parte del disfraz. "¿Qué es un inspector de Hacienda sin cinturón?", piensa. Y luego ya no piensa más. El dedo índice de Dean levanta lentamente su camisa, sacándola de dentro del pantalón y solo cuando roza su piel, se permite respirar por primera vez en casi un minuto. Está frío, pero quema, y es un contraste salvaje, que unido al aluvión de sensaciones que le recorren el cuerpo, pueden hacer le explotar como una Supernova en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dean toca el hueso de la cadera, extremadamente marcado; primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo. Después uno con cada mano. Delicadamente. Con un dedo, como mucho dos. Y Cas cree que se muere. La respiración de Dean sobre su abdomen arde y cuando nota el contacto de su nariz tiene que tragar saliva y entrecerrar los ojos.

No hay nadie a su alrededor, pero Cas está seguro de que eso tiene que ser ilegal. Y que pueden ir a la cárcel por lo menos. Porque tener a Dean Winchester ahí tiene que ser pecado capital. Pena de muerte irrevocable.

- Tienes... Tienes la tripa bonita.

_La tripa bonita._

Miles de poetas. Cientos de ellos bastante decentes. Millones de frases horteras para soltar en mitad de una noche de borrachera, y lo único que recibe es un "tienes la tripa bonita". Pero por alguna razón le importa muy poco.

- G... Gracias.

- No, no - Dean tiene los labios tan cerca de su piel que los siente suaves sin sentirlos -, te lo digo en serio, Cas. Muy en serio.

- Te... Te... - Empieza. Y de verdad que empieza bien. Muy serio y todo. Nunca ha estado tan serio. Pero de repente la risa le sube por la garganta y explota ahí mismo. Resuena en todo el aparcamiento - P... Para... Para.

- ¿Eh? - Dean cierra un ojo y le mira confundido.

- Que... - Cas continúa riéndose. Y no quiere hacerlo. Pero es imposible para - Que... Que tengo co... Cosquillas, Dean. Cosquillas.

El rubio deja caer las manos a los lados y baja la cabeza.

- ¿Dean?

En un movimiento rápido, Dean se levanta, ahora sí con las llaves entre los dedos y se da la vuelta para introducir la adecuada en la cerradura.

- ¿Dean? - Repite Castiel.

El otro sigue ignorándole y abre la puerta con fuerza.

- Shhhh Cas.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?

- Shhhh - Dean se deja caer en el asiento del copiloto y con todo el cuerpo echado hacia la parte de atrás, rebusca en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? - Cas se acerca y observa cómo el otro gruñe por lo bajo - ¿Buscas algo?

- Sí... - Dean se gira hacia él y se queda sentado - Creía que tenía un remedio para las cosquillas pero no lo encuentro...

La carcajada de nuevo es monumental, y Cas, doblado sobre sí mismo, se tiene que apoyar en la chapa del Chevrolet para no partirse en dos. Dean le observa sin más y luego se une a las risas.

- Ay - Cas suspira.

- Lo estaba buscando de verdad.

- Estás borracho, Dean.

- ¡Es Halloween! Claro que estoy borracho.

- Es 7 de noviembre.

- ¡Pues Halloween! Y tú también vas borracho, colega.

- Pero menos que tú.

Hablan, en tono bajo, cerca el uno del otro. Dean sentado en su asiento y Cas inclinado hacia él. Son casi las dos de la mañana, apenas hay luces a su alrededor, y Cas no puede dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes que si bien no son los del poema de Poe desde luego no tienen nada que envidiar.

- Cas - la mano de Dean se cierra alrededor de la corbata y juega con ella, dándole vueltas. Dejándola del revés -, tengo una pregunta.

- Pregunta.

- ¿Te gusto?

Dean sonríe de lado, dedos en el cuello del cuello de la gabardina y muy poco espacio para respirar entre los dos.

- ¿Eh? - Cas tiene las palmas de las manos frías. El corazón ya ha dejado de funcionar, probablemente.

- Que si te gusto.

- Eh... - Vacila - Sí, claro, sí, me gustas... Como amigo, claro.

- A mí también me gustaría ser tu amigo, Cas.

Y hay silencio. Un segundo. Dos. Tres. Un minuto. Varios días. Tal vez un año o simplemente la historia de la humanidad en fascículos. Pero se miran. Y Cas quiere besarle. Quiere besarle hasta que se le sequen los labios. Hasta que jadeen y no puedan más. Hasta que todas las luces del cielo se apaguen. Quiere besarle y no parar nunca, nunca, nunca jamás. Y lo va a hacer. Va a besar a Dean Winchester.

Y no.

No va a besar a Dean Winchester.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Dean se agacha y con una arcada, Cas no necesita ni mirar para saber lo que acaba de pasar.

- Uy.

- Uf.

Dean levanta la cabeza _pero por qué sigue guapo en una situación como esta _y sonríe de medio lado.

- Cas. Tengo que decirte una cosa.

- Dime, Dean.

- No te quites nunca esa gabardina porque me gusta demasiado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo seis: de chicos guapos va la cosa**

_(Leela: Fry, can we talk about our relationship?_

_Fry: Of course. Our relationship is the best thing in my life, so I'm sure I'll enjoy talking about it with you.)_

_Futurama._

Dinero suficiente. Dos palabras muy sencillas pero que el lunes al mediodía a Castiel le parece que saben a gloria. Nunca había entendido demasiado bien todo ese rollo de que cuando trabajas duro y obtienes buenos resultados merece la pena; principalmente, porque nunca antes había conseguido esos buenos resultados. Pero ahora, con todo el dinero amontonado encima de la mesa: billetes más grandes y otros más pequeños, verdaderamente cree que todo el tiempo invertido en la fiesta el último mes ha servido para algo. Pero no es él quien lo dice, es Emma, con los ojos casi llenos de lágrimas de alegría. A alguno podría parecerle una reacción exagerada pero qué narices, están en el Club de Artes Dramáticas por algo.

- ¡Lo hemos conseguido! - La pelirroja deja caer los dos últimos dólares - Lo hemos conseguido, chicos.

- Todavía no me lo creo - Allison lleva coleta ese día, y juega con ella de forma nerviosa -, ¿vamos a poder representar lo que queramos?

- Bueno, bueno - Emma levanta las manos -, vamos a relajarnos. Todavía queda mucho por hacer. Hay que encontrar gente que nos haga los trajes y los decorados y... ¡Pero sí! ¡Vamos a poder representar lo que nos dé la gana!

Cas se uniría a las exclamaciones de felicidad, tal vez a algún abrazo, si no fuera porque por primera vez desde que llegó allí, la obra de teatro se ha convertido en un factor secundario en su vida. Se lleva inconscientemente las manos al abdomen y casi juraría que todavía puede sentir el recuerdo de los besos de Dean la noche de la fiesta. El día anterior se levantó con la misma sensación que cuando tienes un buen sueño y alguien te despierta. Porque desde luego, durante mucho rato, creyó habérselo imaginado todo. El flirteo, las miradas, las caricias y la respiración entrecortada. Pero no. Aparentemente no tiene tanta imaginación. "Tienes la tripa bonita", le dijo. Y con esas tres palabras Cas se planeta encomendarse a Dios y a todos sus ángeles por haber sido capaz de escucharlas. Ni siquiera tiene la tripa bonita, eso es lo mejor de todo. Pero si lo dice Dean, por descabellado que parezca, de alguna forma u otra, tiene que tener algo de verdad. Se siente como una chica del Club de Ciencias del instituto del barrio a la que ha besado el capitán del equipo de rugby en los vestuarios; con la diferencia de que no es ni una chica, ni está en el Club de Ciencias, ni va al instituto ni le ha besado nadie, y menos el capitán de un equipo de rugby. Por un momento, en esa noche estrellada y de alcohol creyó que lo haría; besar a Dean Winchester. Pero del mismo modo que el destino quiso que compartieran esos momentos que le han dado un par de sueños húmedos, prefirió por el contrario, que el beso quedara flotando en el aire. Y quien dice flotando en el aire, más bien podría ser flotando en el vómito que con mucha suerte no le salpicó al bajo de los pantalones.

No ha visto a Dean desde entonces; no le preocupa (casi), porque el día anterior fue domingo, porque seguro que estaba de resaca y porque después de meditarlo, ha llegado a la conclusión de que probablemente el chico no se acuerde de nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

- Cas, ¿estás bien?

Castiel se sobresalta para encontrarse con las miradas preocupadas de todos sus compañeros.

- Sí, sí - intenta reírse sin éxito -, estaba pensando.

- Bueno, entonces eso es todo - Emma se levanta e inclina la cabeza hacia ellos, en una suave reverencia -. Quiero que penséis qué obra os gustaría interpretar, ¿vale? Las pondremos sobre la mesa mañana y decidimos.

Con un "sí" generalizado, todos se levantan. Es casi la hora de comer, así que Cas rebusca en la cartera para ver si lleva dinero y comprobando que la respuesta es positiva, se encamina hacia la cafetería.

- ¡Cas! - Emma trota hasta él y se coloca a su lado - ¿Vas a comer? - él asiente levemente - Te acompaño entonces.

- Comería en otro sitio pero la cafetería es más barata.

- Es la vida del estudiante.

La cafetería está medio vacía, como casi siempre, y más a esas horas, que todavía no es ni la una del mediodía. Los dos se acercan a coger un par de bandejas y en silencio se sirven: Emma se decanta por un plato lleno de patatas fritas bañadas en mostaza y Cas prefiere coger un botellín de agua y una hamburguesa.

- ¿Cómo acabaste la fiesta? - Le pregunta al tiempo que se sientan - No te vi marcharte...

- Oh, es que me encontraba un poco mal y cuando hicisteis el sorteo me fui a dormir.

- Jo, pues vaya... ¿Te sentó mal algo?

_Sí, se me atragantó Dean Winchester._

- No, no, simplemente tenía sueño, no te preocupes - la tranquiliza con expresión calmada -, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Qué pasó con Sam?

- Se lió con una chica.

- Uh.

- Uh, ah, eh y oh y joder, Cas - la pelirroja baja la cabeza -. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Soy invisible.

Se come una patata, con mal humor, de hecho Cas no ha visto a nadie comer patatas de una forma tan agresiva. Está realmente enfadada, y el chico supone que ese enfado es más con ella misma que con el resto del mundo.

- No lo sé, ¿y si te le declaras?

- ¡Horror! - Exclama con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Me acerco y le digo, "hola guapo, me gustas desde que te vi por primera vez, ¿quieres salir conmigo?"?

- No...

- ¿Entonces?

- Déjale un anónimo por el bajo de la puerta de su dormitorio, eso en las películas funciona - Cas le da un sorbo al botellín de agua y nota como el frío le baja por el estómago.

- Claro, en las películas y a la protagonista.

- Pues conviértete en la protagonista de tu propia historia.

- ¿Has sacado esa frase de una película romanticona del mediodía o es obra tuya? Porque si es obra tuya me voy a empezar a preocupar de que te pase algo grave.

- No lo sé - Cas deja caer la cabeza entre los brazos -, espero que no sea mía.

- Más vale, porque una cosa es que seas el tío más gay del planeta y otra que me vengas con esas cursilerías.

- Bueno, bueno, no te quejes que de momento no te he llamado princesa.

- Eugh.

Cualquier otro día Cas habría prolongado la conversación, probablemente habrían hablado durante mucho rato de qué obras representar, de cómo Sam se ha comprado una camisa de cuadros nueva o de lo aburridas que son las clases. Porque Emma no estudia lo mismo que Cas, pero es evidente que cualquier estudiante se pasa más de una hora al día quejándose de su carrera; sea la que sea. Pero ese día no. Ese día Cas está en silencio mientras se come la hamburguesa. Su cabeza es un revoltijo de ideas y pensamientos incoherentes; una fiesta de absurdeces en las que la palabra "Dean" brilla con intensidad. Pero, entre todos esos pensamientos, hay uno que resalta sobre todos los demás. Uno que Cas lleva muchísimo tiempo intentando enterrar en lo más hondo. Tal vez porque le da miedo, tal vez porque no quiere ni planteárselo. Pero ahí está. Y a esas alturas es imposible negarlo.

_Creo que me gusta Dean Winchester._

Le gustaría contárselo a Emma; cogerla de los hombros y gritarle que está loquito por los huesos del mayor de los Winchester. Que le gusta cómo le huele el pelo cuando se le sienta al lado, que su voz podría ser la música que querría escuchar el resto de su vida, que no hay palabras en este mundo para definir lo que siente cuando ve los labios de Dean, la forma en la que se los humedece al hablar. Que le encantaría restregar sus caderas contra las de él porque _Dios Mío qué caderas. _Pero no puede. En primer lugar porque no tiene quince años ni vive en una sitcom romántica y segundo y más importante, porque todavía le queda algo de dignidad.

Pero algo está claro: no puede ignorar lo que ocurrió la noche de la fiesta de Halloween. No puede ignorar el hecho de que todavía le abrasa la tripa. No puede. Y necesita hablar con Dean. Y reflexiona. Y lo piensa varias veces. Y decide que es lo correcto. Lo coherente. Que no importa que en el fondo haya una vocecita que le pide a gritos que se lance al chico de la cazadora de cuero. No importa que tenerle al lado o hablar con él se haya convertido en una auténtica tortura. Lo único que necesita es aclarar las cosas.

Y eso es lo que va a hacer ahora.

Definitivamente.

Se despide de Emma con un gesto de mano y ella le sonríe, todavía acabando su plato de patatas fritas. Camina lentamente, mentalizándose para lo que va a pasar. O lo que no va a pasar. O lo que le va a provocar un infarto como no se relaje. Sube las escaleras una detrás de la otra, mano en la barandilla y ojos semicerrados. Cualquiera que le viese pensaría que está drogado o colgado por lo menos. Y algo de razón tendría.

Se detiene en el piso de los dormitorios, y el pasillo le parece tan grande que no acabará de recorrerlo nunca. Le tienta la posibilidad de entrar a su habitación y meterse debajo de la cama y olvidar todo y empezar una nueva vida en un estado diferente. Piensa en Indiana Jones y en si él se habría acobardado a la hora de recuperar el Arca Perdida de las manos de René Belloq. ¿Habría renunciado Indi a salvar un tesoro como ese de las garras de los nazis? _Seguro que no._

Pero Cas no es Indiana Jones. Para empezar no es profesor de universidad; tampoco es un atractivo madurito que tiene éxito con las mujeres, y para terminar no tiene un gorro tan chulo como el suyo ni un látigo. Pero sí que tiene una meta, una meta que podría no parecer tan importante como uno de los tesoros de la humanidad, pero es que Dean también puede ser un buen tesoro. Solo espera no acabar quemándose los ojos y el alma.

Cuenta las puertas, más decidido, y se detiene, como haría un par de días atrás, en la habitación de los hermanos Winchester. Levanta la mano, en un puño, y los nervios a flor de piel, realiza el gesto que le llevará a la muerte o... O puede que no.

_Pum._

_Pum._

_Tal vez no lo ha escuchado._

_Pum._

- JODER SAMMY, QUE YA SABES QUE ESTÁ ABIERTA.

Cas duda. Dean está esperando a su hermano. O cree que es Sam. _Pero no soy Sam._ _Pero tenemos que hablar. Que me dijo que tenía la tripa bonita. _

Tose un poco; esas cosas siempre transmiten duda, y no quiere que Dean piense que va a ser agresivo. No, claro que no. Pone la mano en el pomo y lo gira al tiempo que entra con cuidado.

- ¿Se puede? - Murmura tan bajito que aparte de su hombro duda que lo haya escuchado nadie más.

Es la segunda vez en su vida que entra a esa habitación. La primera vez, Dean cantaba a voz de grito Back in Black y habrían reinventado el concepto de sexy si le hubieran pillado por banda esos señores que dedican sus vidas a revisar y revisar y cambiar palabras del diccionario. La imagen de ahora es totalmente distinta. Pero Cas no sabría decir cuál de las dos le gusta más.

Dean va en calzoncillos, camiseta gris oscura encima de ellos, ojos hinchados y pelo revuelto. Cualquier persona, incluido el propio Cas, luciría como un auténtico despojo. Pero Dean no. Sigue teniendo ese atractivo que nada puede estropear. Cas trata de concentrarse en la cara del chico y no perderse en sus piernas, con vello claro. _Pero qué piernas. Pero por qué. Pero por qué eres así. _Piensa que podrían recluirle en el Castillo de If y se las arreglaría para salir y encontrar a Dean de nuevo y volver a sufrir con su devastadora presencia.

- Cas...

- Hola.

- Estaba... - Dean se da la vuelta y coge unos pantalones vaqueros de encima de la cama más desordenada - Me iba... Me estaba vistiendo para irme a clase... Pensaba que eras mi hermano.

- Ya, yo... - Ahora es más difícil articular palabra. Sobre todo porque Dean se está vistiendo delante de él y desearía que fuera todo lo contrario - ¿No tienes un momento?

- Eh... No... Es que, ¡llego tarde! Y... Y he faltado muchas veces y necesito asistencia...

Cas frunce el ceño; porque en todo el tiempo que conoce a Dean, nunca jamás se ha preocupado por las clases. Y menos por la asistencia.

- ¿Tienes clase ahora?

- Sí, sí.

- Dean.

- ¿Qué? - Dean se revuelve el pelo y camina hacia la puerta - ¡Fíjate qué hora es!

- Dean.

Y ahora lo tiene cerca. Cas apoya la espalda en la puerta y Dean le mira con duda; es la primera vez desde que le conoce que no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Ojos azules y verdes se encuentran por un milisegundo. Y ese instante todo son tormentas y ciclones y supernovas que explotan en el silencio del espacio. El pecho de Cas es un volcán en erupción y teme que la lava escape.

_Es ahora o nunca._

Y por primera vez en su vida, Cas da el primer paso. Un paso real y un paso emocional, claro. Y besa a Dean Winchester.

"Besar" es poco. Al principio es torpe, porque _jolín, no he besado a nadie en mi vida_ pero después se hace un poco más fácil. Porque Dean no le aparta. Y es lo que había estado temiendo desde que ha puesto un pie en ese dormitorio. Juntan los labios, suaves; la barba de Dean le raspa en la barbilla cuando le empuja con fuerza para cogerle de la camiseta. Dedos buscando agarrar los pliegues. La mano de Dean se coloca en su cuello y Cas siente el calor, el ardor subir por su espalda y concentrarse ahí, en ese único punto del cuerpo. Son solo besos, intensos, cada vez más voraces, pero pronto se convierten en algo distinto. Cas es el que le obliga al otro a abrir la boca, y Dean acepta, completamente sometido a su dominio en el beso. Y le mete la lengua; a cada rincón, izquierda, derecha y baila un puñetero vals ahí dentro. Separa los labios un instante para poder respirar y recuperar el aliento, pero Dean no le deja descanso, porque con la mano derecha la coge de la mandíbula y arremete de nuevo, contra él, contra su pecho, y Cas siente que se ahoga, que se muere, y que al mismo tiempo renace.

- Ah - jadea golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta, _pero a quién diablos le importa eso. _Tiene saliva de Dean en la comisura de los labios y realmente eso le haría derretirse de deseo, si no fuera porque hay algo que le desquicia, que le vuelve loco: las caderas del rubio golpean las suyas cada vez que se besan - Dean.

La boca de Dean se separa de la suya, y Cas siente la pérdida; pero no por demasiado tiempo. Enreda los dedos en el pelo suave y rubio. Dean desliza los labios por su mandíbula, lento, pausado, dejando sentir su respiración en cada poro de la piel. Y si no fuera porque Cas se ha muerto hace ya un buen rato, notaría que algo en sus pantalones ha empezado a palpitar y seguir el ritmo de su corazón. Siente a Dean rígido sobre él y nunca cinco centímetros de altura se le habían hecho tan grandes. Es irreal pensar que está besando a Dean Winchester. O que más bien, Dean Winchester le está besando a él. En un minuto descubre que Dean es salvaje, que es agresivo, que es pasión en cada gesto, pero al mismo tiempo es ternura, y es caricia en el cuello, y es mordisco en la oreja y es ruido ahogado cuando Cas, inevitablemente, le coloca la mano en la tripa visible a través de la camiseta.

_Bésame, Dean. Bésame otra vez y donde quieras._

Se arrepiente de ese pensamiento casi al milisegundo. Siente cómo las mejillas se tiñen de color y se aparta un poco. Ahora que el beso de Dean está grabado en sus labios no quiere que desaparezca de ahí jamás. Y la única forma que se le ocurre de que eso no pase es inclinándose de nuevo y depositando un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de su compañero. Es en ese gesto, impetuoso pero dulce, lejos de todos los anteriores, salvajes, que Cas se detiene. Y por primera vez se para a pensar lo que está ocurriendo.

Y hacerlo desde luego que no es buena idea. La situación cae sobre él como una maza. Dean le mira, verde inquisidor. Hay una pregunta escrita en las manchitas marrones de su iris, y Cas por supuesto que no tiene la respuesta. ¿Qué hay que decir después de haberte lanzado de forma desesperada a la boca, _y qué boca por favor_, de un amigo heterosexual?

"Oye, mira, lo siento, pero es que primero fue Paul Newman, después apareció John Travolta con sus caderas y lo cambió todo, luego vi aquella película de segunda clase en la que salía ese joven de apellido DiCaprio y después interviniste tú y, oh, Dean Winchester, yo antes creía en el amor pero es que ahora... Es que es estúpido llamar a esto amor cuando tengo ganas caninas de saber lo que hay debajo de esa camiseta, de descubrir cada rincón y... Que soy gay. Soy tan gay que a veces me pregunto cómo puedo ser tan gay. Y haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo pero me miras con esos ojos verdes y es tu culpa, es todo culpa tuya porque a cada mirada soy un poquito más gay".

Pero no puede decir eso. Claro que no puede. Seguramente Dean no sabe quién es Leonardo DiCaprio. _Pues ya lo sabrá. Dentro de unos años todo el mundo lo sabrá. _Ojos azules, pelo rubio, sonrisa infantil y piel que acariciar. _Oh. Leo. _Sacude la cabeza. Porque su problema no es una futura estrella de Hollywood. Es otro. Mide metro ochenta y cinco y es probable que esté esperando una respuesta a lo que acaba de pasar.

Y entonces hace lo único que puede hacer.

Se levanta a la velocidad del rayo y antes de que Dean pueda reaccionar abre la puerta a su espalda y escapa. Y cuando se queda solo un aluvión de pensamientos le llena por dentro; le llena los pies, y las piernas y el estómago y cada rincón del cerebro.

S_e lo va a contar a todo el mundo. A todo. Le he besado. ¿Pero por qué le he besado? ¿Por qué besar al tío más heterosexual de todo el campus? Tío, es que puede que me pegue. Seguro que me quiere pegar. Tampoco es culpa mía, el otro día me dijo que tenía la tripa bonita. Eso es ligar. En las películas eso es ligar. Oh Dios Mío. Estoy seguro de que si Kirk le hubiera dicho a Spock que tenía la tripa bonita, Spock le habría contestado que no es una afirmación demasiado lógica puesto que la belleza es algo subjetivo pero después se habrían enrollado entre los motores del Enterprise y nadie se habría quejado y habrían escrito una entrada en el cuaderno de bitácora con corazoncitos y pollas pintadas en los márgenes. Seguro. Les habrían dado una condecoración por gays. Seguro. Y yo no voy a recibir una condecoración. Es más, igual me echan. ¿Cómo vuelvo a casa y le digo a mi padre que me han echado por besar a un tío? No._

_No._

_No._

_Es que no tendría que haberle besado._

_Pero es que qué boca._

_Es que qué labios._

_Es que Dean._

_Oh, Dean._

Se encuentra bajando las escaleras. A toda velocidad. Emma tiene que estar todavía en la cafetería. No es como si hubieran pasado dos horas. Ha arruinado su vida en menos de un cuarto de hora. Tiene que salir en el libro Guinness de los Récords seguro. La busca con la mirada y la encuentra en la misma mesa que la dejara minutos atrás, con una libreta en las manos y el ceño fruncido. Traga saliva y se sienta en una silla.

- Emma, Emma, Emma, he hecho algo muy malo.

- El problema con representar Grease es que tiene dos personajes muy principales.

- Emma, ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

- Y además nunca me cayó demasiado bien Sandy. Quiero decir, cualquier chica con un guaperas como ese detrás habría perdido las bragas. Más aún.

- Oh, sí, es un guaperas, y besa bien Emma, pero es que no puedo, ¿qué he hecho, Emma?

- Y necesitaríamos un coche. ¿De dónde podemos sacar un coche?

- LE HE BESADO SIN PENSAR, ¿POR QUÉ NO HE PENSADO?

- Y el Rey León ya te dije que no quiero.

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Cómo miro a Dean Winchester después de haberle besado? - Habla en voz baja porque no quiere que la cafetería entera sepa el motivo de su locura espontánea.

- Esto es horrible, te lo juro.

- ¿QUÉ HAGO, EMMA?

- DIOS MÍO, CAS - la chica le mira por primera vez - ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADA?

- ME VAN A ECHAR, VOY A TENER QUE IRME, ¿PUEDO TENER UNA VIDA MÁS MISERABLE?

- ¿Miserable? - Emma le coge de los hombros - ¿MISERABLE? ¡CAS!

- ¿Emma?

- LOS MISERABLES, SÍ. TENEMOS QUE REPRESENTAR LOS MISERABLES, OH SÍ. MARIUS. OH. LOS MISERABLES, ¡CASTIEL! YA LO VEO, TODO, LOS DECORADOS Y LA ROPA Y OH TÚ EN MALLAS. ¡SÍ! DÉJAME QUE APUN... - Ella hace "click" en el bolígrafo que tiene en la mano. Una vez. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Luego más rápido. Cin-Sei-Sie...Diez- CASTIEL NOVAK, ¿QUE HAS BESADO A QUIÉN?

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

- ¿CAS? - Emma tiene los ojos y la boca tan abiertos que Cas tiene miedo de que le dé un patatús ahí mismo - ¿PUEDES REPETIR LO QUE HAS DICHO?

- Que... Que he besado... DIOS, LE HE BESADO.

- DIOS LE HAS BESADO.

- Eso creo.

- ¿Y QUÉ HA HECHO? ¿QUÉ HA PASADO?

¿Qué ha pasado? Ha entrado en la habitación, ha intentado mantener una conversación muy civilizada como los dos hombres adultos que son y ha acabado reprimiéndose para no arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos y perder la virginidad en el suelo.

Eso ha pasado.

- Emma, Dean es heterosexual, ¿sabes?

- ¿Es heterosexual y te ha devuelto el beso?

- No sé si me lo ha devuelto.

- Hombre, ¿ha habido lengua?

- Mucha.

- Pues entonces me parece a mí que el señor Winchester es un poquito gay.

- O igual le he pillado desprevenido.

- Píllame desprevenida a mí también si quieres - bromea. Pero Cas la mira. Niega con la cabeza y esconde la cara entre los brazos - Venga, Cas. Todo irá bien.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es hetero.

- El amor no tiene género.

- Sí, claro.

- No tiene. Lo importante es la persona, no lo que hay dentro de lo pantalones.

- ¡PUES A MÍ SÍ ME IMPORTA!

- Que te calles, joder.

- Que me va a matar.

- Que te va a besar otra vez.

- Ni en sueños.

- La vida es sueño.

- Y los sueños, sueños son.

Y sí, los sueños no dejan de ser sueños, pero el sabor de la lengua de Dean ha impregnado cada rincón de la boca de Cas, y eso es más real que cualquier sueño. Siente todavía la suavidad, la humedad, los dedos del chico enredándose en su pelo como si no hubiera mañana. _Joder. _Es que no es justo, es que no es nada justo que haya un chico guapo a esos niveles, guapo a niveles de modelo de revista pero mejor. Eso, mejor. Es una tortura, una prueba de Satanás para demostrar que ser gay es pecado. Y Cas peca mucho. Peca tanto que seguro que tiene un huequecito al lado de Lucifer ahí abajo. _Por lo menos hará calor. _Pero es que él odia el calor. Tiene que ser eso. Una prueba de la vida. Dean es la tentación que tiene que superar. Evitar. _Pues lo he hecho de maravilla._

No solamente no ha evitado la tentación sino que a poco se mete en sus pantalones.

- Si tanto te atormenta habla con él - Emma le pone una mano en el hombro -, a mí me parece que sois amigos, ¿verdad?

Es cierto. Son amigos. O algo así. Más o menos. Amigos que se miran demasiado. Y que ahora se besan. ¿Son ese tipo de amigos? Amigos con derecho a roce. Amigos.

- Sí, pero me da vergüenza mirarle a la cara - confiesa consternado -, nunca se me ha dado bien hablar con los chicos guapos. En realidad nunca se me ha dado bien hablar con la gente. Mátame, por favor.

- No puedo matarte porque tengo un papel perfecto para ti en mi obra de teatro - le sonríe. Maldad. Sin duda hay algo maligno en esa sonrisa de pintalabios rojo. Y la tía se levanta. Con dramatismo. - Castiel... ¿Quieres ser mi Enjolras?

Enjolras.

Sí.

Quiere ser Enjolras. Pero no quiere ser el Enjolras de Emma.

- Vale, pero... Pero más te vale que me encuentres un buen Grantaire.


End file.
